Adventure Bay: Return To The Park
by Pedz
Summary: The pups are back! An Earthquake has struck inside the Adventure Bay National Park, leaving some of the Rangers trapped, they call aid from the Paw Patrol who are quick to respond. This rescue will test each and every pups physically and emotional skills. Come along and join the pups in this story filled with laughter/love/suspense and action, you will not get enough of it.
1. Disaster Strikes Again

**Chapter 1: Disaster Strikes Again**

It had been some time after Rocky passed the Boot Camp. He was still being punished by his actions, and had to sit out each time there was a mission. Sure he hated the fact he was pushed to the side lines, and the fact the pups were growing further away from him no matter what he did. At least he still had his mate Wendy, who was 4 weeks pregnant, maybe that's why they all pushed him away. Thinking he copied Marshall, who had got Everest pregnant, Everest was further alone, she was 6 weeks.

Rocky sighed as he sat outside on the grass, watching Marshall and Everest in his pup-house

"Hey pup" Ryder said walking over and sat beside him "I just got back from Katie's, Wendy says hi and that she loves you"

"Why can't I go see her? Why do I have to stay here all the time?" Rocky huffed laying down

Ryder patted the Mix-Breeds head "You know the rules on your punishment Rocky, you're not allowed to leave the Lookout unless I say so, that means even visiting Wendy"

"It's not fair! It's almost been 2 months, and I'm still grounded" Rocky sighed as Chase approached them

"You still have 2 weeks left on your punishment, but you're lucky you weren't sent to Puppy Prison Rocky" Ryder pulled out a note "Wendy told me to give you this"

Rocky took it, and opened it up.

The Note Read

 **Dear my lovely mate**

 **Rocky I'm missing you a lot, all the hugs and kisses that you use to give me I miss them all but most of all I miss seeing you my love**

 **I'm now 4 weeks pregnant with our pups Katie has been a big help I'm hoping to see you soon my love as I miss you every day I would**

 **come and visit but Katie has told me it's better if I stay here missing you more every day.**

 **From Wendy**

Rocky held the note against his chest, as tears fill his eyes

"Ryder sir?" Chase said walking up, ignoring Rocky

"What is it Chase?" Ryder asked standing up "Rocky we'll continue this later" he said as Rocky nodded and walked away "Chase?"

Chase looked down at his paws "I-I.. was wondering... Ryder sir... If it were alright if I take Skye out on a date... I mean if I take her to the pup-park tomorrow? I want to talk to her, about.."

"Chase it's fine, yes you have my permission" As soon as Ryder said that, Chase jumped in his arms and licked his cheek "Chase, your welcome" he chuckled placing the Shepherd on the ground

"Thank you!" Chase grinned and ran over to Skye who was with Zuma "Skye?"

Skye turned around and looked at him "Yes Chase?"

"C-could I maybe talk to you?" Chase asked nervously

"Of course" Skye giggled "Excuse me Zuma" she said standing up

Zuma nodded

Skye walked off with Chase "What is it?"

"Well.. I.. was kind of wondering... if tomorrow... would you like to spend the day with me at the pup-park?" Chase asked looking at her, he knew she was more then likely going to say...

"yes" Skye giggled

Chase blinked "Huh? You mean it?"

"Yes means yes silly! Unless it's pup opposite day" Skye giggled "See you at say 9am? at the park?"

"YES!" Chase shouted excited

Skye to raise an eyebrow

Chase coughed "I mean, great! See you there!" he said running off

Everest laughed seeing Chase walk passed Marshall's pup-house "Hey there Romeo" she snickered

Chase stopped and turned his head "Oh hi Everest, wait what did you call me?"

"Nothing" Everest giggled as Marshall licked her neck

"Never saw you in there Marshall" Chase said sticking his head through the pup-doorway

Marshall giggled then rubbed Everest's round belly "Yeah I can hide behind Everest now, and sneak up when you least expect it!" he said pouncing on Chase

Chase jumped and was forced to the ground "Ha-ha very funny Marshall" he pushed the Dalmatian off him and stood up "How are you doing buddy?"

"I'm ok" Marshall said then Rocky walked passed his pup-house, Marshall whimpered and hid behind Everest

"I won't hurt you Marshall" Rocky stopped outside and looked in

Chase growled "Leave it alone Rocky"

Marshall whimpered louder, lately he had been having these nightmares which would take him back to Rocky trying to kill him.

Rocky sighed, he knew not to push Chase. "Fine" he said and walked off

"Marshall?" Everest turned around and nudged his cheek "Hey Marshall it's alright, he's gone"

"We won't let him hurt you again, you should know that by now" Chase said sighing "But I swear if Rocky keeps pushing it I will..."

Everest put her paw over Chase's mouth "No Chase, our focus is Marshall not Rocky"

Chase nodded "Alright, Everest" he smiled "well it's almost breakfast time, so I'll go head in and help Ryder prepare" he said leaving Marshall's pup-house

Marshall watched Chase walk out, Everest closed his pup-house door. "E-everest?"

"Now I have to cheer up my cute and handsome Dalmatian" Everest smirked and forced Marshall onto his back "Can't have our pups daddy being upset now can we" she said holding one of her paws up in the air and hovered it above his belly

"N-no! P-please no!" Marshall begged her "Nooooooo!"

Everest smirked and brought her paw down on his belly and started tickling him

Marshall burst up laughing "P-please Everest!"

"Nope" Everest replied now using both paws to tickle him

"S-s-stop!" Marshall begged Everest who merely smirked and started licking his belly, he closed his eyes and laughed louder

Everest moved her tongue across his white belly while she tickled with her paws, then she noticed something in his lower body. She laughed. "Oh Marshall"

"S-sorry" Marshall blushed as Everest took hold of ...something... and licked it, causing him to loudly moan. "E-Everest!"

Everest said nothing and merely licked more, moving her tongue up and down the hard object.

Ryder was meanwhile getting all the pups breakfast ready, he then pulled out his pup-pad "Pups breakfast!" he called into it

All the pups replied, apart from Marshall and Everest who were, shall we say 'preoccupied'

"Good morning pups" Ryder smiled as they entered

Rubble mumbled something half asleep

"Mowning Wyder" Zuma chuckled as Rubble fell back asleep

Chase rolled his eyes "Wake up Rubble"

Rubble mumbled.

"I got this Chase" Skye winked at the Shepherd which sent shivers through his body, she then grabbed some treats and waved it in front of Rubble's nose "Rubble... Oh Rubble, I'm about to eat this delicious chocolate puppy treat, mmmm it's yummy!"

Rubble's eyes shot open he snatched the treat out of Skye's paw and eat it within seconds

"Nice one dude!" Zuma giggled walking up to his bowl

"Where's Marshall and Everest?" Ryder asked as Rocky walked through the Lookout doors

All the pups turned and looked at him

Rocky sighed, and said nothing walking over to his bowl which he picked up and left the Lookout

"You pups need to start treating Rocky better" Ryder said kneeling down "I know what he did, but he paid his price at the Boot Camp and is still paying it"

"No" Chase huffed sitting down "Haven't you seen Marshall lately? He's so scared when Rocky is around, it breaks me to see him like that Ryder sir, that hyperactive fun, loving dalmatian we all loved is gone'

Seconds later Marshall walked in with Everest who was wobbling and no, not because she was pregnant either.

"Hey pups" Ryder said standing up knowing what they got up too "Everest are you ok?"

Everest blushed "I'm fine Ryder" she said and kissed Marshall's cheek

"Alright then, here's your breakfast" Ryder smiled showing both pups their bowls

"Thanks Ryder" Marshall said helping Everest sit down "There love"

Everest giggled and kissed him on his lips, he kissed her back. Then both started eating their breakfast.

Ryder watched all his pups eating, well almost all. He looked out the doors to see Rocky eating by himself "Why can't they be how they use to be" he said to himself

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Adventure Bay National Park...**

The Parks meteorologist Brad, was up in his advanced weather station working out the forecast over the next two weeks, the Rangers Cook/Chef, Kate walked in

"Brad your still up? You've been up all night" Kate said carrying a tray with bacon and eggs

Brad smiled looking at some weather maps on a computer "Silvera wants this forecast before this evening, so I have to finish it"

"Well, don't let Anna find out, she'll make you sleep" Kate laughed placing the tray on a table next to him "I thought you might be hungry so I cooked you some breakfast"

"Thanks Kate!" Brad replied and grabbed a piece of bacon

A alert suddenly sounded, as red lights started flashing around Ranger Headquarters's

"What is that?" Kate asked as Brad brought up the alert on a screen

Brad turned and looked at Kate, his ranger communication beeped

"Brad? What's going on?" Silvera's voice came through

"This is bad, Silvera you have to get the other Rangers back now! I'm picking up a earthquake, it's a big one, and right in the heart of the park" Brad replied then a rubble noise was heard outside

Brad and Kate watched as the tray started moving on the table then fell on the floor

"Brad? What magnitude is it?" Silvera asked worried "Brad?"

"Oh my god... Silvera it's 8.2!" Brad then felt the ground start to shake

Silvera, Mark and Michael arrived

Kate looked out a window and saw birds flying off, then Ranger HQ started to shake violently "We have to get to the shelter Brad it's too dangerous up here"

Brad nodded in agreement as both ran to the elevator "No, let's use the stair's" he said pushing the stair case doors open.

Ranger HQ shook even more, cracks started to appear on the structure. As Brad's Weather station collapsed falling into the 3rd floor

"This is not good" Silvera said, as she Mark and Michael were forced to the ground by the shaking "Some of my team are in there!"

Michael got an alert on his radio "That's not all, there's hikers and visitor's trapped all across the Park, including one of our entrance's is blocked"

"We can't do this by ourselves Silvera, we need help" Mark looked at his Leader "You know who you need to call"

Silvera nodded pulling out her phone, she swiped through her contact lists and found a figure she hadn't seen since the Boot Camp "Here goes" she said pressing on the boy

* * *

 **Back in Adventure bay...**

The pups had just finished eating, when slight shaking was felt through the ground. The shaking increased, as the Lookout slightly swayed

"Wyder? What is that?" Zuma asked running out of the Lookout with the other pups

Ryder looked shocked "It's a tremor"

"You mean like an earthquake Ryder?" Marshall asked scratching his head

Chase rolled his eyes "No Marshall, it's a airplane landing."

"What! Really! Where?!" Marshall questioned looking around

Chase face palmed himself

The pups and Ryder felt a very powerful wind blast, which was hot

"What was that one caused by?" Marshall asked as coughing was heard behind him

"Excuse me" Rubble said blushing "That one was me, I may have farted"

"RUBBLE!" The pups all said together, sighing

"What! Hey at least it doesn't stink" Rubble said still blushing

Zuma raised an eyebrow holding his muzzle "Tell that to my nose dude"

Everyone laughed apart from Rocky who was sitting by himself.

Ryder giggled as his pup-pad rung "Sh pups" he said hushing them, then answered "Hello Ryder here"

"Ryder! G'day, It's Head Ranger Silvera!" she had worry in her voice

Ryder knew straight away something had happened, and was more then likely caused by that tremor "Silvera, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid to tell you, but we need your help, again" Silvera replied "There's been a 8.2 earthquake at the heart of the Park, it's trapped a lot of people here including some of my rangers in my HQ" she said showing him the collapsed building

"Don't worry Silvera, the PAW Patrol will help! No job is too big no pup is too small!" Ryder replied back then hung up "Pups, it looks like we're going back to the Park, all of us"

 **To be continued**


	2. A Mistake Of Bravery

**Chapter 2: A Mistake Of Bravery**

After Ryder had told the pups what happened, he decided to take them all in the PAW Patroller. Marshall sat next to Everest who was laying down taking a nap, he had his head on her belly and softly kissed it.

Rocky sighed and looked out the window, wishing that were him and Wendy. Oh how much he missed his mate, she was the only one who stuck by him after he left the Puppy Boot Camp.

"Ryder sir? does this mean Skye and I can't go out on the date?..." Chase suddenly bit down on his lip, he felt Skye's eyes on him

Skye raised an eyebrow "Who said anything about a date huh?"

Chase swore he almost choked on his spit in his throat

"Olala! Chase scowed a date with Skye! Finally dude!" Zuma teased causing the Shepherd's cheeks to turn a beautiful red color

"What? He did! Chase, we're so proud of you!" Rubble said winking at Skye, who huffed and rolled her eyes

Chase whimpered and jumped behind Everest hiding behind her belly

"Oi! Get your own hiding spot!" Marshall said kicking Chase away "That's my spot"

Chase lowered his head and sat on the floor

Skye jumped down and sat besides him "So you going around telling them we're dating ey?" she asked raising her eyebrow

"N-No..." Chase said whimpering again

"Oh Chase! If you want to be my mate just ask" Skye said standing up and began to walk away she turned her head "You never know your luck I may just say yes to you, handsome Shepherd, then again I could say no" she winked then turned around and shook her rear-end at Chase

Chase let a loud sigh and sat on the floor

Ryder coughed "Chase? Why aren't you in your chair?"

"Um... I fell out?" Chase said blushing red again

Ryder giggled and picked the pup up placing him on his spot "Make sure you all keep the belt's on it could get a bit bouncing up here"

The pups nodded, a part from Rocky who was still staring at the window

"Rocky, that includes you" Ryder said tapping him on his back

Rocky jumped and fell into Ryder's arms "S-Sorry Ryder, you startled me"

"It's alright, but look you might not be a member of the Paw Patrol, but you're still my pup" Ryder said placing him on the seat "So please when I ask you to do something, do it"

Rocky nodded and clipped his belt up

Robo dog barked

"We're approaching the Park, Silvera is suppose to be meeting us" Ryder said as the passed a sign that read

 _Welcome to Adventure Bay National Park_

They drove into the Park, and sure enough there was Head Ranger Silvera waiting for them at a Park Information Board

Robo dog parked before her vehicle

"Alright pups wait here" Ryder ran out of the PAW Patroller

Marshall kissed Everest's neck who moaned in her sleep "I love you my beautiful husky" he said kissing her forehead

"You both are so cute together" Chase said smiling, wishing he had the guts to tell Skye how he felt

"I miss Wendy" Rocky sighed laying on the end of a seat "I don't get why Everest could come but Wendy wasn't allowed to"

Zuma turned and looked at Rocky "Because dude Evewest is a membew, Wendy isn't"

"No need to rub it in my face Zuma" Rocky eyeballed the Lab

"Don't stawt with me Wocky" Zuma snapped back, standing up "Evewyone knows you copied M..."

Rocky felt his blood boil and leaped at Zuma, both falling off the seat "Don't you dare say I copied with getting Wendy pregnant! I can't help the way I feel about Wendy! I love her!" he said pinning Zuma down "Say it again Zuma and I'll..."

"You'll try to kill him? Like you did with me right?" Marshall said sitting up next to Everest who had been woken up

"No.." Rocky let go of Zuma "That was the old me, I won't hurt you again Marshall... Please you have to believe me.."

"Believe you!? Seriously! Look at what you just did to Zuma!" Chase snapped growling

Zuma stood to his paws shaking his body "Welax, I can totally handle myself dude" he said and tensed his paw, then hit Rocky across his face, causing the Mix-Breed to fall over "Twy that again, and it'll be the last thing you do! I'm stwongew then Marshall, wemembew that Wocky"

Rocky whimpered holding his cheek which now had turned red from the impact of Zuma's paw.

Zuma can sure hit hard. Rocky thought to himself, sighing.

Chase looked at Marshall who was be assaulted by Everest's tongue, then glanced at Rocky, he never imagined Rocky of all pups would be going to be a father.

Skye sat there looking at Rocky with symphony in her eyes, she did something no-one else even thought about doing.

"Rocky are you alright?" she asked jumping off the seat, the other pups watched and stared at her.

Maybe it was the fact everyone else seemed to still hate Rocky regardless of what he did, maybe she felt sorry for him deep down. Never the less, when Rocky didn't answer she turned his face and used a tissue to wipe tears from his cheeks

"S-Skye?" Rocky said shocked feeling how gently Skye was removing the tears "W-What are you d-doing?"

Skye smiled and stopped once every last tear was gone, looking Rocky in his eyes she smiled, the smile was heart warming for the Mix-Breed

"Relax Rocky, I'm still your friend," she said putting the tissue down "It must be hard for you, not being able to see the one you love, and more so now we're in the Park away from her, it must hurt" she glanced over at the Shepherd who was listening

Rocky sighed laying down "It does Skye, and no-one seems to care, I can't even go see her because of my punishment"

"What?!" Skye yelled out completely shocked "What type of punishment is that! It's a load of bull! You should be allowed to see her!"

"It's alright Skye, I'm use to it by now, everyone treats me like a piece of shit and no-one thinks I've changed" Rocky was about to walk off, but he was pulled and forced into a hug.

Skye hugged him tightly "I believe you Rocky, even if the others don't" she whispered into his ear gently "Just don't prove me wrong, be that pup we all miss"

Chase watched as Skye and Rocky separated, the Mix-breed crying as Skye smiled and wiped the tears away before they could fall, she never hugged Chase like that before, maybe he should step up his game, and do something to win Skye over.

Skye glanced over at Chase flashing him a smile she jumped up on her seat

Ryder came walking back in "Alright pups, first thing we have to do is rescue some trapped tourists trapped at Red River Canyon"

Marshall flinched upon hearing that name, it brought back memories of when he almost died there

"You ok?" Everest asked licking his cheek "Marshall?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Marshall smiled and helped Everest put the harness around her, because she's pregnant Ryder had installed a harness rather then a buckle "How's that?" he asked her and kissed her cheek

Everest smiled before kissing him back "It's fine, thank you"

Marshall sat next to her and put his own seat belt on

"S-Skye?" Chase said jumping over to her seat "Why did you say that to Rocky? After what he did? Don't you see how depressed Marshall is?"

Skye raised her eyebrow and looked over at the Dalmatian, Everest's head was resting on his shoulder "Actually no Chase I don't see how depressed he is, look at him, he has Everest and will be a father in 2 weeks, sure he's scared of Rocky but does he really look 'depressed' to you?"

Chase sighed "It's because you're not as close to Marshall as I am, Skye he's my brother I see things no-one else sees, yes he may seem happy but Skye after what Rocky did to him, do you really blame him for being scared? If someone tried to kill you more then once would you trust them?"

"I can't answer that Chase, because I don't know the answer" Skye smiled warmly at him, making him feel relaxed "You know, you're cute when your concerned"

That made Chase blush a brilliant red color

"Naw, now that's even more cuter!" Skye said and licked his cheek "Your red cheeks make you look hot"

Chase felt his cheeks turn warm, as sweat started escaping his body "T-t-thanks" he stuttered

Skye smiled and sat beside him "You know we're going to have to cancel tomorrow right?"

Chase nodded with a sigh "I was looking forward to taking you out on a d..."

"Date?" Skye raised an eyebrow causing the Shepherd to blush ever brighter, she chuckled "Come on ask me"

"Whhhhaaaaaa?" Chase stared at her in her beautiful eyes

"I said ask me out" Skye stared back into his eyes "Ask me"

Chase felt a lump develop in his throat "W-will y-you... be m-my m..." he didn't get time to answer as Skye kissed him, he suddenly felt dizzy but closing his eyes, he kissed back

They separated when the pups all said 'Naww' causing both to blush

Skye looked at the Shepherd "Yes Chase I would love to be your mate" she smiled and kissed his cheek

Ryder coughed, all the pups eyes turned to him "I'm happy for you Chase and Skye, but we have a job to do here just remember that"

"Yes Ryder Sir" Chase said blushing, the other pups giggled

"Robo dog, follow Silvera!" Ryder said pointing to the vehicle a head of them, Robo dog barked and the PAW Patroller started moving "Now pups, listen and listen closely I expect you all to work as a team while we're here, apart from you Rocky, you'll sit out"

Rocky sighed "Ryder can't i help?"

"No" Ryder shook his head "You're still on punishment Rocky, you will stay behind in here" He ordered the Mix-breed which caused him to whimper

Chase for some reason felt kind of... err, maybe? a little concerned? No, Chase thought, why should I be concerned about him! After what he did.

Still Chase stared a Rocky for a few minutes, and noticed a tear form in the side of the Mix-Breed's eye, it slowly ...ever... so slowly rolled down his cheek, Chase watched the tear fall on the ground. Shaking his head he turned his attention to his...

Mate

And planted a kiss on her cheek, who kissed his cheek back in return.

Everest had been watching the way Chase was acting, she was happy he was finally mates with Skye, but she noticed something about him. The way he just looked at Rocky, was he starting to forgive the Mix-Breed? She looked at Marshall and smiled

"Everest?" Marshall asked knowing she was thinking about something, or someone "What's on your mind?" he asked her

"Oh nothing Marshall" Everest said rubbing her round belly "I just want you to know, I'll always, ALWAYS stand by you and protect you no matter what, I love you Marshall"

Marshall merely smiled, and licked her neck hitting a spot he knew would cause her to...

Everest let out a soft moan

Marshall chuckled then kissed her on her lips, she kissed back. Once they finished, he looked at her "I know you will always take my side Everest, thank you"

"You're welcome my cute Dalmatian" Everest replied, resting her head once again on his shoulder.

Roughly 10 minutes later, the PAW Patroller stopped at the edge of Red River Canyon

"Come on pups" Ryder said running to the back of the PAW Patroller "Rocky stay here" he opened the side door and walked out

The pups (not including Rocky) followed him out, and lined up outside. With the two couples next to each other

Silvera walked over "G'day pups" She said with a smile which soon faded "There's 5 people trapped in this canyon, after a cliff collapsed due to the quake, the edge is still unstable so we need to be careful"

Chase heard something on the wind, a rumbling noise.

Marshall was the next to hear it and turned to Rubble "Is that your tummy again Rubble?" he questioned causing the pups to giggle

"Shh!" Silvera said hushing them and kneeling down putting an ear on the ground and closed her eyes "Oh no..."

Ryder watched as the Head Ranger stood up "It's not what I think it is, is it?" he asked causing the woman to nod

"Another Earthquake! Crickey, everyone get away from the cliff!" Silvera yelled but it was too late

The ground started to shake, trees fell over, the PAW Patroller swayed, the shaking increased, Ryder and Silvera were forced to the ground. Then the unthinkable happened.

A massive crack began to make it's way from the Canyon's edge and around the group, stopping just before the PAW Patroller, although the ground stopped shaking, it moved under the weight over the 6 pups and 2 human's

"It's going to collapse!" Silvera warned as she picked up and threw Zuma and Rubble on the other side of the crack

Ryder pushed Skye, Chase, Marshall and Everest over the crack, but he didn't get time to move himself neither did Silvera.

With a loud thud, the crack around Ryder and Silvera grew, and soon the once solid ground collapsed into the Canyon, sending the 2 humans down with it.

 **To be continued**


	3. Helping Is In The Blood

**Chapter 3: Helping Is In The Blood**

The pups all watched in horror as Silvera and Ryder disappeared into the Canyon below. No-one could do anything.

Marshall broke down in tears "A-are they g-gone?" he asked tears falling from his eyes like a waterfall

Everest did her best to comfort her mate, she hugged him tightly as he cried into her fur

"I can't see them" Chase said looking over the edge "They're not down there!"

"What? Then we're are they?" Rubble asked standing to his paws, staring at the shepherd who shrugged

"Right here"A voice called out above them

The pups all looked up to see a Pink Helicopter, Ryder and Silvera were being lowered safely to the ground, straight away they knew who it was.

"Pedz!" They all yelled at the same time, as the Super-Star chuckled waving, from the Helicopter's door

Ryder and Silvera landed on the ground upon landing there were both bombarded by licks from the pups

"I'm ok pups" Ryder said giggling as the German Shepherd and Lab licked his cheeks

Marshall turned and looked at Everest who without any warning what so ever, dropped to the ground clutching her belly, within seconds he was at her side "Everest?! What's wrong?"

Ryder stood up and walked over, kneeling beside Everest

"She's not going into labor is she?" Marshall asked worried, licking her cheek

Ryder shook his head "No Marshall," he said picking up the pregnant Husky "Remember what Katie said about false labor pains? a week before she's gives birth?"

"Yes Ryder I remember, but she's due in two weeks not one" Marshall said confused, as Everest moaned and snuggled into Ryder who kissed her head

Silvera stood to her feet with the help of Pedz "Ryder you can bring her back to Ranger HQ and have Anna check her over, to be on the safe side, better to be safe then sorry mate"

Pedz chuckled and put her hand on Ryder's shoulder "She is right brother, but first there's some people around here who need rescuing yes?"

"Yes there are, so Chase you'll be with me, we'll search from up here, Skye you search from the air, Zuma you from the river in the Canyon, Rubble and Marshall I need you both to watch over Everest if her pain gets worse or her waters break call me" Ryder said walking into the PAW Patroller and place Everest gently on a pup-cushion, she had fallen asleep

"She'll be ok right?" Marshall asked walking in behind him

Ryder put a blanket over Everest then patted Marshall's head "Yes Marshall she'll be fine, but call me if the pain gets worse ok?"

"Ok Ryder" Marshall sat beside his mate and kissed her forehead

"Don't worry Marshall I'll help you look after her" Rubble said sitting on the other side of Everest "We'll both look after her Ryder" he smiled.

"I can help too" Rocky curiously said on a pup-cushion

Marshall stared at Rocky, he sighed. "Thank you for the offer Rocky but I don't trust you around me, why would I trust you around my pregnant mate?"

Rocky sighed, loudly "Marshall please, I've changed you have to believe me"

"Even if that's true, Rocky after what you did to me, I just can't trust you until I feel safe, but at the moment after seeing what you did to Zuma, I don't feel safe" Marshall turned his head and laid beside Everest

Rocky went to speak but Rubble cut him off

"I agree with Marshall, I don't blame him for feeling unsafe around you Rocky, if i went through what he did, I'd feel the same" Rubble looked at the mix-breed "But in saying that, I still consider you my friend Rocky"

Rocky half smiled, and looked at Marshall who was licking Everest's cheek. Causing him to think about Wendy. Why wasn't he allowed to see Wendy? When she's carrying his pups, he hated the fact he couldn't see his mate, but Marshall was allowed to bring his along, just because she's a member of the PAW Patrol. Getting up he sighed, "I'm going for a walk, you both can't stop me, I'm not a member remember? So don't even try"

Marshall didn't say a single word, he watched Rocky exit the PAW Patroller.

When Rocky had left, Marshall opened his pup-tag with Ryder, who answered it straight away.

"Marshall what is it?" Ryder asked thinking it was about Everest

"Rocky's gone for a walk Ryder, I thought I'd let you know, he seemed depressed" Marshall said back, concern in his voice.

"Thank you for letting me know, if he's not back when we're back we'll have to go looking for him" Ryder replied ending the call

Rubble looked at Marshall and titled his head "So you do care about Rocky"

"I'm not heartless Rubble, I might be scared of Rocky but I'd hate it if anything happened to him" Marshall said kissing Everest's neck causing her to softly moan.

Everest opened her eyes and looked up at Marshall.

"How are you feeling? Is the pain gone?" Marshall asked as Everest rolled over and hugged him

"I'm alright, but that was scary" Everest replied, hugging him tightly "I thought I was going into labor"

Marshall kissed her head "Don't worry it was false labor pains, you have nothing to be scared of I'll be there at our pups births" he said causing Everest to smile.

Ryder, Silvera, Pedz and Chase, Zuma and Skye meanwhile had found the trapped people.

There were 3 people who had been trapped when the earthquake struck causing the ground to collapse around their camp.

"Who the bloody hell would camp right next to the canyon's edge?" Silvera rolled her eyes "We have enough warnings around the Park about how dangerous it is to camp near edge's of cliffs"

"Irresponsible people" Pedz sighed and looked over at them "Brother, let me know what I can do to help" she said to Ryder

"It's alright Pedz, we have this handled" Ryder called up to Skye "Lower your harness Skye" he then pulled out his pup-pad and pressed Zuma's symbol "Zuma get below us in-case someone falls"

"No wowwies Wyder I'm alweady hewe" Zuma said driving his hovercraft under the trapped people

Skye lowered her harness to Ryder who got into it

A man waved as Ryder was taken over to him "I feel so stupid, camping here" he said

Ryder giggled "It's alright, now lets get you out of here" he connected the harness to the man "Easy Skye"

Skye had the man over to safety in seconds, Silvera disconnected to the harness from him, as Skye went back over and got the others. Then brought Ryder back.

Silvera was not happy. "I'm going to have to book you for disobeying the Park rules." She said to the 3 people.

"What rules?" A female asked as Pedz face palmed herself, and pointed to a Danger sign "Oh, guess we didn't see it"

"Next time we'll make sure we look" A man said causing Silvera to shake her head

"There won't be a next time Mate, I'm banning you from camping in the Park you may still visit it but not camp, and disobeying the Park rules will cause you to get a fee of $150 per person" Silvera wrote out a ticket and handed it to them

"WHAT THE F***! that's ridiculous!" The man tore the ticket up "We're not paying this!"

"Sorry mate I don't make the rules" Silvera said writing another ticket out

"Then whoever does is a greedy money hungry bastard!" The man spat on the ground

Pedz put her hands on her hips "Excuse me? I made the rules"

"Bitch!" The man said and went to swing a punch at her but Pedz grabbed his hand and forced it behind her back

"Try that again and I'll snap you arm" Pedz held both hands behind his back "Now Silvera get rid of him!" she let go of him and pushed him to Silvera

"Gladly, we have a police officer here who's going to put your under arrest" Silvera turned to Chase "All your's Chase." she said

The man burst out laughing "Really? A pup is going to arrest me?!"

Chase barked. "Ruff! Handcuffs!" he caught them as Silvera forced the man to his knees "You are under arrest, whatever you say will and can be used against you" he put the cuffs on the man

The female chuckled "You just got arrested by a pup"

"Whatever Amy" he sighed as Pedz forced him up

Pedz pushed the man to her Helicopter "I will drop him off then come back" she said pushing him into the Helicopter and went in herself

Rocky in the meantime had decided he wanted to go and walk back to Adventure Bay to see Wendy. But something caught the corner of his eye, he saw a young girl sitting on the ground crying

"Hello? Are you alright?" Rocky asked making his way over to the girl who looked at him "Hey, are you hurt?"

The girl nodded pointing to her ankle, it was swollen and bleeding.

"Here let me help" Rocky tore a piece of his vest and wrapped her ankle "I'm Rocky, what's your name?"

"Sarah" She replied wiping tears from her eyes

Rocky smiled "Where's your parents?"

"The ground swallowed them" Sarah said causing Rocky to scratch his head

"Where? show me" Rocky grabbed a stick and gave it to the girl "Use this to help you walk"

Sarah nodded taking the stick, and got up limping, Rocky walked beside her

They walked only a small distance, before Sarah stopped and pointed to a hole in the ground. Rocky looked over and spotted two people down the bottom both were unconscious

"See it ate them" Sarah said and started to cry

Rocky looked up at Sarah "Don't cry Sarah, I can help them I'm... I mean I was a member of the PAW Patrol, so helping people is still in my blood, I'll get them out"

"Oh thank you Rocky!" Sarah knelt down and hugged him "Thank you!"

"It's nothing" Rocky licked her cheek.

I might not be a member of the PAW Patrol anymore, but it doesn't mean i can't help people right?

He thought to himself.

 **To be continued**


	4. The Power Of Love

**A/N: I'm trying something different here, lets say this is a test chapter. I've changed my writing style a little, let me know what you guys think of the scenes in this chapter. Including the Marshall/Everest scene. Yeah I probably should warn you that scene may be a bit intense. Yikes!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Power Of Love**

* * *

Rocky looked into the hole in the ground then looked at Sarah, he was about to go get Ryder. But he stopped himself.

Thinking to himself, he sighed. I can do this! I don't need Ryder, or anyone else.

"Rocky? Are my mommy and daddy dead?" Sarah asked sobbing.

"No Sarah, just sleeping" Rocky replied licking the young girls face "Don't worry I'll get them out"

Somehow.

Meanwhile, back in the PAW Patroller. Everest and Marshall had been left alone, as Ryder and the pups helped Silvera and Pedz to place more signs around the canyon's edge.

Everest had fallen asleep with Marshall's paws wrapped around her body, she stirred before opening her eyes up, she was met by a kiss on the forehead by Marshall, smiling she licked his face

"Sleep well?" Marshall asked pulling Everest's body closer to his

"I always do when I'm next to you" Everest said causing Marshall to chuckle "What! I do!"

Marshall grinned licking her cheek "Oh I know you do, and that's great" he ever so gently rolled her over exposing that enlarged belly he loved so much, and began to plant licks across it, his mouth kissing and licking her neck before his mouth finally met hers.

They kissed, passionately, while Marshall's paws roamed across her belly.

Everest loved to see this side of Marshall, it was his romantic side, and she loved every bit of the affection he was giving her, she moaned at his paws movements.

Even after everything that happened, The Boot Camp with Rocky, Silvex healing Marshall's paw, then before that, all the bad stuff that happened in the Park, the very Park they were once again in. When Marshall was with her, all of that seemed to be forgotten in a heart beat.

That's a good thing right?

Still Marshall was so caught up in the moment, he was laying above her, careful not to put all his weight on her pregnant belly. He gently bit her neck leaving behind love bites, and sucked her skin a little, moans slipped from her mouth.

"I love you Everest" Marshall said, breaking away from her

Everest smiled, using her paws she pulled his head down to hers, and stole another kiss.

"Cheeky" Marshall chuckled staring into her eyes

"Hush" Everest said kissing him some more "I love you too Marshall" she smiled at him, her paws moving across his lower area "Marshall?"

Marshall kissed her neck some more "Yes love?" he said into her ear

Love.

That one word sent shivers through her body.

Everest had a certain sparkle in her eyes, Marshall hadn't seen in a while. Using her paws she wrapped them around Marshall leaving sloppy kissing on his neck, her cheeks became flushed.

Marshall felt heat building up in his groans, he moaned "We can't Everest, you know what Katie said, it's dangerous for the pups" He heard Everest sigh, smiling he kissed her

But Everest pulled away "It's been so long, I miss the feeling" She sighed closing her eyes and turned her head away from him.

Marshall thought back to Katie's words, warning about _mating_ at this stage of Everest's pregnancy. Not to mention what would happen if Ryder returns and they were, ' _busy'_ Ryder would properly freak out.

However Marshall smiled and turned Everest's face towards his, then whispered into her ear "Who says I have to go all the way in?"

This again, sent shivers through Everest body, once again she pulled him closer to her, feeling his body press against her, she moaned as Marshall planted kisses on her neck.

Grinning Marshall gently glided his body down hers, then kissed her belly "I can't wait to meet them" he said before getting off her and gently flipped her over.

"But what about Katie?" Everest asked feeling Marshall mount her, he was careful not to put his entire weight on her "Marshall?"

"I'll be careful I promise, do you trust me?" He asked, leaning forward and kissing her neck.

Everest titled her head staring him in his eyes "Of course I do Marshall"

"Alright then, but if you feel anything, anything at all, let me know and I'll stop" Marshall insured her, as he began to ever so slowly, push into her, _but not all the way in_ , he stayed in for awhile without moving, "Ready?" he asked kissing her back, she nodded, so Marshall started thrusting in and out, gently.

Moans slipped from Everest's mouth

Gosh, this felt amazing, it didn't just feel like mating. No it felt different, somehow, Marshall was so gentle with each thrust in, the way he moved his hips against her, the way he kissed her, his moans.

Was this, what humans call _making love?_

Rocky in the meantime, was having flash backs to his time in the Puppy Boot Camp, how everything happened so suddenly, if it wasn't for his mate Wendy, Silvera, Silvex or Pedz he most likely wouldn't have passed that camp.

For what though?

Where did passing that stupid camp really get him?

Was he a member of the PAW Patrol again?

Nope

Was he allowed to see his pregnant mate?

Nope

Was he allowed to even go near Marshall, let alone talk to him?

Again, nope.

To Rocky, the Camp was a waste of time. Or so he felt.

A soft hand pressed against his head, blinking he looked up to see Sarah looking back at him. Her hands gently wiped tears from his cheeks

Crap.

I was crying? He let out a sigh.

"Hey are you alright?" Sarah asked him in a concerned voice, her thoughts no longer on her unconscious parents but on the pup beside her

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rocky answered, obviously lying.

Sarah raising her brow "It's cause your not in the PAW Patrol isn't it?" she questioned him

Rocky slightly nods "Not only that Sarah, I want to-"

No wrong word

"I really need to talk to an ex friend of mine" Rocky lets out a sigh, as Sarah strokes his head

"M-Marshall right?" Sarah asks him, he nodded "Why don't you?"

Rocky now was the one raising his brow "You're kidding right?" he chuckled.

She shook her head

"I'm not allowed anywhere near Marshall" Rocky huffed looking down at her parents in the hole.

"Why not?" Sarah again questions Rocky.

Why so many questions! He sighed. "B-Because..." he hesitated "M-my anger... Everyone thinks even though I went to that Camp, I haven't changed"

"Have you?" She again questions him.

Rocky looked up into her sky blue eyes, the young girl smiled warmly at him.

Like heart warmly.

"I don't know..." He let out a long sigh "That's the thing, I keep telling myself I've changed, and that I won't try to hurt Marshall or Chase, or anyone, but I-I..." tears began to form in his eyes "I feel like I can't trust myself, it's a war I can't win, a war against myself" he slammed his paw in the ground

I hate it!

"Rocky" A voice says behind the girl and pup, both spin around to see none other then...

"Ryder?!" Rocky gasped, knowing Ryder had just heard everything, he whimpers

Rocky closed his eyes, tears escaped them

Crap.

Why cry now! WHY! stop being a cry baby Rocky.

He cried louder. Before he knew it, Ryder had picked him up and embraced the Mix-Breed in a well needed.

Hug

"It's alright to cry Rocky, I'm proud of you for admitting what you just did" Ryder says and kisses Rocky's head "Do you want to talk about it?" he questioned hugging the pup, holding him closer to his skin

Rocky could feel the heat coming off Ryder's body, he could tell Ryder must have been doing some type of job, because he stunk. But never the less, he buried his head into his owners chest and just cried.

Foot steps were heard behind them.

Rocky heard Ryder whisper stop, opening his eyes he was shocked to see the rest of the pups including Chase, and Pedz, and Silvera standing there. He didn't care, he continued to cry.

"I'm such a failure!" He cries feeling Ryder's grasp tighten around him "I can't do anything right Ryder I-"

"Sh" Ryder replied hushing him "Look, you're not a failure so don't you ever think that, and you will get better, I'll help you get over this pup" he says kissing Rocky's head

Rocky sniffled and looked up at Ryder's eyes "Why? After everything I've done, the teams a mess because of me"

Ryder smiled, warmly "That maybe true, but we'll all get through this together"

"But Ryder I'm not a member any-"

"Sh will you" Ryder gave a chuckle "Relax, your punishment isn't permanent, did you really think I'd keep you off the team forever? Because you should know, I'm not like that, I have heart, and I care about you"

"We all do dude" Zuma spoke up surprising everyone even him self.

Why the hell did I just say that! I totally can't stand Wocky!

Zuma frowned shaking his head "I mean dude, what you did, yeah was totally wong but we can't stay mad at you fowevew"

SHUT UP! ZUMA! You're making it worse!

Zuma closed his eyes, then felt eyes on him. Opening his eyes he was met by a stare from Chase, one which if looks could kill.

Well, Zuma would be dead.

"I can't believe you!" Chase hisses, releasing a low growl at the lab "Taking Rocky's side what the hell Zuma!"

"Chase! Enough!" Ryder eyeballs the Shepherd "Look we came here to find Rocky which we have and-" he was interrupted by groans from the hole

"Mommy!" Sarah screamed running to the edge

Rocky immediately jumped out of Ryder's grasp "Get away from the edge Sarah!" he yells out

But it's too late, before anyone had a chance to do anything.

Sarah fell.

 **To be continued**


	5. Over Reaction

**A/N: Small surprise in this chapter, enjoy the cliffy ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Over Reaction**

Just a few moments after Marshall demounts Everest and lays beside her kissing into her soft fur which lined her neck. His pup-tag lit up and Ryder's voice comes through saying he's needed right away, and that Rubble and Skye are on the way to get him.

He sighs before turning to Everest "How are you feeling?" he asks in a concerned tone "No pains anywhere? I wasn't rough was I? Or too fast? How are the pups?" he questions looking at her stomach

Everest gives a giggle "Relax Marshall I'm fine, and no, your were perfect" She replies kissing his cheek "The pups are fine, here feel for yourself" she says rolling over on her back, then grabbing his paw and placed it over her belly.

Small movements were felt beneath Marshall's paw who smiles, and lays a few kissed across it, then moved his mouth up, to her neck and kissed that, then brought his mouth to hers and kissed her passionately his tongue finding its way in her soft mouth.

A few moments later and they separate Marshall looked over at Rocky's pup-house but before he could even think about him, he was pulled into a hug, he smiles at Everest and cuddles with her "I love you"

"And I love you Marshall" She says using her paw to stroke his forehead, and kissed him, "Forget about Rocky" She finally speaks up.

 _Forget about him?_

 _How can someone just forget, after almost being killed so many times, Marshall's lost count. And back-stabbed by his so called friends, humiliated, hurt over and over, laughed at, called names. Seriously you can't just forget that type of stuff._

"Hey" Everest breaks his thought

Before she could say anything else, Rubble and Skye run into the PAW Patroller

Rubble instantly smells the air "Woah, did you guys mate?" he questions them in a way, it makes them laugh

"Oh silly Rubble" Skye says chuckling before walking over to the - soon to be parents -

Rubble follows close behind her "Ryder needs you Marshall" he sits down in front of them

Marshall groaned "Why now" he sighs closing his eyes

"Rocky and a small girl called Sarah need your help" Rubble looks at Marshall who was just staring at him after hearing the name _'Rocky'_

"Yeah, Sarah's parents fell into a hole after the earthquake, and now Sarah's trapped, hanging half way up the hole's side, if she loses her grip she'll fall" Skye continues "Ryder says he needs your help to check over Sarah's parents when we get them out"

"And where does Rocky come into this?" Marshall asks, his brow rises.

Rubble and Skye exchange glances

"You said 'Rocky and a small girl called Sarah' So I was assuming Rocky needs help?" Marshall questions as Everest gives a chuckle.

"He does need help, and a lot of it" Everest remarks giggling but is met by both Rubble and Skye's glare "What? I don't give a shit about Rocky, what he did to M-" she was cut off when Marshall kissed her, deeply

Skye feels her blood boil, why can't Everest just forget about Rocky, she's going to a mother and is acting like a kid herself

"Well Ryder wasn't asking your for help" Skye says in a sarcastic tone "It's Marshall he needs, not like you could help anyway in your -state-"

Everest sits up so fast she almost knocked Marshall over "Pardon Skye? My state? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Look at you Everest, I don't even know why Ryder allowed you to come, all you ever do is run your mouth off at Rocky, when he's trying so hard to change!" Skye raises her voice "I get your trying to protect Marshall, but all your doing is making things worse"

"Shut up!" Everest yells, the only thing stopping her from giving Skye a good wack to her jaw, is the fact Everest was still recovering from the mating session she had earlier with Marshall

Skye giggles watching Everest wobbly to her paws, with Marshall's support "Wore, and beached whale that's what you are Everest" Suddenly she bites down on her lip.

 _I sound just as bad as Everest._

 _Crap_

"E-Everest... I didn't mean that" Skye says wishing she hadn't said those words.

Rubble whimpers and backs away, staring at Everest, who's face is red, judging by the expression she's giving Skye... This could turn into a real-

 _Bitch fight_

"How dare you!" Everest finally says, her voice filled with. Hurt. Instead of yelling any louder, Everest starts sobbing, then crying "I'm not a wore Skye" she says, tears forming in her blue eyes.

Marshall was shocked, he would never of thought Skye out of all of the pups would be so.

 _Ruthless, and heartless_

Tears started rolling down Everest's cheeks "Skye's right about one thing" She says as Marshall pulls her close and embraces her in a hug

"I am?" Skye looks shocked but gazes at the Husky

"Why am I here? I can't help" Everest sighs, and cries into Marshall fur "I feel useless"

Marshall comforts her "You're not useless Everest, you're just carrying our pups" he says into her ear, using a paw he rubs her belly gently "Look at me" he pulls her face up and she looks into his eyes "If you're a whore, then your my whore" he smiles and kisses her passionately, titling his head to deepen the kiss

"T-thanks babe" Everest replies back and forces her tongue into his mouth, he sucks on it, softly.

 _Babe_.

 _She called me babe, wow she's never called me that before._

Marshall smiled his paw still rubs her belly

Rubble coughs "Don't mean to ruin the moment, but you guys already mated, and Ryder's waiting" he says hearing Marshall sigh.

Everest gives a small chuckle before kissing Marshall one more time then pulls away "Guess I better stay here"

"No way!" Marshall quickly says looking into her beautiful eyes "Katie said you can't be alone so you're coming with us" he smiles at her "You can walk right?"

Everest nods and stands to her paws "We better get going then" she says watching Marshall get into his EMT gear

"I'm sorry Everest" Skye finally says approaching her, but Everest shakes her head "I'm sorry I truly am, I shouldn't have called you a w-" she was cut off

"Just let it go Skye" Everest huffs not even bothering to make eye contact with Skye "Ready babe?"

Marshall chuckles at that name "Yes love" he returns a different name which makes Everest smile "Wanna lean on me?" he questions, as they begin walking out of the PAW Patroller, she nods and leans her entire weight on him.

Skye and Rubble walked ahead of them, leading them towards Ryder and the others.

Everest rests her head on Marshall's neck as they continue to walk.

"You good?" He questions and kisses her cheek

"I'm good" Everest says back smiling "So I'm your whore huh?"

"Yep, and beautiful one" Marshall gives a small giggle "You know, I'm glad Silvex healed my paw" he says looking down at the paw which was once broken, un-repairable "Now I can take care of you and our pups" he smiles

Everest licks his neck sending shivers across his body "That's true" she says back.

"D-do you think Rocky's truly changed?" Marshall's question causes Everest to suddenly stop, he stopped and looked at her

"Honestly, after seeing how he treated Zuma, I don't think he has changed" Everest replies with a sigh "I kinda miss the old Rocky" She looks at Marshall "After seeing what he almost did to you makes me-" she pauses with yet another sigh "I could never trust someone, who can so easily try to kill my mate"

Marshall kisses her forehead "But what about if he has changed?"

"And what about if he hasn't?" Everest replies staring at Marshall "I can't lose you Marshall, not now"

"You won't lose me" Marshall smiles and kisses her passionately

Neither one noticed, Skye and Rubble had continued a head. Truth be told, Marshall and Everest had actually walked a different way, and now without knowing it, they were lost.

Everest pulls away from Marshall and looks around them "Mmmm babe?"

"Yeah I know" Marshall sighs "Did you see which way they went?"

"No, my eyes were preoccupied on you" Everest chuckles and so does Marshall

Marshall activates his pup-tag "Um Ryder?" he says

"Where did you and Everest get too?" Ryder's voice comes back "Skye and Rubble just arrived but your both nowhere"

"We kinda got lost" Marshall holds back his giggles as Everest moves her tongue across his neck

Ryder giggles for Marshall "Oh Marshall, how did you manage that?"

"We stopped for a break, Everest can't walk very far" Marshall says, lying. But Ryder believes him

"Alright, you two sit tight and once we've rescued Sarah and her parents, Chase will come find you" Ryder replies back, and the cuts the communication off with Marshall

"odd" Marshall looks at his pup-tag "Something's interfering with them, I wo-" he's cut off by Everest who moves her paw in front of his mouth

"Listen" She says turning her head, to the West

Both pups listen carefully, as a rumble noise echo's through the Park. Birds begin to fly off in the distant trees

Straight away Marshall knows what it is "Another quake!" he yells then looks above them at the tree tops "We need to get to an opening" he says but then knows there's noway Everest can run

"But Marshall" Everest worriedly looks at him

"Here" He says and lowers his body close to the ground "Hope on"

Everest does just that, she gets on his back wrapping all four paws around him "A-are you sure you can carry me? I am a lot heavier you know"

Marshall doesn't reply, but slowly lifts himself up.

 _Gee, she's not kidding._

He strains at first, feeling like he's carrying two Everest's. Yet manages to fast walk through the trees

"You good up there?" He asks her worried he was walking to fast

"I'm fine Marshall" Everest wrapped her paws tighter around him, as his pace quickens to a slow run, she felt a pup kick her belly.

Marshall chuckled at the movement against his back "I think our pups are saying otherwise" he says slowing down from his run

The rumbling noise now became more of a roar, and the ground slightly moved beneath Marshall

"Hold on" He tells Everest seeing a small opening between the trees up a head, she again tightens her grip.

Once again the ground moves, but this time with more force, almost causing the Dalmatian to lose his balance, but he managed to keep moving towards the opening.

"We're not going to make it" Everest says worried looking above her at the trees which begin swaying, leaves and small branches fall around them "Marshall I'm scared" she tightens her grip around him yet again

Marshall ignoring the movement beneath him, quickens his walking pace, which soon turns to be a fast run, he feels Everest bounce on his back she lets out a groan which causes him to slow down

The ground again moves, this time more rapidly, and harder. Marshall loses his balance and falls to the ground with Everest on top of him.

 _Damn it_

Instead of trying to get up, he rolls them both over and places his paws around her, holding her head against his chest to protect her from any falling objects.

He suddenly felt pain in his head, and warm red liquid drips from the top of it, this time Everest was the one to hold him, his world begins to go dim, there is only pain.

"Marshall! Stay with me! Please!" he hears Everest beg him, but his head is throbbing to much, he passes out and Everest holds him against her

Meanwhile, before Ryder could instruct his pups to begin rescuing Sarah and her parents, the quake hits them to.

Rocky was standing too close to the edge, the shaking, forced him to lose his balance and he fell down in the hole.

"ROCKY!" Ryder yells out, forced to the ground by the violent shaking beneath him.

Chase was the next to go over the edge and fall in the hole, just as Rubble and Zuma almost went over, Silvera and Pedz grabbed them pulling them back.

Tree branches snap from the tree trunks where they had grown from, even some of the trees fell.

Once the ground stops shaking and moving, Everest finally opens her eyes, a tree had fallen just feet away from her and Marshall.

Speaking of Marshall she looks down at him worried, but sighs relieved when her eyes see he's awake looking back up at her, examining his head she noticing a cut on the top but it's stopped bleeding.

 _Thank_ _goodness_ _for that._

"Hi" She says with a smile, licking the blood from his head.

Marshall lets a small chuckle out before he slowly sits up "Hi" he replies then looks around him "What hit me?"

Everest shrugs "I don't know, a tree branch maybe? But how does your head feel?" she questions him with worry in her eyes

"Aches a little but don't worry I'm fine" He insures her then places a paw on her belly "Are they ok?" he asks glancing at her belly "Any movement?"

"Yeah, they moved just after the ground stopped moving, probably thought I was on a roller-coaster" She jokes giggling, then watches Marshall bring his lips close to her belly "What are you doing?"

"Sh" He tells her and places a kisses on her belly "How are my pups doing? Good I hope" he says between the kisses "You all enjoyed the ride I hear"

Everest chuckles, and gently washes the cut on his head with her tongue

 _Gosh he's so cute when he talks to them_

Marshall smiles and kisses her belly some more, before he stops then moves his head up to Everest's "And what about you? How's my mate doing? You don't feel sick do you? After all of that shaking" he asks and licks her cheek

"I'm fine" She says back "Better question, where are we?"

Marshall looks around them at the surroundings "I don't know, and I don't remember which way we came, everything looks so different" he stands to his paws before helping Everest up to hers, but she suddenly clutches her stomach and falls against him "Everest? What's wrong?" he asks as worry begins to take over him

He looks at the ground and noticing something, his eyes glance back at Everest

 _No! No! Not now!_

 _Her water's broke!_

 **To be continued**


	6. Contractions

**Chapter 6: Contractions**

Marshall looks at the puddle in the dirt, now turned to mud, he holds Everest close to him, as she wraps her front paws around him, while resting her head against his chest. She hasn't shown signs of labor yet.

"Are you ok?" Marshall asks her kissing the top of her head, he feels her nod against his chest in response. "Everest?"

"I'm scared" She finally says and shifts in his grasp, looking up into his eyes "I'm scared Marshall, going into labor out here? What if something h-"

He cuts her off "Katie gave me courses about delivering remember? I'll deliver our pups if I have to, and nothing will go wrong, i promise love"

Everest again places her head against his chest, it's so warm, his fur so soft "Shouldn't we go somewhere less open?"

"Wait a few moments, I don't want to move you if you start getting contractions" He says sitting himself closer to her "Just lay against me, relax" he kisses her head, she does what he says and lays down against him, her head still on his chest "I won't let anything bad happen, ok?"

"I trust you" Everest turns her head and kisses his chest "Marshall it's been 10 minutes can we please go somewhere else? I don't like being in the open like this, but when I could go into labor"

Marshall nods and helps her stand up "Get on, I'll carry you" he says lowering himself

Everest moves herself and climbs on him "We don't even know how many pups I'm carrying" she points out

"Yeah, I know that, but that's the fun part" He chuckles, and slowly stands to his paws. He looks around and spots a small tree in the distance, it stands by itself on a hill, and its branches are low to the ground, perfect for privacy and cover "I found the perfect spot" he smiles and slowly walks towards the tree

Everest suddenly grunts and a painful moan slips from her mouth, her grip around Marshall tightens, and she feels her lower stomach become tense, but as soon as the pain comes, it's gone again within seconds "M-Marshall..." she says holding onto him tightly

Marshall straight away knew what it was "First contraction! We have to time the minutes between them" he says making it to the tree before he activates his pup-tag "Ryder? Hello? It's Marshall" he receives no answer back so he tries again "Is anyone there? Everest's going into labor!"

Static is all he gets back

"We're alone aren't we?" Everest feels Marshall gently lift her off of him and she's placed deep within the tree's cover

"No, Everest, my love, we're not alone, we have each other" Marshall says digging a small hole and he gently drags Everest into it, and lays beside her, placing his paw across her belly

She looks into his eyes, feeling a bit more relaxed. But then she grunts again before clutching her belly "M-Mars-" she tries to say his name, but a moan cuts her off as she feels her lower body become tense again

"Sh, just let it happen" Marshall smiles warmly and holds her paw, she moans but then the contraction is over "7 minutes apart" he says and kissed her head

Tears escape Everest's eyes "That hurt more then the first one" she sighs, then feels Marshall lay beside her, pulling her close to his body

"Katie did warned us your contractions will become more intense, but don't fight them" Marshall runs his paws gently across her belly "Let them happen, ok?"

She nods and turns her head kissing his cheek "Why did it have to happen now? I'm not due for two weeks"

"Stress probably, not to mention we did mate" Marshall sighs "Maybe we shouldn't have mated" he feels responsible.

 _What if that's the reason she's going into Labor?_

His thoughts are cut off, by Everest who again grunts and moans with pain, he feels her stomach go tense beneath his paw. Her moans are louder then last time, he looks at her eyes but she slams them shut, then the contraction is over again

"I need to examine you," Marshall moves himself to her lower region

She tries to roll on her side but groans.

"Let me help" He says gently rolling her over, then looks between her back-paws "You're not dilated yet, but your contractions are getting closer together"

"They're coming soon aren't they?" Everest asks him with a touch of fear in her voice, tears roll down her cheeks "I'm scared" she says again, this time she begins to sob.

Marshall is at her head within seconds "It's going to be alright, I'm the EMT pup remember I won't let anything happen to your or our pups, I promise Everest" he leans in and kisses her passionately.

He feels her body trembling with fear, so he deepens the kiss

"Just think once this is all over we'll be parents" Saying that he sees her smile slightly "We still need to think of names, oh! What about Marevest?"

Everest chuckles "That's not a name, you made it up silly" she smiles at him who kisses her forehead

"What names do you like?" Marshall questions moving himself right beside her as he wraps his paw tighter around her

She's quiet for a moment before she speaks "I like, Eclipse for a girl, like Lunar Eclipse" she says

"Well that's one name done" Marshall smiles and feels her stomach tense beneath his paw, but she doesn't seem to show any pain "Alright, so male name?" he asks noticing how her mind is taken off the contraction she's currently experiencing

"How do you like Spark?" Everest asks him, who smiles and kisses her cheek

"I love it" He says feeling the tension in her stomach disappear, he smirks at her

Everest lifts a brow "What?"

"You do realize you just had another contraction right?" He asks with a smile

"I did?" Everest sees Marshall nod "Oh, well I like both of those names" she doesn't seem to be bothered about the contractions anymore

"And I love them, so you know what? If we have a boy and a girl we'll use those names, they're beautiful names, just like you" Marshall gently massages her belly "It's going to be so amazing to hold our pups, and you know what is even more amazing? and awesome?" he feels her shake her head "I might even get to deliver them into the world"

Everest giggles, kissing his neck "I love you so much Marshall"

Before Marshall even had a chance to say anything back, she lets out a loud moan, he feels her belly go tense, a lot tenser then before

"I-it h-hurts" She grunts and moves her paw around Marshall, it holds him tightly

Marshall sees how much pain she's in and kisses her, passionately and deeply. She responds and kisses him back.

The touch of his lips pressed against hers, chases the pain from the contraction away and before she knew it, the contraction was over. But she continues the kiss, her paws exploring his body

Marshall smiles but gently pushes her away, before things get out of hand, or paws. "See? It's over" he says and she hugs him "And Everest, I love you as well"

"How many minutes are between my contractions now?" She asks him, in a more relaxed tone

"About 3, which means our pups will be coming sooner then we think" He replies, she frowns and he notices "But don't worry I'm here" he pressing his lips against hers, she returns the kiss again

Everest separates from the kiss, and waits for the next contraction to come.

 _But it doesn't._

 _5 minutes pass, then 7 minutes, 10, 13, 15, still no contraction._

Then it happens, she tightens her paws around Marshall's body, and feels her stomach tense tight, she bites her lip to stop herself from loudly yelping. The pain is intense, sweat begins to seep from her body, this contraction lasts merely 20 seconds, but it seems like forever.

Marshall is down between her back-legs and sees she's half way dilated, he glances at his mate who's breathing has increased as another contraction hits her "Everest, you need to slow your breathing down" he quickly goes back to her head and grabs it with his paws, her eyelids are shut tight "Look at me"

She opens her eyes, trying to breathe but she struggles to do so, her chest hurts, but the tension in her belly is released as the contraction ends.

"Marshall?!" A voice calls over Everest's heavy breathing

Marshall ignores the voice "Everest my love, listen you have to slow your breathing down, breathe with me" he turns her head and looks into her eyes, she nods "Inhale and hold your breath until I count to 3 then exhale"

She nods again

"Inhale" He tells her, and she does "Now hold it, 1... 2... 3... and exhale" she does again "Good, now repeat it" he places a kiss on her cheek as she repeats his process

While she's focused on her breathing, Marshall goes down between her back-legs again and gasps.

She's pretty much fully dilated, she's going to get the urge to push any moment

But another contraction hits her, she can't stop the moan and yelp which escapes her mouth, her stomach tenses, and her paws dig into the dirt beneath her. She focuses on her breathing, which is increasing again.

Marshall is at her head end, and kisses her forehead "Good girl, keep breathing like that" he says as the contraction lasts longer this time, a hand is placed on Marshall's head. He turns around to see the Medical Ranger Anna

 _Thank god_

"Anna!" Marshall smiles happily then turns his attention back to Everest "but you were trapped in Ranger HQ"

Anna nods, as moans slip out Everest's mouth. "How far dilated is she?"

"Almost fully" Marshall replies a little relieved that Anna is here, he goes down to check but Anna places her hand on his head

"It's alright, I got this" She smiles and pulls her Medical bag in under the tree "You focus on comforting her, let me worry about the rest" She says pulling a large blanket out of the bag, then lifts Everest up and places her on it "That should be more comfy"

"Everest it's going to be alright" Marshall kisses her cheek then forehead "You ok?"

She nods as the contraction finally ends "I-it hurts s-so much"

Anna pulls out medical items, such as a few needles, some blankets, towels, medical scissors and others items "Here" she says and picks up a needle gently pushing it into Everest's side, then pulls the needle out once the liquid is injected "That should help"

"How did you know where we were? Or that she's having contractions?" Marshall asks looking up at the Medical Ranger who smiles warmly

"That would be us" Ranger's, Michael and Mark say together as they enter under the tree

Marshall sighs relieved

"We picked up your call to Ryder" Mark says pointing to his Ranger Communicator "Then we-"

Michael cuts him off "We tracked your pup-tag"

 _Smart_

Anna examines Everest, who's eyes are closed "Marshall, Everest, they're coming"

Everest opens her eyes as she's gently rolled over onto her back "M-Marshall..." she says, and Anna spreads her back-legs softly and gently apart, a towel is placed near her rear.

 _It's really happening,_ _I'm about to give birth..._

A smile spreads across Everest's face, she glances up at Marshall who's smiling back at her, he brings his mouth to hers and kisses her.

Both Michael and Mark say _Nawww_ at the same time

Anna chuckles but rolls her eyes "Come here, and let them kiss, I'll need both of your help since we don't know how many pups she's having"

"Huh?" Marshall stops kissing Everest and looks at Anna "How did you know?"

Again Anna chuckles "Katie told me, she said you wanted it to be a surprise, but I can tell you now, how many she's going to have" she says gently pushing on Everest's belly "Do you two love-pups want to know?"

Everest looks up at Marshall as he kisses her cheek, she nods at him

"Alright then," Marshall replies and sees Anna removes her hands from Everest's belly she holds one hand in the air, and folds down her thumb and pointer finger, leaving 3 fingers up.

Marshall grins then brings his mouth next to one of Everest's ears "We're going to be parents to 3 pups"

Before Everest could reply, she groans and moans loudly, her belly tenses hard and her muscle's begin to ache, she grabs hold Marshall's paw. Pain shoots through her lower body, she grunts closing her eyes tightly, more moans slip out.

 _But_

 _This is not another contraction._

 **To be continued**


	7. The Storm and Birth

**A/N: Longer chapter here, i was gonna to make a double post, but meh stuff it! 2 chapters in one. Enjoy my sweeties! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Storm and Birth**

Dark.

Darkness was all he saw when he grunted opening his eyes up, he attempted to move but was overwhelmed by pain.

"Easy" A female voice says, forcing him to lay down "You had a nasty fall"

"How long was I out?" Chase asks, his vision blurry, but he sees a shape of a woman and a man

The woman checks her watch on her wrist "About 20 minutes" she replies.

Chase hears a moan next to him, turning his head he's shocked to see Rocky laying next to him unconscious.

"What happen?" He asks, his memory foggy "Where's, Sarah?"

"I'm here" The girl replies holding her arm "Rocky saved you" she says, as Chase's eye's widened

"Wait, Rocky saved me?" He huffed, Sarah and her parents nod

 _This has to be a joke._

Voices are heard above them, looking up Chase sees Ryder, Pedz and Silvera looking down at them

"Chase! Are you ok?" Ryder calls out helping Silvera lower a rope down in the hole

Chase tries to sit up, but every inch of his body aches "I'm ok Ryder Sir" he calls back

"Great, because after we've got you all out, we need to find Marshall and Everest, fast" Ryder's voice is filled with worry "Everest's in labor"

Chase gasps.

"So I'll need you to track th-" He's cut off by Silvera who says something into his ear "Really? Anna's there?" Ryder questions then watches his sister tie the rope around a nearby tree

Silvera nods at him "Yeah, mate don't worry, Anna will look after Everest, for now we need to worry about getting your pups out that blasted hole" she says and ties the rope around his waist "You sure you don't want me to go in?"

Ryder shakes his head "As you said they're my pups" he says lowering himself in the hole

It isn't long until he reaches the bottom then looks at Sarah and her parents "Hi, I'm-"

"Ryder, leader of the PAW Patrol" Sarah's dad smiles "I'm Jake, or Mr Smith, and that's my wife Rosanne"

His wife, Rosanne was kneeling beside Rocky and Chase.

Ryder immediately makes his way over to his pups "Chase are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" he asks worried

"Just a little sore, but I'm fine Ryder sir" Chase replies sitting up "I don't know about Rocky though"

 _What? Why do I even care about him? He can die in hell for all I care_

Chase sighs, but then sees Rocky starting to wake up. Was he actually happy Rocky's ok.

 _What the hell is wrong with me! I don't care for him, do I?_

"Rocky? You ok?" Chase finds himself asking

Rocky sits up at stares at the Shepherd "Yeah," a little shocked, but thinking Chase was just joking.

Ryder is even shocked but he smiles "Lets get you all out of here, we need to find Marshall and Everest and fast" he picks both pups up in his hand before turning to Mr. and Mrs. Smith "How good are you both at climbing?"

Mr. Smith gives a chuckle "Oh don't worry about us, we can climb out no worries" he turns to Sarah

"Piggy back me daddy" Sarah smiles a adorable smile.

he chuckles again "Come on then" he says and lowers himself down, Sarah climbs on his back wrapping her hands around his neck and feet around his waist "After you Ryder"

Ryder smiles, such a cute family. "Ok Pull us up" he yells up to Silvera and Pedz

They both grip the rope and slowly pull Ryder up, once his up he hugs both pups tightly "I was so worried about both of you, I don't know what I'd do if I lose you, any of you" he says looking at Skye, Rubble and Zuma

Seconds later Mr. and Mrs. Smith climb up "Thank you" They say together

"No problem," Ryder smiles placing Chase and Rocky on the ground "Chase do you think you can track Marshall's sc-" he cuts off by Pedz who's looking at her phone "What is it?"

"Brother we have a small.. No big problem" Pedz sighs staring at her phone's screen "A Severe Thunderstorm is developing and heading this way"

"Bugger" Silvera grinds her teeth together, thinking "Earthquake and now a Thunderstorm all in one day" She sighs then looks at Sarah and her parents

"We really need to find Marshall and Ever-" Ryder is cut off

Mr. Smith smiles warmly "We'll be fine, our Vehicle is close by, go find the rest of your team"

"And thank you for rescuing us" Mrs. Smith says, holding her husbands hand

Sarah kneels in front of Rocky "I think Chase is starting to forgive you, keep your head up" she scratches under the Mix-Breeds chin who hugs her

"Come on Sarah darling" Her mother smiles

Sarah releases her grip on Rocky then stands up, she and her parents wave then walk off

Rocky smiles to himself.

"You ok dude's?" Zuma questions both rescued pups, they both nod

Chase avoids eye contact with Rocky.

 _Did he really save me? But why, after everything I've done to him, and put him through_

"Chase?" Skye licks his cheek and hugs him, he hugs her back "I was so worried, I thought you were-"

Chase cuts her off by kissing her deeply, her eyes roll in the back of her head, she forces her tongue inside his mouth

Ryder coughs and gives a giggle "Come on you two" he says causing both pups to separate

Silvera looks at her ranger communicator "Bugger, must have got broken during the quake"

"No biggy, I can get teams in here to help us search" Pedz suggests but Ryder shakes his head

"We can handle it" Ryder smiles placing his hand on his sister shoulder "Lets get going, Chase I need you to see if you can pick up their scent"

Chase nods and walks ahead.

Meanwhile, Everest's moans and groans echo through the nearby trees, as she's hit by another... what seems like a contraction. Anna Is at her rear-end examining her, Mark and Michael sit on either side of the Husky with blankets.

Marshall is holding her paws while he kisses Everest deeply "You're doing great" he whispers in her ear, wiping tears from her cheeks.

She smiles, weakly at him. Closing her eyes, she shuts them tight, she feels her belly tense, pain hits her, it feels like something is controlling her body, she has no control over what's happening. A loud painful moan slips out.

"Everest, when I tell you, push ok?" Anna suddenly says

Marshall's eyes widen, he feels her grip on his paw tighten

 _Oh Shit, it's really happening_

She nods, and opens her eyes up staring at Marshall

"I'm right here, you'll be fine" Marshall insures her, kissing her forehead "Just do what Anna says, and remember your breathing, slow breaths"

She nods again, then groans, her body has a mind of it's own and begins to push, without Anna saying anything.

"Good girl" Anna places her hand gently on Everest's belly "Again Everest"

Everest moans, loudly, her body begins to feel numb, probably from all the contractions, closing her eyes, she pushes again, it hurts, like nothing she's experienced before, tears escape her closed eyelids, only to be gently licked anyway by Marshall's soft, wet tongue.

She opens her eyes for a split second, her grip on Marshall's paw tightens again, everything suddenly just hits her, she feels the urge to push again, her stomach tenses.

"Everest push!" Anna instructs, and gets a towel, and blanket ready "I can see the first one's head" she announces, which gives Everest courage.

She pushes, harder, its painful, her lower muscle's all tense when she pushes, then she feels it, something slips out of her, seconds later cries enter her ears.

Marshall presses his lips against her "You did it" he whispers "Open your eyes love,"

She does, but her vision is a little blurry, however she manages to see Anna wrapping something up in a blanket.

"Congratulations" Anna smiles, and hands the blanket to Mark "Give her to Everest, to feed"

Mark nods and gently moves up to Everest's head, he shows Marshall first who kisses Everest's cheek "Congratulations, your daughter" Mark smiles warmly

Everest lifts her head up to get a better look, she bursts out in tears, when she sees her daughter "She's so small" she says looking at the pup

She can only see it's head as the pup's body is wrapped tightly in the blanket to keep it warm, but it's fur is white, and long like Everest's, it has a small black ring around on of it's eyes, and a black spot on one ear.

Marshall kisses the small pups head before he kisses Everest "She looks like you" he says then looks at Anna, before he could say anything she speaks

"It's alright Marshall, it could be some time before the other two are born, Everest can rest for awhile" Anna removes a towel from below Everest, which is covered in red liquid, she places a fresh one under her.

Michael puts a blanket over Everest "Rest" he says glancing over Mark's shoulder "Oh my god, now that is just adorable"

Everest chuckles weakly, she feels her body relaxing. Then watches as Mark placing the pup in Marshall's grasp.

"What do you want to name her?" Marshall asks and lays the pup on Everest's belly, so it can begin to feed off her, which the pup does.

"Eclipse?" Everest says back, feeling the pup wrap its mouth around one her nipples, it feels weird at first, but she lifts her head with Marshall's help to get a better look at their daughter.

Marshall smiles and plants a kiss on Everest's cheek "Eclipse it is" he places a paw behind Everest's had to help support her. "You did a excellent job"

Anna remains sitting at the bottom of Everest, she wipes her own forehead with a cloth

"You ok?" Mark asks worried "You look wiped"

She chuckles a little "I'm fine, hurt my side is all when i got out of our HQ"

"What about Kate and Brad?" Michael asks, worry fills his voice

Anna shakes her head "I don't know, I was in the my infirmary when the quake struck, I managed to get out with my medical bag, but then I saw that Brad's Weather Station had collapsed" She sighs "I think, Brad and Kate are still trapped, so I took Silvera's horse, Snowy, to try find you guys know you were out in the park,"

"I'm sorry" Everest suddenly speaks out, all eyes turn to her "You should be trying to get them out, not here with me"

Marshall turns Everest's face towards him "Don't go blaming yourself Everest, if i had to pick I'd chose over anything"

"But Marshall that's because I'm your mate" Everest says chuckling a little, feeling exhausted

He notices and kisses her forehead "Just rest, you need it, we still have two pups to meet yet" he smirks and she giggles at him

Anna looks at Marshall and Everest she smiles then whispers something to both Mark and Michael, who leave the shade of the tree, Anna stands up to do the same

"Where are you going?" Everest asks in a somewhat worried tone

Anna smiles before patting Everest's head "Don't worry we're just going to be outside the tree, I'm going to try to contact Ryder and Silvera"

"But-" Everest is cut off

"There's no sign the other two pups are coming anytime soon, so I want you to rest" Anna says then glances at Eclipse who's fallen asleep while suckling from Everest, she picks the small pup up and places her next to Everest, before rolling the Husky on her side to make her more comfortable. "Marshall, keep both of them warm, and if you need anything call out" she says

Marshall nods, and watches Anna walk from under the tree. He turns his attention back to Everest, and looks at Eclipse "She looks so much like you" he smiles and kisses Eclipse's head then Everest's

She smiles back weakly, and groans when she moves a little

"How are you feeling?" Marshall questions and lays next to her, with Eclipse between their body's

Everest wasn't going to lie, she feels weak, her lower body is numb, and downstairs aches "Tired, and exhausted" she says, then worry sweeps over her.

 _This is just from giving birth to one pup, I still have two left..._

"Are you in pain?" Marshall asks licking her cheek, then places his paw around her, moving himself closer to her, Eclipse snuggles between her parents. Causing Marshall to smile.

"I'm alright, just a little sore down there" Everest replies, and places a kiss directly onto Marshall's lips

Marshall kisses her back, and turns his head to the side deepening the kiss. After a short make out session he finally pulls away, and looks at Eclipse, gently stroking her tiny head with his paw "You did good" he smiles and looks into Everest's blue eyes "Never thought being a parent would feel this great"

Everest gives a small chuckle "You're so cute" she lays a kiss on his cheek, she smiles but it soon fades "Marshall?"

"What's wrong? are you in pain?" He asks, but she shakes her head "What is it?"

"I don't think I can do it" She swallows hard, looking at Eclipse "Giving birth to her was hard, I'm so exhausted I don't think I ca-" she's cut off by Marshall's soft lips

He breaks the kiss and looks at her, stroking her face with his paw "You can do it, because I'm right here" he moves his paw down to her belly and ever so gently rubs it "Don't worry Everest just think when it's over we're going to have 3 pups"

Everest smiles, then Anna returns

"How are you feeling Everest?" She asks then goes down and checks Everest over

"Better" Everest replies laying her head against Marshall's chest

Anna smiles "Anymore contractions?" she asks, Everest shakes her head "Well, I'm happy to tell you, Ryder and the others are on the way here, I just got in contact with Silvera, however saying that I would like to deliver the other two pups here? We shouldn't move you"

Everest just nods, and feels her eyes getting heavy. Marshall holds her close.

"Do you want me to take Eclipse for awhile? So she can rest?" Anna asks Marshall who nods, so she gently removes the pup from between both parents, she has a worried look

"What is it Anna?" Marshall questions, then hears Everest soft snoring, he smiles. And glances at the Medical Ranger

Anna gently cradles Eclipse in her arms "There's a storm coming Marshall, I'm hoping Everest gives birth to your other two pups before it hits, or we have no choice but to move her."

"When's it going to hit?" Marshall asks worried, he pulls Everest closer to him

"2 hours apparently, but as you remember Thunderstorms around here are unpredictable" Anna looks behind her after

Marshall's ears pick up a noise "That sounds like-"

"They're here!" Mark yells out, which wakes Everest up, she lets out a loud yelp followed by a moan

Marshall's eyes narrow at her, Anna hands Eclipse to Michael

"Mark, Michael, tell them to keep their distance, I don't want too many around here" Anna gently rolls Everest on her back again, and removes the blanket from her "Everest, it's time to push again"

Everest groans, and Marshall takes hold of her paw, then kisses it, she smiles at that, but her smile fades, her belly tenses again, she moans painfully

"Everest, push!" Anna instructs her

Everest does, she pushes, her back arches up as she does so, pain explodes throughout her body, her breathing rapidly increases, she sees her vision begin to fade due to the lack of oxygen, she tries to slow her breathing down, but her body pushes again resulting in more pain, sweat pours from her forehead

"Marshall! She needs to slow her breathing down!" Anna feels Everest's lower belly

"Everest, look at me" Marshall turns her head towards his, she looks at him "Remember what we did when you were having contractions?" he asks, she nods "Let's do it again, breathe with me"

"But-" a moan cuts her off, her body pushes again, she groans "M-Marshall I..I.. Can't do t-this!"

Marshall reacts and kisses her, passionately, she immediately feels her pain reducing, his kiss is slow, her eyes close as he presses his lips tighter against hers.

Anna smiles, and gets a towel and blanket ready.

Everest's mind is taken completely off what's going on, she returns the kiss as Marshall strokes her face gently, she hears Ryder's voice, and then Mark's. Her body pushes again causing her lips to let go of Marshall's she moans loudly, but then feels Marshall's warm, moist, soft lips against hers again

"You're doing great" He whispers deepening the kiss "I'm right here love" he says holding her paw, while still kissing her.

Ryder tells the pups to keep their distance, which they do. However they hear Everest's moans and groans "She's in good hands" he says and feels Pedz place her hand on his shoulder

"It will be fine brother" Pedz smiles, knowing deep down regardless of how brave Ryder might be, she knows he's worried, every time Everest moans, Ryder's body jolts. Pedz pulls him for a hug.

The wind suddenly pick's up, blowing the tree Everest is under. A blast of thunder is heard in the distance

"Bloody hell! Not now!" Silvera gazes up at the sky, which is darkening. She quickly runs under the tree "Anna we need to get to shelter now!" she says, as Everest pushes, moans slip out her mouth.

"Come on Everest, a few more pushes" Anna sees the head of the pup "It's almost here"

Marshall brings him mouth next to her ear "You got this love, you can do it, I'm right here"

Everest literally screams loud, her breathing still heavy. When she feels her stomach tense she pushes with everything she has, but her vision is fading. She shakes her head opening her eyes, then feels the pup start to come out of her

Anna carefully helps the pup out, and wraps it in a towel and blanket before handing it to Silvera. "Everest we need to get you out of here." she says

Everest feels her body being lifted up, she moans painfully, everything hurts, her lower body is numb, her muscle's ache.

"How far is the PAW Patroller?" She hears Anna ask Ryder

"Not very far" Ryder replies patting Everest's head "Come on pups" he says leading them all back towards the PAW Patroller

Marshall runs next to Anna who's holding Everest close to her body

Moans slip out of Everest's mouth, as she wraps her paws around Anna's body "It's coming!" she groans, feeling the urge to start pushing again.

 _Shit, she's not going to make it_

 **To be continued**


	8. Under-Estimated

**Chapter 8: Under-Estimated**

The PAW Patroller was in view, as the group ran towards it. Pedz was now carrying Eclipse and Ryder the other new born pup. Anna gripped Everest in her arms, carrying her tightly

Everest was trying so hard to not give birth, right there. But it wasn't working, she kept getting the urge to push "It h-hurts..." she moans, her grip on Anna tightened

"Hold on love" Marshall looks up at her with worry in his eyes

Chase ran beside Marshall "She'll be alright buddy" he says nudging Marshall's side

"Yeah, we're all here for you both" Rubble smiles from the other-side of Ryder

Ryder looked down at the pup in his arms "Marshall, Everest by the way this one's another girl" he says smiling.

Everest looks over at Ryder, then at Anna. "A-Anna..." her body starts to go all tense again, she feels pain shooting throughout her lower region, and gets the urge to push, she moans in pain, closing her eyes she feels Anna's grip around her tighten as the Medical Ranger pulls her closer, sweat begins to seep from her forehead and soon, she pushes.

Anna quickly stops upon feeling Everest pushing, kneeling down she pulls out a blanket and lays Everest on it

"We're almost there" Everest hears someone say, she's not sure who said it, she pushes again, groaning.

Anna rolls her over on her back gently. "Everest I'm delivering your last pup here"

"But Anna the PAW Patroller is just there" Rocky says looking at the vehicle which is merely 20 metres away "Wouldn't it be better to go in there?"

"No Rocky, not when she's pushing, its dangerous to move her" Anna warns gently spreading Everest's back paws

Marshall's at Everest side within seconds, he looks worried "Anna what about the storm?"

Pedz and Silvera look up at the sky, dark clouds are gathering over head, the storm can see moving in from Jake's Mountain

"Judging how fast those storm clouds are moving, we have about 10 minutes before it's here" Silvera points out, and kneels down placing her hand on Anna's shoulder "You can do this Anna, I have my trust in you"

Pedz looks at the pup in her arms "Ryder, we must get these two pups inside the PAW Patroller"

He nods in agreement then looks at his pups "I want everyone inside, apart from Marshall"

"Buddy it's going to be ok" Chase looks at Marshall and gives him a hug "Oh and you're pups are adorable, don't worry we'll look after them for you" he says with a smile

"Thanks Chase" Marshall hugs him back, but soon lets go when Everest screams

Chase turns around and follows the rest of the pups, including Ryder and Pedz into the PAW Patroller.

Silvera, and her rangers Mark and Michael stay behind to help Anna deliver the last pup

Marshall takes hold of Everest's paw and kisses it "Everest I'm right here" he whispers into her ear, a smile appears on her face but soon fades "You can do this"

Anna pulls a towel out of her medic bag then examines Everest "You have to push a lot harder Everest, or the storm will get here before you give birth"

Everest nods then swallows hard, her body tenses, and muscle's start to contract, closing her eyes she pushes, and pushes hard, so hard it causes her to howl in pain, her grip on Marshall's paw tightens, she feels her lower body twitch with the pain "I-it h-hurts!" she screams pushing hard

"I know Everest, you can do this" Anna places her hand on Everest's belly to feel where the pup is.

 _Shit, she's got a long way to go_

Everest suddenly stops pushing and shakes her head "I-I.. Can't do it, I j-just can't"

"Yes you can" Marshall kisses her deeply, she kisses him back, tears falling from her eyes. So Marshall wipes them away "I love you Everest, I know you're stronger then you think" he licks her cheek before kissing her forehead "Besides we have one more pup to meet,"

Everest softly chuckles at that, opening her eyes she looks into Marshall's eyes "B-but it hurts s-so much"

"I know it does, but I'm here, and I'll always be here, just like you said to me when I was injured" He replies then notice she's pushing but doesn't realize it, Anna nods at him to keep talking to her "Do you remember when we made out in my EMT truck the last time we were at the Park?"

"Yeah, that was romantic and fun" Everest finds herself smiling regardless of the situation

Marshall licks her cheek again "Yes yes it was, and your lips are so soft, i couldn't stop myself from kissing them" he gives a chuckle and lays down beside her, his body pressed up against hers "It was a urge I couldn't fight off, and when i was dying, you gave me a reason to live, even if i didn't know it back then, I loved you, I loved you from the very first time I saw you"

 _Wow_

"Thanks Marshall" Everest smiles and rests her head across his chest, she feels his paw wrap around her belly "And I love yo-" she pauses seeing Anna smiling at her, and almost passes out when she sees what she's holding.

Cries enter hear ears.

"You did it!" Marshall smiles warmly before kissing her deeply, he pulls away and hugs her "See told you, you could do it"

Everest chuckles a little, feeling completely exhausted "Thank you Marshall" she says as he presses his lips to hers, she kisses back. Then both look at Anna

"Congratulations" Anna says wrapping the pup up "Another girl, you have 3 daughters" she turns to Silvera and gives the pup gently to her "Everest I need to move you, I know your in a lot of pain but we can't stay here"

Everest nods, then Anna kneel's down and ever so gently picks her up. She moans from the movement, her lower body throbbing, she has no energy what so ever.

"Come on, lets get inside" Silvera says and leads them towards the PAW Patroller

Marshall watches Everest, as Anna carries her. Then looks at the pup in Silvera's arms, he couldn't help but smile.

 _I'm a father of three pups_

Once inside the PAW Patroller, Ryder closes the door and Everest is gently placed on a pup-bed as Anna examines her lower region, all 3 pups are put beside her and they immediately began feeding from her, Marshall smiles and lays next to her with the pups between their bodies.

Rocky couldn't help but smile, he wished he could go over there and see the newborn pups. But rules are rules.

 _Stupid rules that is_

Sighing he sat down.

"Rocky? Are you ok?" Skye asks and sat beside him

"I'm ok" Rocky half smiles then looks at Everest

Skye smiles "Exciting isn't it?" she asks

"Huh? What is?" Rocky says, Skye rolls her eyes and points to the newborn pups "Oh, nah not really, I'm not allowed anywhere near Marshall"

"So? Doesn't mean you can't go near the pups" Skye replies with a smile

"I don't want to, I mean I do bu-" He's cut off by lightning which erupts above the PAW Patroller

Which shook the PAW Patroller, lighting up the darkened sky outside. Marshall and Everest's pups began to cry so, Anna, Silvera and Pedz each took one so Everest could rest.

"We still need to come up with two names" Marshall says licking Everest's cheek who smiles weakly at him "How are you feeling?" he asks putting his paw around her, and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm fine, tired bu-" She pauses when Marshall pressing his lips against hers, closing her eyes she accepts the kiss and kisses back.

A cough is heard, which causes them to stop kissing. They look up to see Ryder kneeling down, he's holding the 2nd born pup in his arms.

"She's hungry" Ryder smiles giving the pup to Marshall "I'm proud of both of you" he says and decides to sit down beside them

"Thanks Ryder" Everest replies back before Marshall kisses the pups head and places it beside her, the pup instantly begins to feed off her, the pup has blue eyes like Marshall's her fur is white, but she has a small black marking on her head it's the shape of a bell "Siren" she bursts out

Marshall looks at her and smiles "Siren, it is" he plants a kiss on Everest's forehead

"That's a cute name" Ryder smiles patting both Everest and Marshall's head but his smile turns into a frown "I'm sorry" he suddenly says

"Everest it was stupid of me to allow you to come, you should have stayed with Katie and Wendy," he sighs "I knew coming here would be dangerous"

Everest licks Ryder's hand "Ryder it's fine, I came because I couldn't be away from Marshall, and Katie did say I could go into labor early"

"That's the thing Everest, what happened if Anna didn't find you when she did, y-"

"I would have delivered the pups Ryder, I'm your EMT pup remember? Plus I did lessons with Katie" Marshall sits up and licks Ryder's cheek "It's not your fault, besides nothing went wrong, and we have 3 new pups"

Ryder chuckles and kisses Marshall on his head "That reminds me, I have something for your pups"

Everest looks at Marshall who's puzzled

"Can you bring Eclipse and the other girl here?" Ryder asks, Pedz and Anna walk over with the two pups, "Wait here" he instructs them and goes to the front of the PAW Patroller, to return moments later with a white box, that has Marshall's and Everest's symbol on.

"Ryder?" Marshall notices Siren has fallen asleep so he takes her off Everest and places her on the pup-bed beside Everest's bed, then helps Everest sit up.

"Pups" Ryder says looking over at his team "Please come here,"

Rubble, Chase, Skye and Zuma get up and walk over, apart from Rocky.

"Rocky, that includes you" Ryder motions the Mix-Breed to come, which he does.

Silvera, Mark, and Michael stand back, giving Ryder and his pups some space.

"Wyder what is this about?" Zuma questions before sitting down.

Ryder smiles then turns to Marshall "Here, open it"

"Um ok" Marshall takes the box and slowly opens it, but he and Everest's eyes almost pop-out "Wow!" he says, he pulls 3 small collar's out "Thanks Ryder!"

All of the collar's look the same, they're red, with blue pine trees. They have a small pup-tag attached which are pure red

"Sorry they're blank, we didn't know what sex the pups were going to be" Ryder scratches his chin "But they work the same as all of yours" he smiles "Anna, Pedz please bring the pups here"

They nod and kneel down, both pups are asleep just like Siren.

Marshall takes a collar and gently places it around Eclipse's neck, but not before giving her a small kiss on her head.

Anna takes Eclipse and places her next to Siren

Everest smiles as the last born pup is handed to Marshall "I want you to pick a name for her" she says and licks his cheek

"I'm not good with name picking" Marshall sighs, attaching the collar around the pups neck

"Come on buddy, we want to know what your going to call her" Chase says chuckling

Zuma nods with a giggle, "Yeah dude, we totally can't go awound calling her 'pup' all the time"

"I like Elsa" Marshall suddenly blurts out

"You mean like that animation, Frozen? Because that's an adorable name" Rocky says, but gulps when he realizes all the pups eyes are on him.

 _Shit, I'm not suppose to talk to him_

Marshall nods at him "Yeah, I like that movie, plus Elsa reminds me of Everest, both love ice and snow" he smiles at Rocky "And yes I agree Rocky, that name is adorable"

 _That's new, he smiled at me_

"Yeah" Is all Rocky says back, looking away, then noticing Chase's eyes are him "Is something wrong Chase?" he asks nervous

"I been meaning to thank you, for saving me" Chase says back

Before Rocky could process what was happening, Chase hugged him "Um C-Chase?"

"I mean it Rocky, thank you, and I'm sorry for how we treated you" Chase sighs then lets go and looks at him "I can't forget what you did, none of us can, but you saving me has proved you're trying to change, so again thank you"

Rocky blinked, and blinked again

 _Wait, did he just apologize?_

Marshall looks at Everest who is eyeballing Chase, he gently licks her cheek "So, do you like Elsa?"

"Huh?" Everest shakes her head then looks down at the pup in Marshall's grip "Oh," she chuckles "Mhm, I love it"

Rubble's stomach suddenly growls, causing him to blush "I'm hungry"

"No, weally Wubble? I totally thought it was Thundew" Zuma jokes, causing everyone to laugh

Skye finds her head resting on Chase's shoulder "Well I'm tired"

Silvera walks to a window and glances out of it.

"What is it?" Mark questions her and looks where she's looking "Wow! That looks bad"

"It's a rotating Super-Cell" Silvera frowns watching the clouds outside.

The Storm is almost on top of them, it has a shelf cloud which is extremely low to the ground, behind the shelf cloud the clouds have a tint of light green, indicating hail, you can see by the storms structure that it's rotating, meaning the possibility of a Tornado(s).

When it hits, the PAW Patroller sways from the fierce winds, heavy rains hits the windows.

Ryder gets an alert on his pup-pad, Silvera and Pedz also get the same alert.

"Oh no" Pedz says worried

The pups glance up at her "What?" they all say together

"This is dangerous, we can't stay here" Pedz places her phone away "Brother we need to go"

"What's going on?!" Chase raising his voice.

Pedz, Silver and Ryder looks at the pups

Silvera speaks up "There's a-"

"Oh my god! What is that?!" Skye suddenly screams looking out the window "It's coming this way!"

"Tornado"

To be continued


	9. Emotions

**Chapter 9: Emotions**

Everyone's eyes were fixed out the window, at this wedge tornado heading towards the PAW Patroller. There was nowhere they could drive, all the roads were more then likely flooded by the heavy rain which was falling across the Park.

"Brother I have an idea" Pedz says speaking up, she turned to Silvera "Where is the closes way down the canyon?'

"Mate, why would we want to go down there?" Silvera questions but Pedz smirks

Pedz looks at Ryder "Get robo dog to find a way down, trust me"

Ryder nods "Do it robo dog, and step on it" he orders, robo dogs barks and starts the PAW Patroller driving along the edge of the Canyon

Chase walks and sits beside Marshall, he looks at Everest who has fallen asleep with her head rested on Marshall's neck "How is she?" he questions Marshall

"She's weak, but that's to be expected" Marshall licks her cheek, she softly moans "She really did well giving birth"

Chase smiles "You both did really well, you have three gorgeous daughters, Uncle Chase is going to spoil them" he says and Marshall chuckles

Ryder heard Chase and laughs "Well Uncle Chase has to get back to his seat and buckle up" he says raising a brow at Shepherd

"Right, sorry Ryder sir" Chase replies and walked over to Skye, he jumps up beside her but he notices she looks upset "You ok Skye?" he whispers and kisses her cheek

Skye stares at Rocky, who is looking depressed "Why do you pups hate him so much?"

"We don't hate him, we just hate what he did to Marshall" Chase sighs and Skye leans against him "Not to mention he even tried to kill me" he added

"But Chase would you really want him to be killed? He saved your life doesn-'

Before she could complete her sentence, Chase presses his lips to hers "I forgive him Skye, but like I told him I can't forget" he says and kisses her again

In the meantime the PAW Patroller gets driven down into the Canyon, the tornado is rapidly approaching.

Marshall holds onto Everest, the brings his pups close to him and holds them as well, Skye is hugging Chase with her eyes shut.

"Now what?" Michael questions looking at the raging river in front of them

Mark notices the water level is rising "Um, there's a flash flood coming" he points down the River, and a wall of water is speeding towards them

"Crickey!" Silvera frowns "Now I'm worried"

Pedz chuckles "Ryder see that red button?" she asks

"Yeah?" Ryder walks over to the front and stands beside Robo Dog "What about it?"

"Simple, get Robo dog to drive into the River, and hit the button" Pedz replies with a smile across her face

Rocky looks at Ryder then the rangers and lastly Pedz "Are you mad? Drive into that water! It's suicide!"

"If we stay here, we'll either be swept away by the river anyway, or killed by the tornado" Rubble says in a scared voice "I'm too young to die!"

Ryder looks at his pups, then at Everest's and Marshall's pups, his eyes glance at the Rangers who are staring out the window, finally his eyes rest on Pedz

"Trust me brother, hit the button" Pedz places her hand on his shoulder

His hand hover over the button

"Do it Ryder" Marshall encourages, as Eclipse snuggles up to her sisters

Silvera looks up at the sky "Better hurry mate, the tornado is coming"

As she says that the wind whips through the Canyon shaking the PAW Patroller, a tree flies over the Canyon wall and lands in the water

All eyes turn to see more trees, along with branches, airborne flying high in the sky, the tornado must have hit a camp ground somewhere as there's what looks like a orange tent in the air, then comes the roar, it shakes the PAW Patroller, and the wind blows stronger.

"Um Ryder" Rocky stares at the river, a wall of water heads towards them

Ryder doesn't hesitate and slams his hand against the button.

Suddenly the PAW Patroller is lifted above the ground by a white rubber ring, which goes all around the PAW Patroller.

"What the-" Chase gasps as air begins to fill the rubber

"Totally awesome dude!" Zuma says giggling "Wyder I didn't know the PAW Patwollew had this!"

Ryder scratches his head in confusion "Neither did I"

"I did" Pedz chuckles and walks over to Ryder "I installed it" she smirks and hits a pink button

A red light flashes inside the PAW Patroller, Inch thick glass suddenly covers the windows, a series of metal blinds come out from under the PAW Patroller which reinforces the outside walls. Now the PAW Patroller looks like some type of Army tank, or Vehicle, but with a rubber tube around it.

"Wow" Ryder says in amazement "You did this Pedz?" he asks and she nods

Silvera gulps then turns around "Hold on! the flash flood is coming!"

Ryder buckles himself up, the rangers sit on seats and do the same, as do the pups.

Marshall pulls 4 straps and puts them across himself, Everest and their pups to secure them to the pup-bed

Within seconds, the PAW Patroller is hit by the water. The mere force by the impact knocks everyone unconscious.

...

Ryder is the first to wake up, he's not sure what happened or how long he's been unconscious for, but the PAW Patroller is on the bank of the river, the side door is wide open. Looking around he sees, Zuma, Chase, Rubble Skye, Everest plus her pups, the Rangers.

 _Wait! Marshall, Rocky and Pedz are not here!_

Standing to his feet, he almost falls down his head is spinning, he made his way to Silvera and shook her awake

Silvera groans opening her eyes "R-Ryder? What happened?" She asks then stands up with his help

"I don't know" He shrugs, then notices the pups are waking up "Pups you all alright?"

"Yes Ryder sir" Chase says rubbing his head before realizing Skye is leaning against him

Ryder smiles "Zuma? Rubble Skye? you pups ok?"

They all nod, Skye continues leaning her weight on Chase

Everest wakes up "Marshall?! Where's Marshall?!" she asks looking worried

"Look" Mark stands to his feet and points out the door

There in the mud near the River's edge lies Marshall's pup-tag

"What about Rocky? And Pedz?" Anna questions checking on Everest

Silvera pulls out her communicator "Damn it, no bloody signal"

Ryder also looked at his pup-pad "Same here" he says scratching his head, then knelt next to Everest "I'm sure Marshall's fine Everest, he's strong remember" he wiped the tears from Everest's cheeks

"Well mate don't worry we'll find them" Silvera turned to Mark and Michael "I need you two, to go get the Search and Rescue Helicopter"

They both nodded and ran out of the PAW Patroller

"Wait till you see it Ryder, we upgraded our Helicopter" Silvera winked at him

"Oh I can't wait to see it!" Skye says somewhat excited.

Chase chuckled and licked her cheek "Of course you can't wait"

"Neither can I, I beat it looks totally awesome!" Zuma wagged his tail as Rubble approached Everest who was crying. He sat beside her.

"Everest? Ryder's right, Marshall will be alright" Rubble said trying to insure her, Eclipse suddenly snuggled up against Rubble's side, he felt himself blush

"She likes you" Everest wiped tears from her own face "You guys are right, Marshall's fine, I just know he is"

"That's the spiwit dude" Zuma grinned

...

Meanwhile Marshall opened his eyes to see he was in some type of cave, he tried to bring himself up on his paws back his front left paw ached and he fell down.

"Damn it" He sighed looking at his paw which was bandaged

"Marshall!" A voice he recognized yelled "Thank goodness, I was worried for a moment"

Marshall turned his head and sighed, relieved "Pedz what happened?" he asked and noticed she had a bandage on her right wrist.

"I am not entirely sure" Pedz sat down beside him "I woke on the River bank, then I found you" she looks down at his paw "You had a piece of wood lodged in it, so I removed the wood then bandaged it"

"Oh, well thank you" Marshall sighed "Are you ok though?" he asks her and she nods "What about the others? Everest? My pups? Are they ok?"

"I do not know" Pedz gently pet his head "I am not even sure where we are, after I found you unconscious, I discovered this cave"

Moans echo'd in Pedz and Marshall's ears, someone was outside the cave. They sounded hurt.

"Wait here" Pedz quickly stood up and ran outside the cave.

Marshall heard her gasp "Pedz? What is it?" he asks

After a few minutes of silence Pedz returned. Marshall felt his mouth drop.

There in Pedz arms laid a motionless Rocky, his once grey fur now covered in mud, blood was gushing out of a sound in his side, his tail seemed to be damaged, he also had a head injury.

As much as Marshall was afraid of Rocky, he couldn't let him die. He gulped as Pedz walked into the cave "Bring him here, let me examine him" he said surprising Pedz, but she didn't argue and gently laid Rocky beside him.

Marshall felt a tear escape his eye, his hatred against Rocky turned into worry and concern. His eyes examined Rocky's body. "Pedz this is bad, i can't help him here"

Pedz smiled. "It's alright, John is on his way in my Helicopter, we just have to keep him alive till then" She grabbed a cloth and began to clean Rocky's side wound "Look Marshall, you do not have to help me, I c-"

"No, I'd feel bad just laying here watching him die" Marshall struggled to sit up "Let me help"

Pedz nodded "Alright then, you know more about Medical then I do, so you let me know what you need and I will get it" She pulled over a backpack.

Marshall took a deep breath, he was still afraid of Rocky, actually he was terrified. He couldn't believe after every Rocky had done to him, he was helping him. Still, now isn't the time to be emotional. He sighed, putting his emotions aside and began to work to save Rocky's life.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update this story, I've been working on two of my own stories (not PAW Patrol, actually not even fan fictions.) I'll try to update this one more, between my other two stories. Again sorry.**

 **Oh and sorry if there's any errors in this chapter.**


	10. Hatred (Part 1)

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I've been fairly busy.**

 **But here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Hatred (Part 1)**

Marshall has been working on Rocky for 2 hours, he had the bleeding from Rocky's head injury, it was a deep gash, which he stitched, cleaned, and wrapped in bandages Pedz had given him. However Rocky's side injury Marshall was having issues with, not to mention Marshall himself is injured, his paw ached and he was coming down with a puppy-flu. Nether the less, Marshall was set on saving Rocky's life.

It wasn't till he managed to stop Rocky's side wound from bleeding, that his own vision began fading.

Pedz placed her hand on Marshall's head and says. "Marshall you need to rest, let me finish up."

"No!" Marshall snapped, shaking his head in hopes his vision would return normal, but if anything his vision only got worse. "I need to do this,"

"Marshall why?" Pedz knelt down next to the dalmatian, who violently vomited on the ground. "You are sick, let me"

Marshall shook his head, and finished stitching Rocky's side. "You don't understand, I need to do it"

"But why?"

"I'm scared of him Pedz" Marshall tilted his head to look up at the Super-Star. "I-I... thought I hate him, because of what he did to me. He tried to kill me more then once, he tried to kill Chase... I'm a f-father now, and I'm scared, worried he could hurt my pups. His life is in my paws, Pedz I could easily let him die, b-but I-I can't!" Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes, but he continued. "Please you have to let me do this, I need to! It helps me to get over my fear of him"

Pedz smiled pulling her bag over, she unzipped it taking out some bandages. "Sounds like you still love Rocky."

 _Love him? No way! After what he did!_

Marshall rejected his feelings, although Pedz was probably correct there's no way Marshall could ever trust Rocky again.

Sighing, he continued to wrap Rocky's side injury. "Pedz I think he needs an operation, it looks like a rib has punctured one of his ribs."

"My helicopter has been detained by the storm." Pedz placed her hand on Rocky's head. "He feels hot,"

"He's possibly getting an infection." Marshall explained with a worried expression on his face. "I can try to do the operation here, but I don't think he'll se-" he was cut off when he felt his body swaying.

Pedz quickly helped him remain sitting. "Marshall slow down, you'll make yourself sicker. You need rest" She says, patting his head.

"I have to keep eye an on Rocky" Marshall replies rubbing his eyes in hope it would fix his vision, but it only made his vision blacken more.

"No Marshall, I can look after him. You need to rest" Pedz says forcing Marshall to lay down.

He didn't fight her, his body already was feeling numb. He felt sick in the tummy, and was developing a fever not the mention his paw was aching something bad.

Sighing he looks up at Pedz. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, now get some rest Marshall." Pedz replied standing up, walking towards the entrance of the cave.

"P-Pedz?"

She turns around. "Yeah? What's up?"

"Uh, never mind" He sighs closing his eyes.

Roughly 20 minutes later, Marshall opens his eyes up and is startled at what he sees in front of him.

"M-Marshall, I-I.. Um.. T-thanks?"

He just stares straight into Rocky's brown eyes. "You're awake?"

"I think so?" Rocky chuckles, but groans.

Marshall quickly brings himself to his own paws, before sitting beside the Mix-Breed even though his consciousness was telling him to keep away.

"Don't try to move, you need to rest." He tells Rocky who lightly smiles.

"Marshall I-"

"Rocky don't"

"But-"

"No, just please don't bring it up."

"Why not? You saved my life after I-I..." Rocky gulps, closing his eyes trying to fight tears which are threatening to spill. "After I tried to kill you, why? Why'd you do it? You should of just let me die!"

Marshall blinks shaking his head. "I did it because it's what I do, I'm the EMT pup remember? Just because I don't lik-trust you doesn't mean I'm going to let you die."

"Well you should have! Marshall what use am I? No-one trusts me anymore, I'm sure even Ryder doesn't! It's my fault, everything that happened to you back then at the park was my fault, I'm so sorry Marshall"

"Rocky-"

"Listen to me, Marshall I'm a monster you're right to be afraid of me." he pauses. "I don't deserve anything! I certainly don't deserve Wendy, or even to be a father" Then the tears fall. "I-I-I hate-"

"Rocky!"

"No! I hate myself! WHY! WHY! Couldn't you just let me die! all your worries would be gone! You wouldn't have to look over your shoulder every 5 minutes thinking I'm going to come and try to kill you again, you could live in peace." Tears keep rolling down Rocky's cheeks falling on the cave's floor, creating a small puddle. "I hate myself Marshall, I really do."

Marshall's speechless what could he possibly say to make Rocky feel better? After all, he doesn't trust him.

"Just go"

"Excuse me?"

"Marshall, go! leave me here. You have pups now to take care of, so go to them, go to your mate, don't spend your time here looking after me."

"Rocky-"

"No! just go! I hate you!" Rocky shakes his head. "Leave me" he begged, feeling his body trembling, and the tears kept falling.

Marshall did something, that shocked himself.

Rocky's eyes were shut tight until he felt warmth, paws wrapped around him. Opening his eyes he was met with Marshall who had embraced him in a hug. "W-what a-are you d-doing?" He cried.

"For once in your life shut up" Marshall merely tightened his grip around Rocky, licking the tears from his cheeks. "I don't hate you Rocky, I just needed time.. B-but I forgive you."

"You whhhhaaaa?"

"I forgive you" Marshall repeats holding Rocky who continues to cry, but not because he's sad, but tears of joy.

Before Rocky can continue, Pedz runs in.

"We have to go" She says, worry filling her voice. "The water is rising, it is not safe in here."

Marshall glances at Rocky. "He can't walk."

"Neither can you" Rocky says back.

"I can" Marshall huffs standing to his paws. "See, I can carry y-" he feels his body tilting sideways, but Pedz picks him up.

"I will carry both of you" She takes Marshall in one arm then Rocky in the other.

Not long after they left the cave and climbed out of the Canyon, the flash flood hit.

Pedz placed both pups on the ground "That was a close one, you both ok?"

"I guess" Marshall sighs looking at Rocky who's eyes were shut. "Rocky?"

No answer.

"Rocky are you ok?" Pedz knelt down, and felt his pulse. "Marshall he's getting worse."

Marshall's own fever was also getting higher but he ignored it. "I can't do anything else for him Pedz... I-I think he's also giving up on living"

"What? He can't, he has Wendy and their pups to live fo-"

"But he thinks everyone's hates him, it's my fault." Marshall gulped, looking up at Pedz. "M-maybe I shouldn't have treated him the way I did"

"You had every rights to Marshall, he tried to kill you"

"yeah but that's no excuse to hate someone, if he dies-"

"Hey hey slow down, he will not die." Pedz put her hand on Marshall's head. "Marshall! you are burning up."

Marshall sighs laying down. "Puppy-flu but don't worry I've had worse, beside Rocky needs the attention not me"

"Nonsense," Pedz pulled out a bottle of water from her bag and wet a clothe then placed it on Marshall's head.

"Pedz?"

"Hm?"

"No matter how much I tell myself, everything will be alright I-I don't believe it, I want to trust Rocky again, but I just can't and it hurts so much." Tears formed in Marshall's eyes, he continued. "It hurts Pedz, I forgive him but I'm still afraid."

Pedz sat beside him. "It is only natural for you to be afraid Marshall."

"But I don't want to be afraid!"

Rocky suddenly sat up, causing both Marshall and Pedz to jump. "I can solve that issue!"

In one swift movement, Rocky jumped off the Canyon's edge.

"ROCKY!"

 **To be continued**


	11. Hatred (Part 2)

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait (again xD) but here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

 **In advance sorry if there's any errors within this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Hatred (Part 2)**

Ryder and the rest of the pups, plus Silvera and her rangers had been looking for Marshall, Rocky and Pedz. But so far they had no such luck finding them.

"Ryder, it's getting late mate" Silvera looks at her watch with a sigh. "It'll be dark soon, we won't find them in the dar-"

"NO! We can't give up!" Everest cried feeding her pups.

Chase nodded in agreement. "We're the PAW Patrol we don't give up!"

"Yeah!" Zuma, Rubble and Skye all said together.

"The pups are right, Silvera I appreciate your concern but Marshall and Rocky are my pups too, I won't leave them." Ryder turned to Robo dog. "Step on it!"

Robo Dog barked and pushed his foot on the accelerator

Everest wiped a stray tear from her cheek, before looking down at Eclipse who was cuddling up to her.

"Everest, I'm sure Marshall is fine. But you need to rest." Anna placed a blanket over Everest and her pups. "You're still recovering from giving birth,"

"But he's out there, he could be hurt or worse! What if h-he is-" She hiccuped. "W-what if he's-"

"No! Don't think like that" Anna put her hand on Everest's head. "Marshall's a fighter."

"Anna, He's out there with Rocky..." She looks up into Anna's eyes, "I-I I'm scared."

"Do you trust Marshall?"

Everest nodded.

"Then trust that he'll take care of himself, he'll be next to you sooner then you think" Anna smiled kissing her head. "Now rest."

And Everest did, within 5 minutes she was sound asleep.

Anna then approached Ryder. "I'm worried, Everest doesn't need stress right now."

"We have to find them Wyder" Zuma looked out of the window.

Ryder smiled. "And we will find them, don't worry."

Just as those words left Ryder's mouth, Robo Dog suddenly hit the brakes.

"Woah!" Silvera almost lost her balance.

Ryder looked out of the front window, he gasped.

There on the Edge of the Canyon stood none other then Pedz.

As soon as the door opened Ryder followed by his pups and the Rangers ran out to meet her.

"Pedz! You're ok!" Ryder embraced her in a hug.

She hugged back but soon let go on him. "Brother-"

"where's Marshall?" Everest asks standing inside the PAW Patroller.

"And Rocky?" Skye added.

Pedz sighed, closing her eyes she opened them and pointed her hand down inside the Canyon. "Rocky jumped, and Marshall went after him."

"Bloody hell," Silvera cursed. "My apologizes, didn't mean to say that mates."

"It's fine, pups we need to find them and fast." Ryder looked down at Skye.

She nodded. "This pups gonna fly! I'll call if I find them." Skye ran inside the PAW Patroller got her pup-pack on, but before she could take off Chase pulled her in for a hug.

"Be careful." He kisses her cheek then forehead.

"I will" Skye smiles kissing him back. "Ruff! Ruff! Wings!" She barked before taking off.

"Chase, get your drone airborne." Ryder insctructed.

"Right," Chase went and got his Vehicle, transforming it from the police cruiser to his spy vehicle. "Drone! Launch!."

His drone headed in the same direction as Skye.

Everest felt tears forming in her eyes, she looks back at her pups who were all sleeping.

"They'll find him Everest," Anna picked her up and placed her on a pup-bed. "You need to rest"

"How can I rest when Marshall's out there?" She sighs laying down.

Anna sat beside her, while examining her she says. "You trust Ryder and the other pups right?"

"Yes"

"And how about us Rangers? Do you trust us?"

"Well yes,"

"And Pedz?" Anna examined Everest's belly, she smiled.

"Yes"

"Then trust that they'll find Marshall, alive. So don't worry about a thing" She says patting Everest's head. "Rest now."

Everest sighs, closing her eyes. "Please be ok Marshall, I need you, your pups need you."

Else where, Rocky groaned slowly opening his eyes to find he had be washed up on the side of the river's edge. He tried to stand up but yelped, his head aching, his side aching, everything hurt.

"I hate my life." He mumbled, pulling himself away from the water.

But then he saw him, Marshall laying face first in the river.

"Marshall!" Rocky yelled out trying to stand to his paws. "Hold on!" But no matter how hard he tried to stand he just couldn't.

Within seconds a blue poodle ran passed him at high speeds, she seemed to come from nowhere. The poodle reached Marshall and began to pull him gently out of the water, before walking over to Rocky.

"Are you alright?" She asked pulling Marshall next to him.

Rocky shook his head. "I-I can't move everything hurts, b-but is he ok?"

The poodle looked down at Marshall, and examined his injuries. "I think he is alright, just unconscious."

"You saved him," A smile appeared on Rocky's face.

"Indeed I did, what is your name?" She asked sitting beside both pups.

"Rocky, you?"

She grinned, "I am called Natalie."

"Nice to-ugh, ow, Meet you" Rocky says trying to stand.

"I do not think you should move." Natalie forced him to lay down. "Do not worry, I will help your friend. What is his name?"

"Marshall, and he's not my friend.." Rocky sighed. "At least I don't think we're friends."

Natalie tilted her head to the side. "Oh? Why is that?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He said closing his eyes.

"Alright then," Natalie didn't want to push the subject any further so she asks. "What happened? How did you end up in that river?"

"I-I-jumped..."

Natalie's eyes widened, "Why on earth did you do that?"

Rocky shook his head. "Because I wanted to die."

"Life is a precious thing, one should cherish it not want to end it."

"You don't understand, no-one understand!" Rocky yells opening his eyes staring into Natalie's green ones. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's alright," She smiles, then looked at Marshall's collar. "And him? How did he get in the river?"

Rocky shrugs, "I don't know, I guess he followed me."

"Oh," Natalie looked a bit confused.

A sound of engines was heard from up river.

Rocky looked in the direction the noise was coming from he found the strength to stand up.

"What are you doing? And wha-"

"I don't want to go back! I want to go to Wendy!" Rocky walked backwards a few feet before stumbling over. "Don't let them find me, please."

"Who? Let who find you?" Natalie stood to her paws as Marshall opened his eyes. "Why hello there sleepy head"

Marshall coughed, "Um hi? Where am- Rocky?" his eyes met Rocky's.

Rocky continued to back away. "M-Marshall,"

"Where are you going?" Marshall asked as Rocky turned around.

"Wendy." Is all Rocky said before slowly walking away.

"W-wait!" Marshall yells out struggling to his paws only to fall over. "Rocky please."

Natalie helped Marshall stand up. "Take it easy."

"No, please I-I can't let Rocky go! He'll die if his injuries aren't treated." Marshall's voice was filled with worry. "Help me go after him."

"Alright then, I'm Natalie."

"Mar-"

"Marshall, I know Rocky told me." She said, lightly chuckling. "Let's go get him."

Marshall nodded leaning on the Poodle for support. "How did you get out here in the Park?" he asked seeing Rocky a fair distance ahead.

"Well, I am a stray" Natalie lied. "I walked here."

"But you have blue spots, never seen a blue Poodle before or any pup." Marshall looks at the white Poodle, with blue spots. "How is that possible?"

"My old owners thought it would look nice if they dyed my fur." Natalie shrugged. "My fur has never grown out"

Marshall nodded, "I see"

"Marshall!" Skye yelled, landing beside him.

Natalie stopped, as Skye hugged Marshall.

"Skye, I'm fine but Rocky needs help... H-he ran away." He says sighing. "Can you call Ryder? My puptag is broken."

"Of course." Skye activated her tag. "Ryder? It's Skye are you there?"

 _"Hi Skye, did you find them?"_

"Yes Ryder, well I found Marshall he's ok, but Ryder"

 _"Yes?"_

"Rocky's ran away" Skye looked at Natalie who was helping Marshall stand.

Ryder was silent for a few seconds, but he replied. "Don't worry Skye, we'll find him. Where are you?"

"Just down the Canyon if you continue you'll find us." Skye replied looking down at Marshall front left paw, "You're bleeding Marshall!"

"He's what?" Ryder's voice came through with worry. "Never mind, just wait where you are."

"Will do Ryder." Skye ended the call.

Marshall looked at his paw as did Natalie. "I don't have my EMT gear."

Natalie's eyes looked behind them. "What is that?" She questions seeing, the PAW Patroller, along with Ryder on his ATV, and the pups driving towards them.

"It's Ryder! Over here!" Skye yelled jumping up and down. "Ryder!"

Ryder pulled up just in front of them as did the PAW Patoller, he ran over and knelt down next to Marshall. "You ok pups?"

"I'm fine." Marshall half smiled, "My paw is just injured b-"

Before Marshall could answer he was forced to the ground by Everest who bombarded his face with licks.

"I-I thought I lost you!" She cried, crashing her lips to Marshall's who chuckled against her.

Coughs caused them to separate, Anna was standing behind them holding Eclipse. "Everest, you're suppose to be resting!."

Everest blushed, "S-sorry Anna."

Ryder chuckled patting Marshall's head, then looked at Natalie. "Hello there, who might you be."

"I am Natalie,"

"She saved Rocky" Marshall says standing up.

Natalie smiled. "You must be Ryder, team leader of the PAW Patrol."

"How did you know that?" Ryder asked but nodded.

"Marshall told me." She replied

Marshall looked confused. "I didn't say t-"

"I believe Rocky needs to be found." Natalie cut him off.

"Why? Where did he go?" Chase questioned approaching them with Zuma and Rubble. "Not that I care."

"Suwe dude" Zuma smirked, causing Chase to roll his eyes. "Who's the pup? She's cute"

"Pups this is Natalie, she-"

A light shone above the group, they looked up to see a pink Helicopter.

Pedz appeared from the PAW Patroller, "John! You found us!"

"Of course I did My Lady" John yelled as the Helicopter landed nearby. "I'll always find you."

"Quite right." Pedz put her hand on Ryder's shoulder. "Do not worry brother, my Helicopter will find Rocky in no time."

"Terrific mate!" Silvera clapped, running over. "After we find him, Ryder some of my team are still trapped within our HQ"

"Don't worry Silvera, no job is too big, no pup is too small! When we get Rocky back safe and sound, the PAW Patrol will rescue your rangers." Ryder smiled, picking Marshall up. "Pups lets go inside the PAW Patroller."

"What about Natalie?" Chase asked standing next to Skye, he kissed her cheek causes her to blush.

Ryder looks at Natalie with a smile. "She can come with us."

"I-" Natalie started.

"I would not argue with my brother if I were you," Pedz chuckled going to her Helicopter.

"Pedz?" Everest said, Pedz turned around. "May I and my pups come with you."

"And me" Marshall added.

Pedz looked at Anna, "That's up to Anna not me."

Anna chuckled but looked at Silvera. "That's up to Silvera, she's my leader."

Everest groaned.

"It's fine with me mate" Silvera put her hand on Anna's shoulder. "Just be careful, I need you once we find Rocky, I don't know what state Kate and Brad are in."

Anna nodded and ran into the PAW Patroller, she placed Eclipse on the bed then picked it up transferring it over to Pedz Helicopter.

"We'll stay here with the PAW Patrol" Ranger's Mark and Michael said together.

Pedz picked up Everest, "Marshall can you walk?"

He nodded, and followed them into her Helicopter.

"Ryder?" Rubble walked up to him. "Does Rocky still think we hate him?"

"Do you?" Ryder questioned looking at the pups.

Chase nodded but Skye gave him the _death stare,_ he sighed "I don't hate him," he coughed "Much."

"Chase!" Skye growled. "Don't be mean."

"Yeah!" Rubble agreed shaking his head.

"The dude did twy to kill Chase, and he totally attacked me." Zuma pointed out, "I don't blame Chase for not liking him."

"Regardless of Rocky's passed actions, we still need to find him." Ryder butted in.

Chase raised a brow. "Why?"

"Because he is hurt badly" Natalie stared at Chase. "I do not know the full story of what happened, but isn't rescuing what you all do?"

"Natalie's right, we rescue both big and small, human and pup alike. So we must find Rocky," Ryder knelt in-front of Natalie. "You seem like a smart pup, I'd like it if you hung around with us."

"I guess I can, I mean I have no other place to be or go" Natalie smiled wagging her tail.

Chase mumbled something beneath his breath.

"Alright pups, let's go find Rocky!" Ryder said, running into the PAW Patroller. The pups all followed him.

Rocky in the meantime, had walked out of the Canyon.

And started walking in the direction of Ranger HQ, little did he know he was heading for the Earthquakes Epicenter. And more so, towards something that could possibly be the end of the Recycling pup.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait!**


	12. New and Improved

**Probably a few errors, got lazy with editing. So please excuse any errors you find xD**

 **Chapter 12: New and Improved**

Ryder and the pups were closing in on Rocky, as was Pedz and her Helicopter. But Rocky knew he was being followed and decided to go deep in the forest where the PAW Patroller nor Helicopter could not find or follow him.

"Wendy I'm coming!" Rocky mumbled to himself quickening his pace to a fast walk, although every step he took spread agonizing pain throughout his body. Nether the less he kept going forward.

The PAW Patroller pulled up at the edge of the forest.

"Chase see if you can pick up his trail." Ryder instructed walking out of the PAW Patroller.

Chase nodded and went off ahead but stopped, "Ryder sir, the rain washed his scent away."

Ryder rubbed his chin before turning to the rest of the pups apart from Everest and Marshall. "Alright, Skye I need you to search from the air, call if you spot him."

"Sure Ryder." She smiled. "Ruff! Wings!" Before she could fly off Chase stopped her.

"Be careful." He kissed her passionately, Ryder coughed causing him to blush. "Ugh, sorry Skye."

"That's ok Chase, you're cute." Skye chuckled licking his cheek then flew off.

"Dude you and a Skye awe totally made fow each othew." Zuma says, only making Chase blush even more.

Ryder laughs, kneeling down patting Chase's head. "Don't worry Chase, Skye will be fine."

"What about Rocky?" Rubble asks concern filling his voice. "He's still hurt Ryder."

"I know Rubble, which is why we have to find him and fast." Ryder stood up. "We go on foot,"

"You mean paws." Natalie added grinning before approaching Ryder. "I can track Rocky,"

Chase raises a brow. "What makes you think, if I can't sniff him out you can?"

"Tracks." Natalie lifted a paw and pointed behind Chase.

Chase mentally face palmed himself.

Zuma chuckled. "Chase dude, don't let a chick win you're better then anyone."

"I heard that!" Natalie frowned passing Chase and Zuma. "I just used my eyes not my nose."

Chase growled, he was beginning to not like Natalie.

"Don't feel bad Chase." Rubble stood beside him.

Silvera walked up next to Ryder. "Mate I know this Park like the back of my hand, so I'm coming with you. The sooner we find Rocky, the sooner we can rescue my team."

Ryder nodded. "We could use your help anyway."

"Bonza!" Silvera says in her with her Australian accent and clapped picking up a backpack and placed it on her back. "Come on then."

"Lets go pups!" Ryder instructed, as the began to follow Chase and Natalie who were following Rocky's tracks.

Pedz Helicopter in the meantime was flying above the forest, Everest's and Marshall's pups were sound asleep on their bed. Marshall on the other hand was staring out the window looking at the forest below.

"It's hard to believe a month ago this forest was on fire." John says pulling a chair up next to Marshall. "You ok pal?" he asks.

Marshall half smiles. "Yeah I'm ok,"

"You're not worried about Rocky are you?" Everest questions sitting on Pedz lap, Marshall looks over at here. "Why? Why do you care about him? He tried to kill you.." She flinches when she tried to move.

"Sh, you need to rest." Pedz kissed her forehead causing her to mumble something beneath her breath. "You pups will need you to be well so you can take care of them."

"My-Lady is right." John says petting Marshall's head.

"I am always right John." She chuckles putting Everest on the bed next to her pups before walking over to a TV Screen.

Marshall turned and looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"You will see." Pedz winked, then pressed a button. "Voice activation."

 _"Activated, greetings Pedz."_ A male's voice came through the speakers throughout the helicopter.

Both Marshall and Everest looked confused.

Pedz chuckles. "This is a computer program I've been working on," she turned back to the screen, pressing a button she says. "Scan for any life forms that are the size of a Mix-Breed pup."

 _"Scanning in process stand by."_

"You might want to look out of the window." Pedz pointed, and Marshall peered out the window.

A series of green flashes, spread out from the Helicopter.

"Wow! That's cool!" Marshall wagged his tail but yelped when he accidentally put pressure on his paw.

Pedz shook her head. "Careful."

 _"Scanning completed, 3 possible life forms detected."_

"Put them on the screen." Pedz instructed.

 _"Transfer in progress."_

The Tv screen turned black, then a radar appeared showing 3 white dots.

Pedz rubbed her chin looking at the dots. "We have 3 choices, oh!" She clicked her fingers. "I know! Identify the one heading towards Ranger HQ, at least that's where I think Rocky's heading."

 _"Scanning... Scanning... Complete, one possible life form detected NNW of our current location."_

"That thing is smart." Everest says laying beside her pups. "Pedz you created that right?"

"I did."

"Wow, I can see you're Ryder's sister." Everest chuckles, causing Marshall and John to both giggle.

Pedz patted Everest's head. "Indeed, now John tell the pilot to change our direction."

The computer comes through the speakers again saying, _"Auto Pilot activated, heading set to NNW direction, ETA 20 minutes."_

"Ok, I did not know it can do that." Pedz laughs, "Guess I may have over done it a tad with my helicopter's upgrades"

"You rule Pedz." Everest smiles resting her head down then licks her front paw.

Pedz giggled. "Thank you Everest, now John get the packs ready."

"At once My-Lady." John replies walking over to the back of the helicopter, into a small room.

Marshall tilted his head. "Packs?"

"Mhm, I thought it is only fair that I help my brother out."

"Huh?" Marshall looks at Everest who shrugs.

John returns with a Red pack. "Here you go My-Lady."

Pedz smiles taking the pack and puts it beside Marshall. "I did plan on surprising you all at once, but here I have had this custom built for you Marshall."

"What is it?" Everest asks curiously.

"It's his new pup-pack, I thought instead of you having two pup-packs why not make it into one. So here it is," Pedz knelt down. "It has everything both your EMT and fire gear has, I made a few improvements such as your X-ray screen, you no longer have an X-ray Screen, instead you have X-ray goggles. Just look at the injured person or pup and your goggles will automatically scan them for any injures."

A grin grew on Marshall's face as he got into the pup-pack. "Wow it fits really good, thank you Pedz."

"You are most welcome Marshall, and also I've added a small rope ladder to it rather then having to use your truck all the time for climbing, you can now use this rope ladder." Pedz explains patting his head. "I have a pup-pack custom build for Zuma and Chase, I am still working on Rubble's, Rocky's Zuma's and your's Everest."

"Aw thanks Pedz," Everest looks over at Marshall. "You look really handsome in that."

Marshall felt heat rising to his cheeks. "I can't wait to try it out!"

John chuckles as does Pedz who says, "I have a feeling you will be trying it out sooner then you think."

"I hope Rocky's smarter then trying to get to Wendy in his condition." Marshall sighs, "I shouldn't have let him go."

"You did not have a choice Marshall, besides you should be here with your mate and pups." Pedz kissing his forehead. "But not to worry, this Helicopter will take us straight to him."

Marshall turns and looks out of the window. "Why Rocky, why try the impossible."

"Nothing is impossible if you believe strong enough Marshall." Pedz walks over to him, and stares out the window. "Hopefully we get to him in-time."

Marshall was thinking the same, he knew with Rocky's injuries there was no way he would even make it half way.

To be continued.


	13. Friendship Binds Us Together

Double update! Don't forget to read Chapter 12 first.

 **Chapter 13: Friendship Binds Us Together**

Rocky had walked miles into the forest, he could hear the sounds of a Helicopter on the cool afternoon breeze which blow through the trees. He continued to walk until he came to a long and large crack in the ground, little did Rocky know he had stumbled across the Earthquakes Epicenter.

It wasn't until the ground around him started to become unstable and began to move underneath him. Rocky let out a loud howl followed by a call for help but the wind carried his cries away.

Natalie somehow heard his calls, she instantly stopped.

"What is it Natalie?" Ryder asked catching his breath

"I didn't hear any-" Chase is cut off

"Sh!" Natalie hushed him, tilting her head in the direction the wind was coming from. "I thought I heard something"

 _"Help!"_ A faint voice entered Natalie's and Chase's ears

Chase looked at Ryder who was trying to hear. "It's Rocky, Ryder sir he sounds like he's in-"

Natalie didn't wait for Chase to finish, in high speeds she ran off following the cries for help.

"Natalie!" Ryder sighs. "Chase go after her."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the fastest pup here." Ryder pointed, "Go Chase."

Chase nodded, he knew better then to argue with the young leader. "Ok Ryder sir." he bolted off after Natalie.

Ryder pulled out his pup-pad, pressing on Skye's symbol. "Skye come in, it's Ryder are you there?"

 _"Hi Ryder, what's up?"_

"Chase and Natalie think they heard Rocky, catch up with them and help them look." Ryder spoke, with a worried ton.

 _"Will do Ryder, over and out."_

Ryder looks down at his other pups. "Pick up the pace pups, we have to find Rocky and fast."

"Ryder my paws are aching." Rubble complained.

Zuma chuckled. "You shouldn't totally be so showt dude, hewe hope on." he lowers himself next to Rubble.

"Thanks Zuma." Rubble grins climbing on his back.

Ryder started running again followed by Zuma.

~Inside Ranger Headquarters's~

"Kate! Where are you!?" Brad's voice echo'd through his severely damaged weather station.

Kate coughed a little before answering. "Near the elevator, I'm trapped!"

"Hold on I'm coming to yo-" Brad's cut off when the floor collapses sending him tumbling down to Anna's infirmary, parts of the floor fell on him.

"Brad's what was that? Brad!? Answer me!" Kate yelled trying to get the fallen beam off her right leg, she pulled out her ranger communication to her surprise it works. "Silvera?"

It took a few minutes for Silvera to answer, her voice was full of surprise. _"Golly gosh! Kate! Mate, are you ok? It's bloody brilliant to hear your voice"_

"No, I'm trapped and I think Brad's hurt" Kate was worried. "Brad answer me!"

 _"Kate hang on, we're just helping the PAW Patrol find Rocky, then we'll be over there to get you out."_

"I don't know how much longer I can hold on, my leg is trapped... and Anna is.. Anna... she's... I don't know..."

 _"Relax mate, Anna's-"_

Without warning Kate's communicator overheats, burning her hand. "Ouch!" She yells letting go of it.

~Back with Pedz, John, Marshall and Everest~

Elsewhere, Pedz's Helicopter was closing in on Rocky's location.

 _"ETA, 2 minutes"_ The computer's voice comes through the speakers.

Pedz walks over to a large cabinet, opening the doors it reveals a pink suit. "Time to suit up John."

"Yes My-Lady." John walked over to her, pulling the suit out and began to put it on Pedz.

Marshall and Everest now sat beside each other.

Everest rested her head on Marshall's side. "I won't be able to protect you, once you find Rocky."

"I'll be fine," Marshall tries to insure her, but Everest isn't convinced. "I don't think Rocky will try to hurt me again."

"I'm scared, what happens if he tried it again? I wont be there to stop him, Marshall-" Tears began forming in her eyes. "I-I can't lose you, I need you-"

Marshall used his good front paw to lift Everest's chin so she's looking at him. "You won't lose me, I promise"

"But he's stronger then you are" Everest looks Marshall in his eyes. "Even if he says he changed, how can we believe him?"

"I don't know, he was a friend we have to trust him."

"But I don't trust him that's the point, when he first attacked you. Rocky lost all my respect and trust I had for him." Everest sighs, "I do trust you though, and I believe you so please come back to me."

"I will I promise." With that Marshall brings his lips to hers and passionately kisses her.

That is, until Pedz coughs behind them causing the love pups to separate. Both pups eyes almost pops out of their sockets once they turn to her.

"Wow Pedz! You look-"

"Amazing" Everest finishes off Marshall's sentence.

Pedz's suit is entirely pink, she has different equipment attached to it. Her red hair is tied up in a high ponytail, she has pink boots on with pink gloves and a light pink cap on aswell as a purple backpack.

"Thank you," Pedz smiles at them. "Marshall you are with me, John stay here with Everest and her pups."

"But My-Lady-"

"Do not argue with me John and that's an order."

"Yes My-Lady, be careful."

Pedz rolls her eyes. "I'm always careful."

John slightly chuckles.

 _"ETA 1 Minute."_

"Since we won't be able to land, Marshall we're parachuting out" Pedz explains causing Marshall to gulp.

"I don't like parachuting, it's scary" He mumbles.

"Marshall you've climbed to high places before, you can do this easy" Everest tries to give him courage.

Marshall shakes his head. "But... but... parachuting means falling..."

"Don't fear, I will be holding you." Pedz kneels down, "Do you trust me?"

He nods.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Pedz insures him. "I'll protect you I promise."

 _"ETA 20 seconds"_

"No time to waste," Pedz picks Marshall up and walks to the side door.

Her Helicopter hovers above Rocky's location.

"You ready?" She asks Marshall.

"No..." Marshall gulps shaking his head.

Pedz chuckles then jumps out.

Skye in the meantime had just flown down to Chase, who was trying to catch up to Natalie but she was a lot faster runner then him.

"Chase!" Skye lands beside him. "Where's Natalie?"

Chase pants and points in front of him. "She runs so fast,"

"Don't be competitive" She chuckles licking his cheek. "You're still the fastest in the PAW Patrol."

"True." Chase grins before starting to run again, in which Skye flies just above him.

Natalie stopped at the edge of the Earthquakes Epicenter. "Rocky!?" She calls out.

"Natalie?" Rocky turns around and faces her. "What are you doing-" he's cut off by the ground which begins to shake under him. "Woah!"

"Rocky! Get out of there!" Natalie ran towards him, but Chase collided with her.

Getting to her paws she makes eye contact with the Shepherd. "Can't you see the ground is unstable!? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Chase growls at the Poodle.

"Can you not see your teammate is about to fall?" Natalie fires back.

"He's not my teammate!" Chase yelled in her face. "And so what if-"

"Enough Chase!" Ryder's voice is heard behind them, Skye lands just in front of him. "We need to rescue him and fast, Zuma use your buoy in your pup-pack and Chase use your Zip-line"

Chase shakes his head. "I refuse to help him."

"I'm sorry." Rocky calls out to them, "Chase I'm sorry I tried to kill you, and Marshall. Please you have to believe me..."

"I-I, do but... I don't trust you." Chase stares at the Mix-Breed who's trying to stand as still as he can.

The ground around him begins to crumble.

"Wocky, we'we coming dude! Hold on!" Zuma calls out. "Wuff Wuff! Buoy!" he barks.

But just the pups begin to attempt to rescue Rocky, the ground completely collapses causing him to fall in the large crack, which is now beginning to grow.

Something catches Ryder's attention from above, his eyes scan the tree tops to see a pink shadow above him.

"What in the world is that?" Natalie and Silvera both question in sync.

Ryder grins. "My sister."

 **To be continued**


	14. Shocking Surprise

**Hey guys! I'm trying to update this more regular then I was before.**

 **You all deserve it xo**

 **I know there's a few errors, please ignore them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Shocking Surprise.**

Marshall saw Rocky about to fall from above the tree tops, without thinking he managed to wiggle in way out of Pedz's arms.

"What are-" Pedz pauses when Marshall falls from her arms. "Marshall! Use your rope Ladder!" she yells out to him

Ryder, Silvera and the pups all hear Pedz yell and look up to see Marshall falling.

Marshall spots a branch hanging over the crack made by the Earthquake. "Ruff! Rope ladder!" his ladder springs out of his pup-pack, as he's passing the branch the ladder wraps around it.

"I didn't know Marshall's pup-pack did that." Skye says shocked filling her voice.

Ryder scratched his chin watching Marshall lower himself into the crack. "Neither did I."

Chase and Natalie both looked up at the branch Marshall's rope ladder was hooked around, the branch was beginning to snap.

"Do no even think about it." Natalie pushes Chase to the ground, "I will go."

"Marshall's my best friend, my brother I have to save hi-"

"And what of Rocky?" Natalie tilts her head, standing up.

Chase stares into her emerald green eyes. "I can't bring myself to forget what he did..."

"Marshall is risking his life for Rocky, does that no prove he somewhat cares for him?" She says in a calm voice, helping Chase stand up. He nods. "I do not know the full story but it indeed does sound as though Marshall is starting to forgive Rocky."

"I-I just can't forget" Chase closes his eyes, memories of Rocky's paw slamming down on Marshall's head and his own come flooding through his mind. "I was terrified, and still am! ok!? Chase the not so brave police pup is scared." Tears were threatening to fall, with his eyes still closed he spoke in a near whisper. "I'm scared that Rocky might try to harm my brother again, he could easily kill Marshall. I-I-I don't know what I'd do if that happens."

A paw is placed on Chase's shoulder, he lifts his head to once again stare into those green emerald eyes. "I will help you protect Marshall, even if it does mean I put my own life at risk, I promise you." She smiles before saying. "And Chase, you are braver then you think." With that, Natalie leaped over the edge of crack as the branch snapped in half.

"Natalie!" Chase tried to follow, but Ryder's hand hooked through his collar pulling him backwards.

Ryder engulfed the Shepherd in a hug. "Chase," his soft voice calmed Chase's nerves. "We'll rescue them, all of them."

"He's right, we are going to rescue them." Pedz grinned landing behind Silvera and the pups, she pressed a button on her suit and the parachute retracted into a pack-pack.

Rocky in the meantime, had fallen right into the Earthquakes epicenter. The crack was deep but luckily for him he landed on a pile on soft dirt mixed with sand, it acted as a cushion therefore he didn't get injured only knocked out.

Opening his eyes, he scanned his surroundings. "W-where am-" he was cut off by a yell from above.

"Rocky!"

"Marshall?" Rocky looked above him and saw Marshall holding onto what looked like a rope ladder. "What..."

Marshall flashed him a smile. "I'm here to rescue you."

But the branch the ladder was attached to snapped and he begin to fall. "Who's gonna rescue me!" Marshall yelled as he fell.

"M-Marshall!" Rocky managed to run under the falling Dalmatian.

Then it happened, something Rocky couldn't bring himself to believe.

Natalie appeared above Marshall, she jumped onto one of the walls which was impossible, before leaping across grabbing hold of Marshall then landed on the other wall.

"I got you." Natalie smiles at a shocked Marshall.

"N-Natalie? H-how are you doing this?" Marshall asks, looking below them then at the wall.

Natalie was standing on the wall which was a 90 degree angle, Marshall didn't understand how she manged to keep her balance.

With one grin, and a leap she jumped down from the wall landing safely next to Rocky.

"Who and what are you?" Rocky questions watching Natalie place Marshall on the ground.

"I am an ex Spy pup, I worked for the FBI." Natalie shrugged helping Marshall to his paws. "Are you both alright?"

Rocky stared at Marshall then says, "Why did you come here Marshall?"

"Because I-I d-do care about y-you R-Rocky" Marshall stuttered his eyes looking at the ground. "I-I want t-to help you, let me examine your injuries."

"I'm fine, I don't need your help or Natalie's." Rocky snapped. "I just want to go home to Wendy! It's just not fair! Your mate gets to come here and mine doesn't!"

"B-but Rocky, Everest is-"

"I don't want to hear it Marshall! You don't understand! I want to hold her, kiss her, smell her scent just to be around her... You always get everything!" Rocky's eyes narrowed at him.

Natalie stood in front of Rocky. "Calm down, this is the thanks he gets for coming here to help you?"

"Why, why help me? You don't even like me!"

"I-I want to trust you Rocky, but you're not making it any easier for me to do that." Marshall walked around Natalie. "I just want to make sure you're f-"

"I am fine, now just leave me alone!." Rocky walks away and sits in a corner.

Marshall went to approach him but was stopped by Natalie who says, "Give him space."

"He's hurt Natalie" Marshall looks up at her, "He's hurt and I'm the only one who can help him."

"Well I don't want your help." Rocky almost whispers, laying down. Silent sobs escaping his mouth.

Natalie turned and looked at Rocky then back at Marshall. "Just give him space, I do believe he is trying to change."

Marshall sighs sitting down. "I want to believe he's changed, but he just gets so angry it scares me."

"A lot of people get angry Marshall, it does not mean they will hurt you." She sits beside him, "During my time working for the FBI I came across people who on the outside were angry, mean, unpredictable but on the inside they were soft, caring, lovable. For some reason they just acted tough."

"Natalie he almost killed me more then once, I-I... I'm trying to forgive him and forget about it b-but it's hard, I don't even trust him around my pups." Marshall whispered the last part.

"Then why did you try to rescue him?" Natalie questions causing Marshall to look up at her, she smiles. "You still care for him, deep down inside you."

"Wha-"

"I can sense it," Natalie looked at him.

Marshall let out a sigh. "I do care, but he doesn't believe me, I-"

"Sh" Natalie hushed him, "Do you feel that?" she looked at the ground.

"Feels like the ground is vibrating." Marshall stood to his paws.

Within seconds the ground began to shake violently.

"Earthquake!" Rocky yelled out making his way over to Marshall and Natalie. "W-what do we do?!"

"Marshall! Rocky!" Came Ryder's voice from outside of the crack.

Chase stared at Ryder, worry in his eyes.

"Pups get away from the crack!" Ryder ordered, the pups did as he said.

"Do not worry brother I have a plan." Pedz stood on the edge of the crack, "Just stay back." She pressed a button on her wrist, a thick wire was released she fired it up above the trees. "John! now!"

Suddenly Pedz was lifted in the air before being flung into the crack.

"Pedz!" Silvera and Ryder yelled out in Sync.

Marshall, Rocky, and Natalie soon emerged out holding onto Pedz who was being lifted up. "Told you I had a plan." she said as a big shadow hovered over the group, the ground continued to shake.

"What is that?" Chase asks almost losing his balance due to the shaking.

Ryder's eyed Pedz, a gasp leaving his mouth. "It's the-"

"Your Air Patroller." Pedz grinned.

 **To be continued.**


	15. Hope

**Pre A/N: Hey guys! I'm going to be doing a Question/Answer in the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **This means you all get to ask the pups any questions by commenting on this chapter, and I'll get them to answer for you. Also Ryder, Pedz, Natalie and the Rangers, Silvera, Mark, Michael, Anna, Brad and Kate are accepting questions, so don't forget to ask them too!.**

 **When asking a question make sure you include who the question is for.**

 **Example:**

 **Question for Ryder: What do you think of Marshall's new pup-pack?**

 **Anyway! Enough of my chatting, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Hope**

Ryder watched as Pedz, Natalie, Marshall and Rocky were lifted out of the Earthquakes Epicenter by the Air Patroller, meanwhile the ground beneath Ryder, the pups and Rangers violently shook resulting in the crack opening further.

"Brother get away from the crack!" Pedz yells out from above him.

"Pups you heard her." Ryder got to his feet, picking up Chase, then Zuma.

Skye flew up in the air, while Rubble ran ahead of Ryder.

Once everyone was safely away from the quakes epicenter, Pedz, Marshall Rocky and Natalie were lowered to the ground when Silvera got a call from Kate.

" _Sil-we-help-Brad-can't-do-_ " Kate's voice came through as static.

Silvera turned to Ryder. "I'm really worried mate,"

"Not to worry Silvera, now we have Rocky we'll help you rescue your team." Ryder smiles watching Pedz place the 3 pups on the ground.

Rocky whimpered when he was put down, his injuries were aching.

Marshall noticed this and approached him with caution. "Rocky let m-"

"Marshall! Stay away from him!" Everest's voice rung out.

Rocky turned around to see Everest in Anna's arms, Michael was carrying one of her pups. "She's right Marshall, you should stay away from me."

"No Rocky, you're hurt and it's my duty to help you." Marshall walked closer but every step Marshall took forward, Rocky took one backwards.

Chase quickly ran between them.

"C-Chase what are you doing?" Marshall stopped and stared at him.

"Marshall I don't trust him, he could hurt you again." Chase stated concerned. "I-I can't lose you, not again"

"But Chase he's hurt, you know only I can help him." Marshall replies looking at Rocky's injuries, his head was bleeding pretty badly. "Please Chase I need to-"

"You don't need to do anything!" Rocky hissed and sat down.

"Rocky's right, Marshall you don't need to do anything." Anna placed Everest gently on the ground. "Don't move, you need rest." She smiled before walking over to Rocky. "Marshall you're not the only EMT specialist here."

Marshall sighed but nodded, he turned and walked over to Everest.

"Now Rocky, lets take a look at your injuries." Anna took her back-pack off and began to examine him.

Rocky watched Marshall sit beside Everest who were soon joined by Chase and Skye.

"It's not fair." Rocky flinched when Anna begin cleaning his wounds.

She looked at him. "What's not fair?"

He pointed to both couples. "Both Chase and Marshall get to see their mates whenever they want, I-I can't."

Anna gently wrapped his head with a clean bandage. "You'll see Wendy soon, just have faith."

"I miss her Anna." Rocky sighs turning his attention to the Medical Ranger.

"Of course you miss her, you love her." Anna finished wrapping his head, then checked out his other injuries. "But for now, not just as your doctor but as your friend I suggest you take it easy and let this injuries heal."

"Anna's right." Pedz walked over and knelt down. "I do have something that will cheer you up."

Rocky tilted his head as Pedz pulled out her Cellphone.

"Katie put her on." Pedz said grinning then turned her Cellphone around.

" _Hey Rocky, someone wants to say hello._ " Katie smiled as she too turned her phone around.

Rocky felt his eyes tear up when he saw her face. "W-Wendy?"

Wendy looked at Rocky as she did tears fell from her eyes seeing the state Rocky was in " _Oh Rocky my love_ " Wendy smiled the best she could.

"H-how are you?" Rocky asked staring at her with worry in his eyes. "Are you and our pups ok?"

Wendy smiled as the tears kept falling from her eyes down her face " _i'm great Rocky and so are our pups inside me Katie has been taking amazing care of me how are you doing? you don't look in the best state my love_ "

A frown forms on Rocky's face. "I'm ok I guess, but it should be me taking care of you. Instead of being in this stupid Park, I don't even know why I'm here I'm not a member of the PAW Patrol... I should be with you."

Wendy looked at Rocky and sighed " _Oh my love even if your not a member of the Paw Patrol right now doesn't mean you can't help people in need you still have the skills to help and your still Ryder's pup just think in 2 weeks i'm sure you will be here with me when i give birth to our pups now let me see your big smile on that face of yours._ "

"I want to be there with you now." Rocky tried to smile, but he just felt depressed.

"Rocky, I promise when Wendy gives birth you will be there." Ryder says behind him. "In-fact your punishment is finished in 1 weeks time,"

Rocky smiles widely. "You mean I'll be at the birth?"

"Of course, Rocky look even though I had to punish you. I would never stop you from being at your own pups births." Ryder knelt down and patted his head. "Hello there Wendy."

Wendy smiled happily when she saw the big smile on Rocky's face " _Hello Ryder_ " Wendy put one of her paws on her big belly as she felt a little kick then had a drink of water " _see Rocky i told you that you will be at the birth_ "

"Now Rocky, we have to go rescue Silvera's team so I'm afraid you'll need to say goodbye but if you are a good pup I'll let you go and visit Wendy sooner." Ryder stood up.

Rocky smiled again. "Thanks Ryder." He turned to Wendy. "I guess I'll talk to you later? I love you."

Wendy smiled again " _You be great Rocky and you will see me sooner i will see you soon my love_ " Wendy licked the phone " _Goodbye_."

" _It's time for your Ultrasound anyway Wendy_." Katie picked up the phone and ended the call.

Rocky smiled to himself, at least now he had hope. Hope that he would see his love again, and be there for the births.

"He shouldn't be allowed anywhere near those pups." Chase growled overhearing the conversation. "Wendy should be like Everest, and not allow him near her pups."

Ryder spun around to face him. "Enough Chase!"

"So you're on his side now?" Chase challenged standing up tall.

"I'm on no-ones side Chase, you are all of my pups I treat you all as equals." Ryder replied raising a brow. "Rocky has been punished enough, if you still don't like him then ignore him Chase. I don't want to hear you accusing him." He turned to Rocky. "Same goes with you Rocky, since both of you can't get along then I forbid you both from talking to each other."

Chase spat, huffing he says. "That's fine with me!" but deep down inside him, he still cares for Rocky and wanted to be friends and trust him but just like Marshall that trust was broken. He walked back over to Marshall, Everest and Skye.

"You ok?" Skye asks licking Chase's cheek, he nods. "You know Chase, you shouldn't be so hard on Rocky, he's been through just as much as Marshall has, with being temporary suspended from the team."

"But he tried to kill us." Chase says looking at her. "He tried to kill me."

Skye hugs him then says. "But he didn't kill you, you're still here, you're ok, so is Marshall." She kisses his cheek. "Please will you promise, you won't be so hard on Rocky."

"Doesn't matter Skye, I'm not allowed to talk to him." Chase kisses her back, "But I guess your right, it's just I don't trust him."

"Neither do I." Everest added, as Eclipse feeds off her. "I don't trust him around my pups."

"Don't I get a say in any of this!?" Marshall suddenly yells. "It's my life Rocky tried to take! It's my trust that was broken! I-I can't stand to see Rocky hurting, and it isn't right that he shouldn't be allowed to see his mate."

"Marshall what are you saying?" Everest asks trying to figure him out.

Marshall takes a deep breath. "If it were me in Rocky's paws, if I wasn't allowed to see you Everest I-I... couldn't handle that, being away from you, not being able to hold you... I-it would hurt me.."

They're cut off by Ryder. "Pups to the PAW Patroller! Rocky that includes you."

Everest goes to stand up but Anna picks her up. "Not you Everest, you're still recovering from giving birth so you will be staying with me." She says causing Everest to roll her eyes. "Don't give me that look, or I won't give you any liver treats."

"Fine." Everest chuckles then looks at Marshall. "Chase? Please look after him."

Chase nods. "I will, you have my word."

"And mine, I did promise to protect him and I will." Natalie says, walking over to them.

Marshall tilts his head. "Where did you go?"

"Yeah dude you just vanished." Zuma added confused.

"I-Ugh-Um, needed to use the restroom." Natalie forced a smile, trying to sound convincing.

Skye chuckled. "Come on pups! Ryder needs us remember."

They all nodded and ran towards the PAW Patroller followed by Silvera, Mark and Michael, while Pedz and Anna took Everest and Eclipse to Pedz's Helicopter.

~Inside Ranger HQ~

After losing contact with Silvera, Kate managed to free herself from the fallen beam. Pulling herself up off the floor, she began to search for Brad.

"Brad!? Are you ok?" Kate calls out, struggling to get down to where Brad fell.

She received no answer back and feared the worst.

Brad is an important member of the Park Rangers, without him they would not know anything about the weather.

Kate didn't know what they would do if Brad was dead.

But then it hit, the earthquake struck. Kate was flung across the room she was currently in, knocking her out. The Ranger HQ violently swayed, and cracks formed alone its foundations.

There was a SEVERE Thunderstorm forming over at Jake's Mountain and headed towards the Park, but no-one knew, without Brad there was no-on to track it.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!**

 ** _A Special thank you goes out to, Lovepawpatrol for doing Wendy's line._**

 **Now comes the fun part.**

 **Feel free to ask any of the Pups and my OC's questions, at the end of the next chapter they'll answer them.**

 **If you've forgotten here's an example**

 **Question for Ryder: What do you think of Marshall's new pup-pack?**


	16. QUESTIONS & ANSWERS

**Chapter 16: QUESTIONS & ANSWERS**

 **Notice: This is not a chapter, however please read through the pups answers to your questions.**

* * *

 **Chase: "Hey Buddy's Chase here! I'll answer some of you guys questions, let's see who was first?"**

Ryder: "SilverWolfandMegantaKitty Chase."

 **Chase: "Right Thanks Ryder Sir. Here goes, oh boy... SilverWoldandMegentaKitty, to answer your question since Silvex is a Demigod I don't have any idea, but where-ever he is, all I know is I miss him :("**

Ryder: "Next is PAWPATROLFAN17 they asked (WHY ARE YOU BEING SO HARD ON ROCKY? I KNOW HE TRIED TO KILL YOUR BROTHER. BUTYOU HAVE TO ACCEPT THAT HE'S CHANGED HIS WAYS)

 **Chase: "PAWPATROLFAN17 hey! Uh, how do I explain this?"**

Rocky: "You hate me, just say that"

Ryder: "Rocky sh, it's Chase's turn."

Rocky: *Huffs*

 **Chase: "P.s I don't hate you Rocky... Anyway... You asked (** WHY ARE YOU BEING SO HARD ON ROCKY? I KNOW HE TRIED TO KILL YOUR BROTHER. BUT YOU HAVE TO ACCEPT THAT HE'S CHANGED HIS WAYS **)** **Ok ok, yes I'm mean to Rocky but do you blame me really? I'm being protective over Marshall, If you remember we gave Rocky plenty of chances to prove he's changed, but each time ended up with Marshall being hurt."**

Rocky: "I told you I-"

Ryder: "It's Chase's turn, you'll get your's soon."

Rocky: "Fine, I'll be outside with Pedz."

 **Chase: "ShyGUYTheCool As I told PAWPATROLFAN17 Rocky's been given heaps of chances, how many more can we give him?"**

Ryder: "Everest, this one is for you and Chase come in here please."

Anna: "She's busy feeding her pups, what was the question?"

Ryder: "If you confronted Rocky. Would you kill him? or give him a final chance? - From Someguy"

Anna: "Give Everest a moment to answer"

 **Chase: "I'll answer as well since its for both of us, Hi Someguy (Awesome name by the way!) Well no, personally if I were to confront Rocky I wouldn't kill him. Why? because it would make me no different from him, as for a chance-"**

Anna: "Everest says, she's given Rocky too many changes and she just doesn't trust him anymore. But she too wouldn't kill him."

Ryder: "Great, Chase you can go and send Skye in, there's one question for her."

Chase: "Alright Ryder sir, and thank you everyone for your questions."

 **Skye: "Really? Someone asked me a question?"**

Ryder: *chuckles* "Yes pup, here it is - alvinnascar5 asks if you like being our flying pup? And that they likes planes and your supersonic jets are cool"

 **Skye: "Sweet! Oh hey! Yeah I love being the flying pup! I just hate being chased by eagles! *Scared face* And planes? I love them too! And thanks! My Jets are amazing!"**

Ryder: "Rock it's your turn."

 **Rocky: "Alright, who's it from?"**

Ryder: "megan77897 said - Hi Rocky! My name is Megan Kendell. I have two questions for you! The first one is. What are your puppies genders? I want to know! The second one is. How many puppies is your mate Wendy carrying in her belly?"

 **Rocky: *looks awkward* "Hi megan, it's ok if I call you that right? Well, Wendy and I are keeping that a secret, I can tell you she's having 3 pups just not what gender they are,"**

Ryder: "next one is from Someguy (You are doing great! I know some day you will see Wendy again)

 **Rocky: "Aw! Thanks Someguy, yeah I have hope I'll see her again. I really want to be at my pups birth no matter what."**

Ryder: "Thanks Rocky, that's all questions for now. Marshall! You're up."

 **Marshall: "Alright Ryder."**

Ryder: "Ready pup? You have a few questions."

 **Marshall: "I'm ready for the Ruff Ruff Questions!"**

Ryder: "First question is from Guest (will you ever trust rocky and see him as a brother again?)"

 **Marshall: "I want to trust him I really do, but I don't know I mean I care for him but trust is a hard thing to earn back, but as for him being my brother I-I'm unsure, I want to be close to him again but there will always be fear in my heart"** *Sad face*

Ryder: "That's a good answer pup, now next one is from Kaleb Hayes (Marshall, what do you mean it would hurt you being in Rocky's paws?)

 **Marshall: "Oh I'm sorry I did try to word it so people would understand, but I blame the Author for not writing it the way I said it" *Laughs***

 _Author - Hey! I said it the way you asked me too! next time try double checking with me before I update._

 **Marshall: "You did not!"**

 _Author - Yes I did, stop arguing with me._

 **Marshall: "You made me look like an idiot! in Rocky's paws!? I said hands!" *gasps and laughs* "Oh I see! Rocky doesn't have any hands" *Laughs* "I get why you said Paws"**

 _Author - *Mentally Face palms herself*_

 **Marshall: "Anyway, to answer your Question Kaleb Hayes I meant, like if I were put in um... How should I explain it?"**

 _Author - It's a question for you, not me._

Ryder: "Marshall stop talking to the Author and answer the question."

 **Marshall: "Right sorry, well I guess I mean if I was in Rocky's place, oh boy... I'm confusing myself..."**

Ryder: "That'll do Marshall, next one is for Pedz"

 **Pedz: "Oh? Fantastic! I love to answer questions Brother, please do tell me what they said. P.s did you guys know I have the same name as the Author? Pretty amazing right?"**

 _Author - Actually my name is Dani, my pen name is Pedz._

 **Pedz: "You did not just say that! Do not make me come out of this story and slap that pretty little face of yours."**

 _Author - Ryder please tell her the question._

Ryder: *Laughs* "Alright, Pedz it's from ShyGUYTheCool - They want to know if their OC can be in the-Wait a minute... Which Pedz is this for?"

 _Author - I actually think it's for me._

 **Pedz: "You wish, it is for me. They said Pedz not Author.**

 _Author - Quiet you! Sorry ShyGUYTheCool no-ones OC's but my own are allowed in this book._

Katie: "That's not true, HA! The author lied, there's a pup in my clinic right here who isn't the Author's OC"

Ryder: "Wait, how are you here Katie?"

 _Author - My story, I can make things happen how I like. I can click my fingers and things just happen, that's how Katie's there._

Katie: "Well bring you know who."

 _Author - Fine fine._

 **Wendy "The hell how did i get here and how are you all here and where did all my pup-treats go!"**

 _Author - Sorry LovePawPatrol. Ops! I mean Wendy, but there's a question for you._

Ryder: "That's my line! I'm suppose to tell them they have a question."

 _Author - Right sorry, proceed._

Ryder: "Hi Wendy, ok so PBJNachos asked - What have you been doing without Rocky?"

 **Wendy: *Thinks for a minute* "Well not a whole lot really getting lot's of rest eating and drink lots getting checkups daily from Katie, worrying about Rocky and going for short walks when ever i can i sometimes go for a walk at sunset just to the beach and watch the amazing sunset i love it that's about it PBJNachos thanks for asking me a question"**

 **Wendy "Can i go back to eating my dinner now please whoever summoned me here?"**

Katie: "Next time please warn us before bringing us here, I was just about to give Wendy a-"

 _Author - Yes yes I'll warn you next time, Ryder back to you._

Ryder: "Thank you, and a big thank you to everyone who asked us questions. I hope they pups were able to answer all of your questions."

Rubble: "I feel let out, no-one asked me a question"

Zuma: "Dude I totally get how you feel."

Silvera, Kate, Anna, Michael, Mark, Brad: "Likewise!"

Natalie: "And me, but I have not been in the story long enough.

 _Author - I'm sure people had questions for you guys but just forgot to ask them, well boys and girls this brings us to the end of the Question and Answers. I hope you all-_

Marshall: "You do know we can still hear you right?" *Snickers*

* * *

 **A/N: Clears throat, as I was saying I hope you all enjoyed this. The PAW Patrol had fun answering your questions, but they had to go. Kate, and Brad are still trapped. And a Thunderstorm is coming their way, so we couldn't keep them any longer.**

Natalie: "I already knew about that Thunderstorm long before you did."

 _Author - I'm sure-Hang on, how are you even here?_

Natalie: "I have my ways" *Winks* "Later everyone! and if you came across errors, this is the Authors mistakes not ours so please do feel free to send her hate mail" *Winks again*

 _Author - WHAT!_

Natalie: *Turns the laptop off*

 _Author - Shit!_

 _..._

 **Author *Uses phone* - shhh! I just wanted to add, for those who were expected a Chapter you'll be happy to know the next update will be a double update.**

 **Now I best go before they start a riot on me :(**


	17. Friend or Foe (Part 1)

**Chapter 17: Friend or Foe (Part 1)**

On the way to the Ranger's Headquarters Rocky was left sitting by himself in the PAW Patroller, all of the pups apart from Everest who was with Pedz in her helicopter were sitting on the other seat across from Rocky.

Sighing, Natalie walks over and jumps next to him. "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok!?" Rocky snaps at her, shaking his head he says, "I'm sorry Natalie I didn't mean to say that, it's j-just look at them." He says glances at the pups. "They all hate me."

"That is not true Rocky," Natalie puts her paw on his shoulder. "They do not hate you,"

"How do you know that?" Rocky asks looking out of the window.

Natalie removes her paw and says. "Remember I was trained by the FBI?" she asks, he nods. "I have what humans refer as the sixth sense, I can sense things other pups cannot. And I do know that deep down the pups do not hate you, take Marshall for example he is trying his best to help you although he is scared."

"But he doesn't have to be scared, I won't hurt him again." Rocky sighs, "And Chase, Everest they won't let me near him."

"They are being protective, you need to give them time. Trust is a powerful thing and needs to be earned." Natalie smiles at him. "I believe there is good in your heart, I do not believe you are bad, but hear this," She says in a soft voice, Rocky looks at her. "Should you try and harm Marshall in anyway, they will never forgive you. Whatever caused you to hurt him in the past you must fight it, as I said I believe your heart is good."

Rocky lowers his head, looking at his paws. "I don't know what made me hurt him, that's the thing Natalie I-I.. couldn't stop myself, I knew what I was doing but I couldn't stop, I would've killed him.."

"But you did not kill him, tell me did something happen in your past?" Natalie questions him.

"Awhile ago I tried to get over my fear of water, Marshall helped me and so did a pup named Max but they both failed." He sighs biting his bottom lip. "They couldn't help me, I'm still afraid of water."

"And what makes your afraid of it?"

Rocky shakes his head, "I don't know, it just scares me."

Natalie thinks for a few seconds, she glances at Marshall who's laying down. "Maybe you are blaming him for it."

"What! No! It's not his fault! It's mine!" He turns his head away, "I'm useless Natalie, scared of water and almost killed 2 of my team members."

The PAW Patroller comes to a sudden stop.

"Wyder? Why did we stop?" Zuma asks as Ryder points to the bridge which crosses Red River Canyon.

"We need to repair this bridge before we can cross it," Ryder turns around. "Pups come, that includes Rocky. I may need you."

"But Ryder, Rocky isn't-" Chase is cut off.

"I know Rocky isn't currently a member but may need him to help repair it, otherwise we can't get to Ranger HQ" Ryder explains getting out of the PAW Patroller.

The pups all follow him, including Silvera, Mark and Michael.

"There's a rope bridge not far from here, if it's not been damaged someone can go and see the other-side of the main bridge." Silvera suggests

"I'll do it," Rocky volunteers, but Ryder shakes his head. "Ryder I'm the only one who can access this bridge."

Ryder sighs, pushing a hand through his hair. "Alright Rocky, but since you're still hurt take Marshall with you."

"WHAT! Are you nuts!?" Chase yells jumping in front of Ryder.

"Chase, now isn't the time. Brad's and Kate's life depend on us crossing this bridge." Ryder turns to Rocky, "Can I trust you?"

Rocky nods, "Only if Marshall wants to."

Marshall walks over to Chase, "Don't worry I'll be fine, trust me."

"I trust you buddy, it's him I don't trust." Chase looks at Marshall. "If he tries to hurt you again, I'll kill him."

"I know you will." Marshall hugs Chase, "Lets go Rocky." he says to the mix-breed, both pups run off.

Ryder turns to Natalie, "Go with them please, but don't let them see you."

"You go it." Natalie says, following Rocky and Marshall but keeps in the bushes.

Silvera puts her hand on Ryder's shoulder, "Mate are you sure that was a smart idea?"

Ryder nods, "Besides I trust Natalie, she's a Spy after all."

Natalie was keeping to the shadows, Rocky nor Marshall knew she was following them.

They stopped at what appears to be the rope bridge.

"This doesn't look very safe." Rocky says examining it. "A strong breeze could make it collapse."

"I agree." Marshall replies, keeping his distance from Rocky, who looks like he's struggling to stand due to his currently injuries. "Want me to look at those for you?"

"What?" Rocky turns around looking at him, Marshall points to Rocky's wound on his side, the bandages are leaking blood. "Oh, nah I'm good." He half smiles.

"I really think i should change those bandages, your wounds could get infected." Marshall walks towards him.

Natalie arrives hiding behind a log, she sees Marshall walking towards Rocky. "This is not good," she says to herself and goes to jump over the log but her paw gets stuck in a hollow in the log. "Crap!"

Marshall continues to approach Rocky, although it scares him. "Please Rocky, let me help you."

"No! I said I'm fine!" Rocky's vision slightly blurry, he shakes his head. "I'm fine,"

"You don't look fine." Marshall says no standing right in front of him.

Rocky takes a step back, but flinches as pain erupts from his wound on his side. "ouch!" he yelps

"Pl-"

"I SAID I'M FINE! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rocky yells raising his paw in the air to clutch his side wound, which is throbbing.

Marshall sees Rocky raise his paw and gets flash backs to when he tried to kill him, "R-Rocky... W-what are you doing?"

Chase, Skye, Zuma, and Rubble arrive just as Rocky brings his paw down, to them it looks as though he's trying to hurt Marshall again.

Marshall's eyes widen when Rocky's paw connect to his head, he's flung backwards landing on the ground unconscious, a scratch appears on the side of his face.

"MARSHALL!" Chase screams running over. "BASTARD! I'm going to kill you!" He yells to Rocky who's shocked.

Rocky clutches his side, staring at his the white fur in his paw. "I-I... didn't... I-I-I didn't..." He backs away and starts to run across the rope bridge, which sways causing Rocky to almost fall off it.

Chase gets to Marshall, tears in his eyes. "Please be ok, I swear I'll kill him! I'll kill Rocky for doing this to you again!" Anger takes over Chase's body, he gently lays Marshall down before yelling out to Rocky. "ROCKY! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

 **To be continued**

 **A/n: Hey hey! Ohh some action, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Oh and, although it looks like Rocky hurt Marshall (again) it was an accident, but keep in mind the pups think he did it on purpose.**


	18. Friend or Foe (Part 2)

**Chapter 18: Friend or Foe (Part 2)**

Rocky was stuck in the middle of the bridge, he couldn't move fear, pain, sadness pulsed through his body, he gripped onto the side of the bridge closing his puffy red eyes, tears kept falling. "if I only listened to him, and didn't argue this wouldn't have happened." he cried glances at the unconscious dalmatian, "I'm so sorry Marshall didn't mean to hurt you." He muttered to himself, the only answer he got back was the wind howling through the canyon beneath him.

"Rocky!" Ryder yells finally appearing on the scene, his eyes fall on Marshall. "Chase What happpened?" He asks quickly kneeling beside Marshall.

"That bastard! He did it again! Ryder sir, he tried to kill him!" Chase says in a tone Ryder hadn't hurt before, wiping the tears from his cheeks he stands up, his eyes on Rocky. "I'll kill him!"

"No you won't, right now you need to look after Marshall until my sister arrives with Everest and Anna," Ryder puts his hand on the scratch mark on the side of Marshall's face, it was deep and dangeriously close to his eye, pulling out a cloth which he folds and placing over the injury. "Chase, can you hold this please? Put pressure on it." When Chase didn't answer, Ryder yelled. "CHASE! Snap out of it!"

Chase turns around tears in his eyes, "Right, sorry Ryder sir, yes Ryder sir I can do that." He watches as Ryder lifts his hand from Marshall's face, Chase then places his paw over it. "Will he be ok Ryder?"

Ryder closes his eyes, not believing that Rocky would try to harm Marshall again. Taking a deep breath he shakes his head, "I don't know Chase, only Anna will know when she arrives."

"Ryder!? Help!" Rocky's voice travels with the wind.

"Rocky why!? Why did you do this! I thought you were getting over it! Why Rocky!" Ryder falls to his knees, "I-I've failed as a leader."

A hand is put on Ryder's shoulder he turns his head to see Pedz standing there with John, "You have not failed my brother, you are a fantastic leader and-"

"Pedz look at my team, my pups, how can I be called a great leader when they're ready to kill each other?" He asks, Pedz grins he tilts his heads.

She helps him to his feet, "Because my brother, Ryder the Leader of the PAW Patrol would never, EVER give up on them, I believe in you Ryder, I believe in your pups so must you."

Ryder nods, knowing she's right. "What do we do?"

"Save Rocky for starters," Pedz puts her hands on both of his shoulders, "You can do this,"

Before Ryder has a chance to speak, Everest's screams has everyone turning around. "MARSHALL!" she screams running over to him, "Chase? W-what-"

"Rocky." Is all Chase says.

Everest's once blue eyes, turn to nothing but rage, anger, hurt, and full of revenge. "I will kill him!"

"Get in line, I'm first." Chase is shocked when Everest suddenly with all of her strength pushes him over and stands on top of him.

"Don't tell me to get in line! He tried to kill my mate again! MY MATE CHASE! You get in line, but I can promise you once I'm finished with Rocky he will be nothing! NOTHING CHASE! HE WON'T BE ALIVE!" Everest growls, but quickly gets off him when she gets pain in her lower regions.

Anna runs over, kneeling beside her with her medical back pack. "Easy girl, I did tell you, you need rest." She says pulling out a needle, but Everest pushes it away. "You need this pain relief."

"No, I'm fine." Everest half smiles, "Please you have to check on Marshall."

"I will but first you need to take it easy, Everest you're still recovering from giving birth to pups." Anna makes Everest sit down, before turning her attention to Marshall. "Now let's see," She mumbles pulling the cloth away from Marshall's face, "I'll need to stitch this,"

"Will he be ok?" Everest asks, when Anna nods with a smile, she feels relief wash over her body. "Good because now I can kill Rocky knowing my mate will be fine."

Anna shakes her head as she begins to stitch Marshall's face, "You need to rest Everest,"

Everest huffs, rolling her eyes she whispers to Chase. "If I can't have revenge, promise me you'll kill him."

"I promise," Chase says hugging her, he sees Skye running over. "Hey Skye,"

"Oh don't hey Skye me! I know what you're planning to do to Rocky," Skye says harshly, she continues. "If you go ahead with your plan," She lowers her head, "I-I can't be mates with a murderer."

"Excuse me!? Rocky is the murderer!" Chase growls at her.

Skye whimpers, "And killing him doesn't make you the same? You can't kill Rocky and expect me to still want to be with you Chase,"

"Skye I love Marshall, he's like a brother to me, Rocky just proved he will never change s-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT ROCKY! I CARE ABOUT YOU CHASE!" Skye raises her voice getting right in his face, "I love you Chase, but if you do this you'll lose me forever." turning her face she walks away.

Chase is left shocked, "Skye wait, you love me?"

Skye stops, removing a tear from the corner of her eye. She turns and looks at him. "Yes Chase I love you, but you're going down a path I can't follow." With that she runs over to the Rangers.

"She loves me Everest!" Chase smiles but his smile vanishes when he sees the broken Husky, "Everest?"

"I shouldn't ask you to kill Rocky, Chase I can see how much she cares for you. Do you really want to lose her?" Everest's question hits Chase right in his heart.

He looks over his shoulder at the Mix-breed standing on the bridge, "If ending Rocky's miserable life means the possibility of losing Skye, I'll do it. I'll do it for Marshall."

Rocky in the meantime couldn't hear anything anyone was saying, he tries to hang onto the bridge, but the the unthinkable happens. A support pole snaps, resulting in the bridge tipping on it's side, Rocky screams as his paw gets caught in the rope.

"HELP!" He yells out in agony, pain bursts through his body which is dangling above the canyon.

Another support pole begins to break.

"We have to do something!" Michael yelled from behind the pups

Chase shook his head "No! Rocky deserves this! He passed that stupid Boot Camp when he should have failed it!"

"Chase is right" Everest said still sitting besides an unconscious Marshall "What he did to Marshall, he deserves to die"

Ryder turned around, his eyes narrowed at his pups "Yes what Rocky did was wrong, but we are the Paw Patrol, Chase, do you remember what you did when I recruited you, when I recruited each one of you?"

"We took an oath Ryder" Rubble said causing the pups to look at each other

"Tell me, do you all remember what that oath was?" Ryder questioned the pups

Silvera, Pedz, John, Michael and Rach stood there watching

"No job is too big, no pup is too small, we the Paw Patrol will rescue both great and small, through night and day, sun and rain, no matter the job, we are the Paw Patrol, rescuer's of Adventure Bay" The pups, including Chase and Everest all yelled together

Ryder nodded "Good you all remember, so even though Rocky is not a member, he's in trouble and needs to be rescued"

"Then lets rescue him" Skye grinned standing up

"I'm totally in!" Zuma said standing besides Skye, Rubble joined them

Chase looked back at his best friend, the Dalmatian who was unconscious after a fight erupted between him and Rocky, he sighed but stood up "I'll help, but for Marshall, not for Rocky, because if Marshall were awake he would rescue Rocky"

"Good pup, Everest stay with Marshall" Ryder turned back to the bridge which was swaying in the strong wind across River Canyon "Rocky! Don't worry we're coming!"

Silvera approached Ryder and stood next to him "Tell us where you need me and my team, the Rangers of Adventure Bay National Park are under your command"

Ryder smiled putting his hand on the Head Ranger's shoulder "Thank you Silvera, alright pups! Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

"Now that is my brother, he's leading a fantastic team don't you say John?" Pedz said smiling

"Quite right My Lady" John replied "This will be very exciting to watch"

Pedz giggled "Indeed John, the Paw Patrol are once again a team"

"Tea? My Lady?" John asked holding a kettle

Pedz burst out laughing "Oh John, wonderful!" she said watching her brother, Ryder with a smile on his face.

Natalie in the meantime, sighed. "This does not look good at all, I can sense Chase is carrying anger and bitter, his thirst for revenge is worrying."

"You have to try stop Chase from killing Rocky, we need him." A voice said in Natalie's ear

Natalie huffed, "I refuse to help you,"

"You don't have a choice Natalie, you will carry out our orders and get us that Mix-breed, and this Park."

"No! I will not! they trust me." Natalie rips out the tiny communication device in her ear. "I will not betray them," With that she drops the device on the ground then steps on it, shattering it to a million pieces then runs, rather limps over to Ryder. "Is there anything I can help with Ryder?"

Ryder smiles and nods, "Yes, we need to get Rocky off the bridge before it collapses."

"Then tell me where you need me." Natalie says then looks at Chase, "I am sorry I was not there to protect Marshall, but there is something you should know about R-"

Ryder cuts her off, "Alright, Skye I need you from the air use your harness in-case Rocky should fall, Chase get ready with your zip-line we can use it as extra support for the bridge, Zuma can you get down to the river and be on standby should Rocky fall off you can use your buoy to catch him before he hits the water, Rubble you're with me, we need to help stabilize the last support pole." he turns to Natalie, "And Natalie, I'd like you to go with Skye in her harness."

The pups all nod, and go to work.

Pedz's phone rings, she answers it. "Hello?... Oh... I see... Hmm... Yes keep all communication lines open, and track that call."

"My Lady? Who was that?" John asks lifting a brow.

"We picked up a call from the FBI regarding Rocky, it would seem Natalie is still working for them, I will be keeping a close eye on her." Pedz replies watching as Natalie gets taken up with Skye in her Copter, "The FBI are up to something, we must find out what they want with Rocky and this Park."

Chase uses his Zip-line as extra support for the bridge, "I'll kill you Rocky, if it's the last thing I do," his eyes meet Rocky's who stares at him. "This is the last time you'll ever hurt Marshall."

Rocky knows what the look Chase is giving him means, he'll want revenge for Marshall. "I didn't mean to hurt him, but I refuse to let you try to hurt me for something I didn't do!" He mumbles to himself, a gust of wind blows the bridge, he stares at Chase who's smirking.

 **To be continued**


	19. Friend or Foe (Part 3)

**Chapter 19: Friend or Foe (Part 3)**

Chase stood at the edge of the bridge staring at the dangling Mix-breed, his heart said to help Rocky but his mind is telling him not too.

"Chase! Your zip-line!" Ryder snaps his fingers in front of his face.

Blinking Chase shakes his head, "Right, sorry Ryder sir. Ruff! Ruff! Zip-line!" he barks and aims for the other side of the bridge.

His Zip-line flies from his pup-park and connects to a tree on the otherside.

"Nice aiming" Skye says impressed, he frowns at her.

"Chase I need you to help stop Rocky from falling." Ryder instructs but Chase shakes his head, "Don't disobey m-"

"I will do it," Natalie pushes passed Chase and grabs the line and flings herself across it, stopping next to Rocky. "Hold onto me."

"Why?" Rocky questions closing his eyes, "Why help me? They all think I hurt him on purpose."

Natalie reaches out to him, and wipes away a stray tear. "Because I know you did not hurt him on purpose, I was there. I saw it."

"But they think I did it-"

"I do not care what they think Rocky, I am here to save you not them." Natalie grabs him around his waist but he pushes her paw off.

"What if I don't wanna be saved?"

She looks at him, raising a brow. "I am not giving you a choice." with that she holds onto him tightly and begins to fling back.

But Rocky wiggles out of her grip. "Sorry Natalie, I can't face them they'll try to kill me and I don't want to hurt them but I'm afraid I will." He flashes a smile then says, "Goodbye."

"Rocky!" Ryder shouts seeing the Mix-breed fall from Natalie's paws and down into the canyon. "Zuma.."

"I'm alweady hewe dude," Zuma says from the river below, looking up he sees the falling pup. "Wuff Buoy!" it flies out of his pup-pack and lands under Rocky, who falls onto it. "Got ya dude."

Rocky frowns and jumps off the buoy, but a rope wraps around his waist and he gets pulled towards the rivers edge.

"Bloody hell! No-one died in my park today mate so stop trying." Silvera says pulling him in, once she's pulled him out of the river she picks him up. "Stop trying to kill yourself, you're better then this."

"I wasn't trying to kill myself, I was trying to get away from them." He points to Chase and Everest who run towards him. "They're going to kill me Si-"

Before he gets to answer, Chase collides with Silvera knocking her to the ground, Rocky rolls out of her grasp.

"Murderer!" Chase snaps pinning the Mix-Breed to the ground. "Trying to kill him multiple times wasn't good enough for you? You just had to go do it again!" He swings his paw at Rocky's head, but Rocky manages to dodge the blow.

"I didn't do it!" Rocky kicks Chase off, "Please, don't do this."

"Did you give Marshall a choice before you brutally hit him!?" Chase swings his paw again, this time it connects with Rocky's head sending him tumbling backwards. "That's what I thought! You saw the opportunity to hurt him, and took it!" He kicks Rocky's side wound causing him to yelp, "You're nothing but a murderer!"

"And a traitor!" Everest yells running passed Chase, she picks Rocky up by the scruff of his neck and with all of her strength hits him across his face in the same place he had hit Marshall, blood seeps from the gash. "I hate you! Do you hear me! You tried to take my mate! the father to my pups away from me! AGAIN! Why ROCKY! WHY can't you leave him alone! He's a father!" She begins to choke him.

"Everest! You're bleeding!" Chase points to her hind legs, blood drips down them.

Anna is quickly by her side, "Enough Everest, you've broken your stitches, put him down."

Everest tightens her grip again, "He deserves to die."

"You'll bleed to death Everest, I need to restitch you." Anna kneels down, Everest huffs and punches Rocky in his face then spits on him. "Come on girl," Anna picks her up and walks off.

Chase then punches Rocky's face over and over until he's beaten unreconisable, blood runs down the Mix-Breeds face who's barely conscious. "You're nothing but a liar, traitor and a murderer!" He lifts his paw up in the air.

"D-Do it, finish me." Rocky begs, spitting a pile of blood on the ground. "Do it Chase, please."

But Chase doesn't, when he looks at Rocky something inside him snaps, "What am I doing?" He shakes his head

"You're weak if you can't finish me." Rocky struggles to his paws, "Don't say you can kill me if you can't."

"Shut up!" Chase kicks him in his side wound, causing him to fall to the ground, "I can't kill you because unlike you Rocky, I'm not a murderer!"

Rocky's eyes widen he stares up at Chase who's staring back at him.

"Besides I-I don't think you did try to kill Marshall, "Chase painfully admits.

"W-what?" Rocky tries to get up but his wounds prevent him.

Chase sits beside the badly beaten Mix-breed, he sighs. "I can see it in your eyes, it was an accident I know it was. But you hurt my brother and I won't forgive you for that."

Tears begin to fill Rocky's eyes, "Can't you just end my horrible life!"

"No, I won't do it." Chase shakes his head, "You have a mate Rocky, and you're going to be a fath-"

Rocky doesn't let him finish his sentence he picks up the rope Silvera used to rescue him, and wraps it around his neck. "I do deserve to die, and you're w-wrong Chase... I don't e-even trust myself with my o-own pups." He pulls the rope tight then walks backwards towards the River's edge, he begins gasping for air.

Ryder and the pups along with Pedz and the Rangers arrive.

"Chase! What have you done!?" Ryder says running towards Rocky who pulls the rope tighter. "Rocky stop!"

Rocky shakes his head, his face turns purple. Taking one last breath he says weakly, "I-I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry everyone for being such a failure." His eyes roll to the back of his head, and he falls into the river.

But then,

Marshall rushes passed everyone and using his rope ladder he manages to pull Rocky to shore, shortly after he collapses next to Rocky. "R-Ryder... H-he's n-not breathing.."

Ryder kneels next to both pups, he unties the rope from around Rocky's neck and tries all the pulse points he knows on Rocky but-

"Wyder? Is he?" Zuma asks as Rubble, Skye and Natalie run besides him.

Removing his hand from Rocky's neck Ryder lowers his head, he grabs the lifeless body in his arms and pulls him close to his chest, he says nothing but his cries echo through the canyon walls.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N: :( I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make this into a sad chapter.**


	20. Judgement Day

Special Guest Starring: **Silverwolf** as Silvex

Also this chapter introduces my new OC, keep a look out for him ;)

* * *

 **Chapter** **20: Judgement Day**

Ryder still sits on the ground holding Rocky's body, the pups all mourn over him. All apart from Everest and Chase, tears appear in Marshall's eyes but he doesn't let them fall.

Pedz kneels down, "Brother we cannot stay here, we must go."

"I can't leave him." Ryder says kissing Rocky's head. "Wendy would want to see him."

"I can have his body taken back to Adventure Bay." Pedz suggests, Ryder nods in agreement. "I am so sorry Ryder, he was a good pup."

"What!? No he wasn't!" Everest yells as Anna places her on the ground.

Anna shakes her head at Everest before kneeling besides Ryder, "How long has he been gone for?"

"A few minutes mate." Silvera says for Ryder.

"Then there's still time," Anna takes Rocky's body off of Ryder and lays it on the ground, she pulls out different equipment from her medical bag. "I need space."

' _I need space,_ ' Rocky hears a voice say, he opens his eyes and all he sees is white. "W-Where am I?"

"A place after death" A woman appears dressed in white.

"Am I dead?" He swallows hard, "Who are you? Are you an Angel."

"It matters not who I am Rocky," She says kneeling in front of him. "This is your judgement, on whether or not we send you back."

"We?" Rocky tilts his head staring at her.

The woman smiles, "I am not the one who will judge you on you're actions."

Rocky rubs his forehead, "If its not you, then who is it?"

She steps to the side, revealing...

"Long time no see, Rocky." Silvex said, standing before him in armor of Platinum

"S-Silvex...?" Rocky gulps then looks up at the woman, "He's my judge?"

"Yes Rocky, only he has the power to bring you back to life," She says but Rocky lowers his head. "You doubt yourself?"

Rocky nods, "I deserve this,"

"It is now, you will be judged. Now you will be judged for every sin, crime, and wrong you have committed. Now you will be judged for every act of kindness, generosity, and right you have committed. You judgement day, is now."

"No! I deserve to die Silvex, please just let me die." Rocky begs lowering his head, "I don't deserve to live."

The woman kneels in front of him and places her hand under his chin lifting it up, "Everyone deserves a second chance, even you."

Rocky pulls his face away from her grasp. "No you're wrong, Silvex I should be dead."

"I am only here to decide if you do live or die." Silvex had a long glare into Rocky's eyes. "Rocky. Do you really wish to die?"

The woman waves her hand and Rocky sees his future with Wendy by his side, and his pups. "If you die Rocky, this future will not happen, Wendy will be-"

"But if I don't die, Chase and Everest will just try to kill me over and over," Rocky sits down, tears filling his eyes.

"Rocky, Chase had a chance to kill you, your life was in his paws. But he did not kill you, you are the one who took your own life." The woman sighs and turns to Silvex, "He is hurting, his heart is broken."

"I have tried, and I have failed. As powerful as I may be, I'm simply no good at this kind of stuff,"

"Silvex, you are the only one who can judge him. Everything Rocky has done, all the bad, and all the good." The woman turns to Rocky, "Have faith, for every black cloud has a silver lining."

Rocky clears his throat then speaks up, "I don't want to die, I really don't. But they all hate me, I tried to kill Marshall in the past... I-I'm afraid that I could do it again.."

"Have faith in yourself Rocky..." Silvex said

"You know how many times I tried to kill him, and Chase but you'd give me another chance?" Rocky looks up at him,

"Yes. It shows that even I have faith in you Rocky," Silvex smiled

The woman stands up, "Rocky, do you wish for Silvex to carry out your judgement?" She asks, he nods. "We must hear you say it."

"I do,"

"Then Silvex, the rest is up to you." The woman stands behind him.

Silvex turned his back to Rocky

"I-if he decides I-I die, what happens to me?" Rocky asks wiping tears from his eyes.

"I do not know the answer to your question Rocky." The woman looks at Silvex, "This is your choice, he lives or dies in up to you." She whispers so Rocky doesn't hear her. "I believe he can and will change I have seen his future."

Silvex stands there for a very long time. "Rocky"

Rocky sighs looking at the white ground beneath him, "It's ok Silvex, I'm fully responsible for what I did do Marshall, and I'll accept any punishment."

"If I pardon you from death, how will I know you will make amends with Marshall?"

"he wouldn't accept anything I say, Silvex, Marshall and the other pups think I tried to hurt him again..." Rocky lowers his head, "How can I make amends when he wouldn't accept it?"

Silvex remained silent "I have made my decision. , Silvex, hereby do NOT elect you a second chance Rocky the eco-pup."

Rocky looks up at him, "Whhhaaa?"

"You have received your judgement. I have not given you a second chance at life, not only because of what you have done, but more like... Putting you out of your misery."

"it's what I deserve," Rocky says, wiping tears which fall from his eyes.

The woman kneels down next to him, "no one deserves to die Rocky, at least not from their own paws/hands,"

Rocky sits there and cries, "Im sorry,"

"I'm sorry I and to bring this upon you," Silvex said. "I will have to tell the others."

Then the voices of Ryder and the pups are heard.

Ryder holds Rocky's body crying into his fur, "I'm so sorry Rocky, I failed as a leader."

"It's your fault Ryder." Rubble says but Ryder shakes his head.

"Yes it is, I wasn't there for him when I should have been." Ryder looks up at Pedz, "I failed, failed to protect him. After everything that happened, I failed to protect him from himself, he doesn't deserve to die."

Anna frowns, "I am sorry too, I couldn't bring him back."

"It's my fault." A voice says, one Rocky didn't think he'd hear. "I couldn't forgive Rocky for what he did to Marshall, because I couldn't... Couldn't... Couldn't... forgive him, he's gone... And it's my fault, Ryder sir, if anyone is to blame it's me..." Chase cries loudly, "I wanted to believe Rocky's changed, but I was blinded by my hatred."

Everest's voice is next to be heard. "It's not only you Chase, I was scared so scared of losing Marshall again, I couldn't see Rocky was trying to change... Rocky where-ever you are, I'm sorry."

"If there's someone out there, who can hear us. Please bring Rocky back." Another voice begs which belongs to Marshall.

Anna takes Rocky from Ryder, "I have to get his body to our HQ,"

Ryder shakes his head, "He can't be gone, everything he's been through.. He just can't be gone.. Pups, I-I don't think I can lead you anymore."

Rocky breaks down in tears hearing them, "I shouldn't have killed myself, because I did they're all suffering." he cries loudly.

Silvex then did the unthinkable. He laughed, loudly.

Rocky looks up at Silvex, while the Woman raised a brow.

"Now... Now you see just how Important you mean to everyone! Now you see it, no one really wants you to die! Now, now you see everyone's true feelings."

"I don't understand, how can they think that of me? After everything I did?" Rocky looks up at Silvex

"After all that, they can't bring themselves to have you. They still love you rocky."

Rocky cries again lowering his head, "why, why do they still love me..."

"Because they are and always will be your family," the woman says now standing next to Silvex, "there is no emotion stronger then Love."

"I could not agree more. Love, and friendship, will always be stronger than hatred."

The woman nods in agreement, she smiles at Silvex.

"I-i don't want to die, I want to prove to them I've changed," Rocky says tears still falling from his eyes.

"Then I grant you a second Chance Rocky."

"but you already judged me," Rocky says confused.

"What? I'm not allowed to change the rules? What kind of demigod would I be if I played by the rules?"

The woman chuckles then smiles, "indeed,"

"I guess your allowed to, and Silvex? Who is she?" Rocky questions curiously

"Nothing you need to know. Now go..." Silvex said, waving his hand around

The woman kneels in front of Rocky, "This is a warning, we do not want to see you here again, there will be no third chances, do you understand?"

Rocky nods, before running up to Silvex and hugs him "thank you,"

"Oh you," Silvex said, returning the hug.

It was only now Rocky realized Silvex was more or less in the shape of a human, but still a dog?

Rocky hugs him tightly then looks up at him, "I like this form," he smiles. "Um Silvex? How do I go back?"

Silvex chuckled, and closed Rocky's eyes.

In the real world... Rocky's eyes opened suddenly, and he sat up.

Elsewhere, a half Wolf half Husky with an army like pup-pack on, stands on a hill using goggles to witness Rocky waking up.

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes, he very much alive." The pup smirks, "But not for long."

"Shadowblazed we need him alive, you can eliminate anyone else who stands in your way but not him, also cripple this park."

Shadowblazed huffs, "You're no fun, but fine. Do I have permission to end Natalie?"

It's silence for a few minutes, "No, bring her back to us along with Rocky. We need both alive."

"So be it, they won't know what hit them." Shadowblazed smirks, pressing a button on his paw he vanishes. "I'm coming for you PAW Patrol."

 **To be continued**


	21. Darkness in the Light

**Chapter** **21: Darkness in the Light.**

Ryder held onto Rocky's body, he didn't want to let go. But finally he did, and gave him to Anna. "I'm so sorry I failed you Rocky." He said wiping tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand.

Anna was about to wrap up the body when the unexpected happened.

Rocky's eyes shot open and looked up at the Medical Ranger, a smile formed in the corner of his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Michael questions then kneels beside her, "Oh..."

"Oh I say," Pedz gasps as she kneels down, "Brother you may want to look at this."

Ryder looks puzzled, but when he saw his Mix-Breed's eyes open. He fainted.

Silvera knelt down and felt Ryder's pulse. "He's fine mate's."

Rocky attempted to sit up but failed.

"Easy Rocky," Anna gently forced him back down, while she examined his injuries. "Some of these are pretty bad, judging by your swollen side I'd say you have some cracked ribs."

"He's alive?" Chase asked sitting besides Natalie.

Anna nods with a smile, "Even I don't understand how he came back alive, Rocky you should be brain dead."

"He's always been brain dead." Chase mumbles to himself.

"Do not be so mean." Natalie shakes her head. "Besides you should be grateful he is alive,"

"Why's that?" Chase raises his brow.

Natalie looks at him, "Because if he were to remain dead, I am sure the PAW Patrol would be disbanded. Is that what you want Chase?"

"You-"

"My head," Ryder cuts Chase off as he sits up.

"Brother you are fine." Pedz helps him to his feet, "And so is Rocky."

Ryder's eyes sparkle in the sunlight, "He's not dead?"

"No brother, he is alive." She smiles and hugs him.

"Um Ryder?" Rubble taps Ryder's leg, "What's that?"

Everyone turns around to see dark clouds hovering over Jake's Mountain, flashes of lightning lite up the cloud tops.

"Another storm mate's we need to get to Ranger HQ before that storm does." Silvera says pulling out her Ranger Communicator, "I still haven't heard from Kate or Brad."

"Ok pups," Ryder looks down at them, "Rubble, Zuma and Skye come with me to the PAW Patroller, Chase, Everest and Natalie stay with Anna, Marshall and Rocky. We'll come get you with the PAW Patroller."

"Roger that Ryder sir," Chase says and moves next to Marshall who was resting. "You ok buddy?"

"Yeah thanks Chase, just tired is all." Marshall replies with a groan.

Everest sits beside Marshall she looks at Chase with a frown, "Excuse me Chase, can I talk to Marshall please?"

"Oh yeah sure." Chase smiles, then coughs. "Oh right you mean in private sorry, I'll go talk to Roc-Natalie." he gets up and runs over to the Poodle, leaving the couple alone.

Marshall manages to lift his head and looks into his mates eyes, "What's up?" He asks and kisses her cheek.

She smiles at him, "I want to talk to you about Rocky."

"What about him?" Marshall asks sitting up with her head.

"Well, why didn't you just let Rocky die...he deserves to die."

Marshall sighs shifting his paws "Because Everest, we are not murderers"

"But Marshall, he tried to kill you...again. He got away with so much...he didn't do crap at that boot camp, all he did was half of a few courses and tried to kill you...and he gets rewarded by passing that stupid boot camp and now tries to kill you again? He's dangerous Marshall, Rocky has not changed one bit...he can't control his actions, he can't control his anger, he's a threat and I will have none of that."

"Everest, if we killed him, we would be no better than him. Yes I'm Terrified of him, yes I probably won't ever trust him again, but we are not murderers." Marshall says, and looks into her eyes.

"But Marshall, you could've gotten killed, I don't think I could move on...I-I don't..." Everest Trailed off lowering her head in sadness.

As Marshall was about to say something, Everest looked back up at him, she saw that his cheek was all swollen and red. There were 3 crystal clear claw marks on the side of his cheek, which came dangerously close to his eye...tears started falling down Everest's cheeks as she ever so gently, put her soft paw on his injured cheek and said, "When I s-saw you on the g-ground, unconscious...I was terrified...there-there was so much blood...I thought that...that you could possibly die..."

As Marshall closed his eyes, he gently put his paw on hers as she continued, "I don't think I could r-raise our pups alone, all by myself...w-what would I our pups if you had died? Our p-pups need their father Marshall...you're their daddy, they need you.

"And all of a sudden Everest hugs Marshall, still crying a little, and Marshall replied, tears in his eyes as well, "And they need you to Everest, they need us both and they will have us. I'll be here to raise them with you all the way through adulthood, you don't need to worry, okay."

Everest just nodded her head and they continued to hug each other.

After a few moments of silence, Everest looks up at Marshall, still a bit teary eyed, and says, "Marshall, I have something I need to tell you, it's serious."

"Oh? what is it?" Marshall questions,

"Marshall, as I said before, Rocky has proven to me that he has not changed, that he's dangerous, He has no self control over his actions and anger, and at that, he's a threat, I don't want him anywhere near our pups. He is NOT allowed to see them or come close...I Forbid him, he will stay away from our pups. If he fails and comes close to them anyway, there's no stopping me at finishing Rocky off."

Marshall was silent for a few moments...she did bring up a good point that Rocky struggles to control his actions, and when mad, he has no self control...therefore he is dangerous, so he sighs and replies, "Okay...alright, you have a point. As much as I hate this...until he gets better, he can't come near our pups...I agree...I guess we better tell Ryder, when he comes back with the PAW Patroller."

"Too bad you won't be alive when he gets back." A dark, voice says into Everest's ear.

Her eyes widen, she spins around and stands in front of Marshall. But her eyes scan the area and she sees nothing. "Who are you! Show yourself!" She growls.

"Love, you can't protect him, or even yourself." The voice snickers, chuckling a little. "I know you are still recovering from giving birth, I smell the blood on you. That little talk was beautiful, parents working together for the better good." The voice speaks close to Marshall's ear. "However, Rocky won't be around to hurt your precious mate here,"

Marshall suddenly feels himself get pushed into the ground, and a invisible paw against his head.

"Let him go! Who ever you are! And show yourself!" Everest yells swinging her paw at nothing.

A black with grey spots, and red eyes, pup appears, half Wolf half Husky. He laughs. "Dear you are so sweet, the way you try to protect Marshall."

"I'm warning you! Let him go!" Everest swings her paw at him, only for the pup to grab her paw.

"My name's Shadowblazed, now remember that so you may tell Ryder." He smirks, Everest looks confused. "I was planning on killing you all, but meh whatever."

In a swift movement he knocks both Everest and Marshall unconscious.

Chase was watching Anna dress Rocky's injuries, but he smelt something.

"I smell it too." Natalie says standing up, "That scent belongs to someone I know."

"Who?" Chase questions standing next to her smelling the air.

"Shadowblazed." As the name leaves Natalie mouth, Anna is knocked unconscious. "Shadow! Show yourself! NOW!"

"Natalie, Natalie, Natalie, my my, isn't this a sight." Shadowblazed smirks and walks over the unconscious Medial Ranger. "So tell me did they know why you're really here?"

"What's he talking about?" Chase asks staring at the half wolf/half husky.

Shadowblazed puts his paw over his mouth. "Woops, I wasn't suppose to say that. Oh well, secret's out girl."

"I was sent here to get Rocky for the FBI." Natalie sighs, "But I could not do it,"

"Because you're weak! and I'll end you." Shadowblazed looks down at Rocky who is on his left, "Mmm but I really should be taking him, those are my orders and unlike you Natalie, I obey orders."

However, just as he's about to grab Rocky a white flash knocks him backwards.

Chase and Natalie can only watch as Marshall stands before Shadowblazed.

"Oh my, aren't you a feisty one. I thought I knocked you out." Shadowblazed smirks narrowing his gaze at the dalmatian who was having issues standing. "This should be easy to end you," Within a second he's on top of Marshall, pushing his paw against Marshall's neck. "Tell me, why do you keep saving Rocky?"

"Because he doesn't deserve to die, not by your paws or any of ours." Marshall struggles to breathe.

Shadowblazed laughs, "Oh but who said I was going to kill him?" he smirks pushing his paw down harder, "My orders are to capture him, but you on the other hand." his paw pushes even harder, Marshall's face begins to turn red as he gasps for air. "You on the other hand I think I will kil-"

"Chase now!" Ryder's voice cuts Shadowblazed off.

"Ruff! Net!" Chase barks as his next flies out of his pup-pack, but Shadowblazed jumps out of the way, with Marshall in his paws. "Ryder sir it didn't work."

Shadowblazed laughs, still holding Marshall's neck. "You'll have to do better then that."

"You mean like this?" Pedz stands right behind him, using a dart gun she fires it and hits his paw.

He drops Marshall who begins coughing.

"Marshall!" Everest makes her way to him, and nudges his side, he looks up at her smiling but still coughing and gasping for air.

"You bitch!" Shadowblazed pulls the dart from his paw. "I'll be back for Rocky, watch your back PAW Patrol, and Rangers this park will be history."

Silvera frowns as Shadowblazed vanishes. "Why on earth does he want my park?"

"Better question why are the FBI after Rocky?" Ryder questions kneeling besides Rocky who had fallen unconscious.

All eyes turn to Natalie, "I have a lot of explaining to do." She says shrugging her shoulders.

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm so sorry for not updating this much, but I promise I'll try updating more along with my other stories.**

 **Oh and please let me know what you think of Shadowblazed.**

 **NOTE: I'm giving you all a chance to have a major part of the plot with the FBI. So send me an inbox with a reason WHY you think the FBI want Rocky and the National Park.**

 **Who knows, I might end up using your suggestion ;)**


	22. Hatching a Plan

**Pre A/N: Hey guys! Please expect to see errors, didn't proof read this chapter.**

 **P.s read the end A/N**

 **Chapter** **22: Hatching a Plan.**

Natalie sits down besides Marshall and Everest, she closes her eyes but as she's about to explain everything the wind suddenly picks up and blasts of thunder echo through the air.

"Mates we have to go! The storms here." Silvera frowns standing up.

Ryder picks up Rocky since he's still injured and unable to walk, then he turns to the pups. "Everyone to the PAW Patroller!"

"Marshall? Are you ok?" Rubble asks stopping next to the Dalmatian who watches Ryder carry Rocky into the PAW Patroller. "You're still scared aren't you?"

"Of course he's scared!" Chase growls at Rubble who whimpers. "Sorry buddy didn't mean to say it like that,"

"It's ok Chase, but maybe it's about time to forgive Rocky and stop holding a grudge towards him. I mean hasn't Rocky suffered enough?" Rubble questions making eye contact with Chase.

"Wubble's wight dude, we all should apologize to him." Zuma says then looks at Marshall who's eyes go wide, "Marshall, you don't have to be afwaid anymore we'we youw fwiends and won't let him huwt you."

"It's not that, we have a bigger problem." Marshall points behind Zuma and Rubble.

Both pups including Chase turn around to see-

"Boo!"

Rubble screams jumping backwards. "Shadowblazed..."

"Who were you expecting?"

"Leave us alone!" Chase stands in front of Marshall, Zuma and Rubble. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but if you want Rocky you'll have to go through me."

"Awwww, how nice. You're protecting the pup you hate, however since Rocky isn't here I'll be taking you with me."

"Over my dead body!" Chase growls showing his teeth.

Shadowblazed laughs evilly. "That can be arranged." With saying that, he grabs hold of Chase by his neck, his claws dig into Chase's flesh and then he swings Chase into the nearest tree.

"Chase!" Marshall yells watching his best friend fall to the ground unconscious. "How dare you!"

"Oh please, what are you going to do about it?" Shadowblazed smirks approaching him. "You see, the FBI want Rocky for a reason."

Rubble speaks up in a low tone he asks, "Why? Why do they want Rocky? What has he ever done to the FBI?"

"It's what he's done, it's what he is." Shadowblazed jumps in front of Rubble. "However it seems I can't get Rocky at the moment so, you three will have to do."

Marshall stares at Zuma who gulps and looks at Rubble.

Within a second all three pups are knocked unconscious and are dragged away by Shadowblazed.

When Ryder, Natalie and Pedz return to see why the pups are taking so long. They all gasp upon seeing Chase unconscious.

"What happened?" Ryder kneels down and feels for a pulse, he sighs relieved when he finds one. "Chase, Chase, wake up."

Chase groans slightly opening his eyes, "R-Ryder s-sir, S-shadowblazed..."

"Where are Marshall, Zuma and Rubble?" Natalie asks smelling the ground, but then she looks up at Chase. "What about Shadowblazed?"

"H-he took them." And with that Chase falls unconscious.

Ryder picks up Chase in his arms, "We have to find them!"

"Brother there is no time, we must seek cover the storm is here." Pedz places her hand on Ryder's shoulder.

"I will find them Ryder," Natalie offers.

"No it's too dangerous, besides you don't know the Park." Silvera says running up to them. "I say we get to Ranger HQ and look at the maps of the park, this storm is bad, not even Shadowblazed would be able to walk in it, he'll need to take cover." She says in a strong Australia accent.

Ryder nods in agreement. "Ok then, but I can't lose any of my pups. Not again."

"You won't Ryder," Silvera smiles warmly, "All the equipement we need is back at my HQ, we get it and I promise you we'll find them."

"What about Kate and Brad?" Ryder asks as they begin to run back to the PAW Patroller.

Silvera frowns, "My team should be able to rescue them, I still have Mark, Michael and Anna, who can be searching while we look for your pups."

"Where's Marshall?" Everest questions laying on a pup-bed with her four pups.

"He's missing." Ryder says running in, closing the PAW Patroller's door behind him. "But don't worry we'll find him."

Rocky looks over at Everest who has tears in her eyes, he goes to stand up but is stopped by Anna.

"You Mr need to rest." Anna instructs him, then approaches Silvera. "What's going on?"

"Shadowblazed has taken Marshall, Zuma and Rubble." Silvera puts her hand on Anna's shoulder and says, "Once we get back to Ranger HQ, activate the new system."

"If it's not damaged by the earthquake." Anna adds.

"Bloody hell, I forgot about that." Silvera sighs, "Let's hope it's not been damaged." She says and Anna nods.

Ryder moves to the front of the PAW Patroller and lays Chase down on a seat, he notices Skye looking at Chase with concern in her eyes. "He'll be ok Skye, he's just unconscious, but can you watch him for me?"

Skye nods and changes chairs, "What happened to him?" she asks licking the wounds made by Shadowblazed.

"He was attacked by Shadowblazed." Natalie jumps up next to Skye, "When I get my paws on him, I will kill him."

"No," Ryder sits down on his chair. "No more death," he sighs but Natalie just looks at him. "Robo Dog, step on it! Ranger HQ now!"

Robo dog barks and hits the gas, the PAW Patroller starts moving.

Elsewhere, Shadowblazed had used ropes to tie all 3 pups paws together and dragged them behind him.

Marshall's head collides with a rock causing him to wake up, but as he's dragged over the rock it slices into his side creating a large and rather deep wound, he yelps at the pain, as he has flash backs from when he broke his paw.

Zuma opens his eyes to see a trail of blood behind them, then looks at Marshall. "You'we bleeding!"

"Shut up!" Shadowblazed tugs on the rope causing Zuma to almost hit a tree.

"Marshall's huwt, he'll die!" Zuma yells out, Shadowblazed stops but the storm hits them.

"So what if he dies, it's one less thing to worry about." Shadowblazed laughs but looks at the Dalmatian, "He doesn't look to good does he? Oh well,"

"We need to find covew." Zuma whimpers as he sees Marshall close his eyes in obvious pain.

Shadowblazed huffs, but knows Zuma is right. "Fine whatever," he pulls the trio through the forest until they come across an old abandoned mining camp. "This will do," he walks up to a old cabin and opens the door, then pulls the pups in and locks the door behind him. "You try any funny business and I'll kill you all." he says untying their paws.

Zuma quickly crawls over to Marshall, "You ok dude?"

"I-I, ye-I-owww it hurts Zuma." Marshall stutters and looks at his wound. "I need your help, you need to clean it and wrap it up for me."

"Dude, I totally don't know how." Zuma frowns getting bandages from Marshall's pup-pack.

"You're lucky I know how." Rubble says rubbing his head, "Wait where are we? And what happe-"

"Shut up you three," Shadowblazed growls while setting up some equipment in this small cabin.

Rubble whimpers but turns to Marshall, when he looks at Marshall's side he frowns. "This looks bad Marshall."

"Just clean it," Marshall tries to hold back his tears, but a few escape his eyes.

"You'll be ok dude." Zuma gives the bandages to Rubble. "You know what you'we doing wight?"

"Yeah, I watched Marshall a few time." Rubble replies then takes out some first aid supplies from Marshall's pup-pack. "This will probably hurt."

Marshall gulps closing his eyes, "I know, but you have to clean it."

Rubble nods but the second he begins to clean Marshall's wound, Marshall yelps in agony.

"SHUT UP!" Shadowblazed kicks Rubble out of the way, raising his paw in the air he hits Marshall over the head knocking him out. "There, now you two better keep those mouths of your's shut or I'll do the same to you."

The PAW Patroller finally arrived at Ranger HQ as the storm continued to batter the Park.

Silvera, followed by Mark and Michael ran out of the PAW Patroller and gasped upon seeing the state Ranger HQ was in.

"My goodness." Pedz mutters looking up at it.

The entire 4th floor had collapsed into the 3rd floor, Brad's Weather Station was gone and Anna's Infirmary was partly damaged. The main entrance was blocked by rubble from the 4th floor, and a nearby water tower had fallen over onto the supply sheds.

Ryder walks out with Rocky in his arms and Skye walking beside him, when his Pup-pad beeped. Looking at the screen his eyes went wide.

From Unknown: _Ryder, Leader of the PAW Patrol. You will delivery your recycling known as Rocky to us, or you will never see your Fire/EMT pup, Construction pup and Water Rescue pup again. You have 24 hours._

 **To be continued**

 **A/N: Hope you liked it.**

 **In the upcoming Chapters there will be Q/A's at the end of each chapter, just like before you guys will have an opportunity to talk with the pups Ryder, and my Oc's. However, note that some maybe unavailable thanks to Shadowblazed.**

 **If you want to ask a question make sure to include the Character's name and the question.**


	23. Reality

**Pre A/N: I'm sorry for not updating this much. I have a life outside of writing and sometimes I can't write as much as I'd like, and also I'm working on other stories that are not PAW Patrol because I find if I work on the same story for too long I end up getting Writer's Block.**

 **So I'd rather work on different stories.**

 **BEGGING me to updating will NOT make me update sooner, so please be patient and stop begging me.**

 **Anyway,**

 **For those who asked the pups and my oc's questions, check out their answers below this chapter**

 **Zuma:** _Dude why can't we answew them now?_

 **Author** _Because I said after the_ _chapter_

 **Zuma:** _You'we no fun._

 **Shadowblazed:** _Stop talking to the Author, or I'll rip that tongue out of your mouth!_

 **Zuma:** _*Whimpers*_

 ** _Ok enough chit chat boys, here's the next chapter enjoy._**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Reality**

Marshall had developed a fever due to his injury becoming infected, he was getting worse by every passing hour. And it seemed Shadowblazed was having a little issue of his own.

"Hello?" "..." "Sir? "..." "I can't hear you." Shadowblazed says into his ear communicator. "..." "I still can't hear you. Damn it!"

Rubble allows Marshall to rest his head on his side, he looks at Shadowblazed then lightning flashes through the cabin's only window. "The storms interfering with it."

"No shit, really?" Shadowblazed growls throwing his ear communicator on the floor.

"Someone totally has a bad tempew." Zuma snickers gently stroking Marshall's head. "You ok dude?"

Marshall shakes his head, with a cough he says, "Z-Zuma, m-my wound is infected, I-I need antibiotics."He closes his eyes briefly thinking about Everest and his pups, "If I d-don't get any... I'll... I'll..."

"No Marshall you won't die." Rubble whispers into Marshall's ear and looks at Shadowblazed who's pacing around. "We're going to get you out of here."

"H-how?" Marshall questions attempting to sit up but yelps.

Rubble stands up, "I have a plan." His eyes land on a couple of crates and a brick near the chimney. "I need a distraction-" He's cut off by a loud thud which causes the cabin to shake.

Shadowblazed turns to the trio. "Stay here I'll find out what that was, and if you try to escape I'll kill you, all of you."

Zuma shallows hard, but watches as Shadowblazed opens the door and runs out into the storm closing the door behind him he locks it. "Wubble what's youw plan dude?"

Rubble says nothing but pushes a few crates in front of the door, and uses the rest he piles up making a stair case to the window. "We climb out."

"But how? Marshall can't walk." Zuma poinedt out, but Marshall struggles to hit paws.

Marshall forces out a small smile, "It's ok Zuma I can do it."

Just as they're about to jump up on the crates. The door suddenly bursts open, all 3 pups turn around in horror which soon fades.

"Oh exellent I found you!"

Marshall, Rubble and Zuma all sigh relieved and say in sync. "Pedz!"

She runs over to them and kneels down, "Marshall are you alright? This wound looks nasty."

"I'm ok," Marshall licks her cheek causing her to giggle, "How did you find us?"

"Oh that was easy, I tracked your pup-tags and also Shadowblazed when he contacted the FBI." Pedz says, picking him up. "Now what say we get out of here?"

"You're not going anywhere." Shadowblazed growled behind Pedz.

Pedz spun around. "Do not think I am scared of you."

"You should be." Shadowblazed smirks, licking his lips.

"And why is that?" Pedz challenged holding Marshall still, and steps in front of Rubble and Zuma.

Shadowblazed took a step closer. "Because I can easily end you."

And with that, he jumped at Pedz but only to be met by her foot which connected with the side of his face, throwing him backwards.

"What! No-one can-"

"Shadowblazed, I am an ex Agent myself, I know how to fight." Pedz placed Marshall on the ground next to Rubble and Zuma. "But I don't wish to fight you, what do the FBI want with Rocky?"

"And why would I answer that?" Shadowblazed removed blood from his mouth with his paw.

"Because if you do not answer, my butler behind you will pull the trigger." Pedz points behind Shadowblazed.

Shadowblazed turned his head to find John standing there hold a gun. "I see, you were just a diversion, smart move."

"More then just a diversion Shadow." Natalie emerged from behind John, followed by Ryder, Silvera, Anna and the pups apart from Rocky.

Ryder went to run ahead but Silvera grabbed his arm. "Mate let your sister handle this."

He nodded with a sigh, and looked at Marshall, Zuma and Rubble. "If you hurt them, I-"

"You'll what?" Shadowblazed turned back to Pedz who was standing in front of the three pups still.

"This." Ryder says, Shadowblazed turned his head as Ryder's hand connected with his cheek.

Natalie quickly jumped on him, holding him down. "Chase now."

Chase nodded, "Ruff! Net!" he barked as the net flew out, Natalie jumped out of the way and Chase's net trapped him. "Gotcha."

Shadowblazed growled.

Everest ran passed Ryder and almost collided with Zuma.

"Sowwy dude." He got out of her way.

She ignored him, and ran straight over to Marshall, "Are you ok?" She questions and began to lick his injury.

"I'm ok," Marshall smiles grabbing hold of her head, and pressed his lips to hers, she instantly kissed him back.

Until Anna coughs, causing them to separate. "If you'll excuse me, I need to dress your wound Marshall."

Both pups chuckled but nodded.

Shadowblazed starts laughing, loudly causing everyone to look at him. "I see you're one pup short Ryder."

"Whewe's Wocky?" Zuma asks stepping forward.

"He's with Michael and Mark at Ranger HQ." Skye says which makes Shadowblazed laugh even louder.

Chase, now in front of Shadowblazed, put his face right up next to him. "You tried to kill my brother, my best friend, I promise you, I'll kill you if its the last thing I do."

"Your threats mean nothing to me," Shadowblazed spat in Chase's face, "Next time I get my paws on Marshall I'll end him for you."

"Over my dead body!" Chase raised his paw in the air, ready to strike.

But Ryder stops him. "Enough Chase."

Chase huffs lowering his paw and walks over to Everest and Marshall who's injury is being bandaged by Anna.

"What do you want with my pup?" Ryder knelt down next to Shadowblazed, "Why is he so important?"

Shadowblazed lifts his head and looks Ryder in the air, "That is what we want to know."

"Huh?"

"Out of all your pups, Rocky has been mistreated, and was the only one to be punished."

"I punished Chase and Everest." Ryder says puzzled.

Shadowblazed chuckles shaking his head, "No you did not, telling them they are not allowed to go near Rocky is not punishment."

"So what? you're here to-"

"Put an end to your cruelty." Shadowblazed shows his teeth, and whispers. "The FBI are curious to why Rocky was the only pup sent to that Boot Camp, and why he was given a second chase at life, we want him to join the FBI." He says out loud for everyone to hear. "And what the FBI want they get."

"Mate why are they after my park then? It's just a park." Silvera says standing next to Anna.

"No, this park is more then that." Shadowblazed looks up at her, "You see, we know a Pup with powers has visited this Park leaving behind some type of energy scattered throughout it, that energy is also on Rocky."

"Bloody bonza, you lost me." Silvera rubs her chin, but then she looks at Ryder. "Wait, is he talking about-"

"Silvex." Natalie finished her sentence.

Shadowblazed eyeballs Natalie, "How do you know that name?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Ryder turns to Natalie, "I never told you about Silvex"

"You did not have too." Natalie sighs closing her eyes, she opens them and looks up at Ryder. "I have not been entirely honest with you Ryder, I did not work for the FBI."

"Yes you did." Shadowblazed looks confused.

Natalie shakes her head, "No, I studied them, you see. I am not just a Poodle Ryder," With that Natalie glows a series of whites and golds, then in a flash she transforms into a human, her white as snow, eyes like emeralds and in a white dress. "I am a time traveler, I was pulled to this world by fate,"

Chase rubs his eyes. "I'm dreaming," And he faints.

"It's you." Shadowblazed suddenly smirks, "You are they energy we sensed in the Park."

"No that was from Silvex, but it still does not explain why you think Rocky would ever join the FBI."

"Natalie's right, Rocky is a smart pup there's no way he would want to join." Ryder stares at Natalie.

Shadowblazed smirk only grows across his face. "Who said we're giving him a choice?"

* * *

"I don't want to join the FBI I don't! Please! Don't let me join it!" Rocky screams opening his eyes, only to find himself inside Anna'a infirmary in Ranger HQ.

Ryder quickly runs over to his bed, "Rocky relax, you're safe now. The FBI aren't going to get you."

"but-"

Natalie jumps up on his bed, "Are you ok?"

"Wait, you're not a human?" Rocky questions staring at her.

"Huh? Do I look human to you?" Natalie chuckles gesturing to her Poodle body. "No Rocky, I am not human."

"So you're not a time traveler?" Rocky asks and she shakes her head.

Ryder pats Rocky's head, "I think you had a dream Rocky."

"What about Marshall? Rubble and Zuma?" Rocky asks only for Ryder to point to the pups on the other side of the room. "But I don't understand, Shadowblazed pupnapped them."

"Yes he did," Silvera walks over with Anna, "But Pedz, John and I managed to free them mate."

Rocky lays his head down, "That was one weird dream."

Chase turns his attention to Marshall overhearing Rocky, "I think he's lost his mind."

Everest laughs, only for Marshall to elbow her, he points to Siren who's attempting to walk. "Nawwwww!" She giggles and walks over to her, picking Siren up she carries to small pup over to Marshall who smiles.

"I wonder why the FBI really want Rocky." Marshall mutters licking Siren.

Chase tilts his head raising a brow. "Who knows." he shrugs.

Ryder was watching Marshall and Everest but looks back at Rocky. "What is the last thing you remember pup?"

"Being rescued from the canyon, after that... nothing." Rocky sighs laying his head down on his pillow. "What happened to Shadowblazed?"

Ryder looks at Silvera who says, "Pedz took him for questioning."

"But we haven't heard from her." Ryder says in a worried tone. "I hope nothing happened."

"She'll be fine mate." Silvera tries to reassure him.

But deep down inside Ryder has a strange feeling, something doesn't feel right.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: if you're confused, everything after Rocky was rescued from the canyon was pretty much a dream. Or was it? ;)**

 **NOW...**

 **On to questions.**

 **Ryder:** Tomcat549 asked Zuma, 'you are so awesome, dude! And I like your vehicle choices, which is why you're one of my favorite pups along with Skye and Rocky. That being said, between your hovercraft and your sub, which one is your favorite to use and why?'

 **Zuma:** Totally awesome I get to go fiwst! Well, dude thanks! and um, well I love both my hovewcwaft and sub. Can't weally say I have a favowite.

 **Ryder:** Thanks pup, ok Everest.

 **Everest:** yes Ryder?

 **Ryder:** Tomcat549 asked this - congratulations on your newborn pups. They are so cute! So, what do you like about being a snow/mountain pup?

 **Everest** : Aww! Thanks Tomcat549! My pups take after their father!

 **Author** \- Everest... the question... we don't have much time..

 **Everest:** Right sorry, well um what do I love best? RESCUES of course!

 **Ryder:** Tomcat-

 **Author** \- lets more to another person please.

 **Ryder:** Ok, moving on. Next up is Someguy... Oh he asked me a question. 'Whats your opinion on this entire Rocky/Marshall situation?'

Honestly, I can see it from both sides and well things will settle down. Both pups just need time.

 **Everest:** Maybe if people stop trying to convince Marshall to-

 **Ryder:** Everest, not your question.

 **Everest:** Fine, sorry.

 **Ryder:** Well this next one is kinda confusing, it just says Pedz.

 **Pedz:** Obviously its to me.

 **Author** \- Doubtful, the question is - To Pedz,Will anyone die in this story? I hope not!

 **Pedz:** I can stop anyone dying.

 **Author** \- No-one will die in this story, not to worry! (Unless it's one of the bad people in it)

 **Shadowblazed:** You better not plan on killing me

 **Author** \- No comment.

* * *

Until next time!


	24. Something Much More

**Chapter 24: Something Much More.**

If there was ever a time in Zuma's mind that he wished he could reverse, this was that time.

Pressing his paws against Chase's neck, he growled watching the life slip out of the Shepherd's eyes. "Chase, you'we no bettew then Wocky! You say Wocky is a muwdewew, a twaitow! But look at what you did to him!" He spat forcing Chase's head to the left. "You almost killed him! And for what? Because he made one comment about Marshall, one little wemawk! He asked fow Marshall's fowgiveness! Dude how is that so bad!?" Zuma yells overcome by rage, his paw pushing harder against Chase's neck.

"Z-Zuma.. Y-you don't g-get it." Chase coughed trying so hard to take in air, "Rocky almost tried to kill h-him... Again... I-I-I couldn't l-let that happen..."

"Please Zuma listen to Chase, let him go." Skye pleaded, tears falling down her eyes.

Zuma shook his head, staring in Chase's eyes. "It doesn't mattew, I thought you got ovew it dude, Wocky has pwoblem's but didn't desewve-"

"Are you kidding me right now Zuma!? Look at what he just did to Marshall!" Everest yells holding the crying dalmatian in her paws, "LOOK AT HIS SIDE WOUND! Rocky made this worse!" She points to Marshall side, blood soaks through his bandages, the bandages them self are torn claw marks clearly visible.

Tears, tears finally began to fall from Zuma's eyes. He had never felt this way before. "Aftew evewything that happened to us, you still want to fight? Why... Why can't you both just get ovew evewything... Chase you'we no bettew then Wocky is." But then it hit him, he released his grip from Chase. Closing his eyes shut he stepped away, then began walking out of the infirmary.

"Where are you going?" Rubble questions finally being able to speak.

Zuma eyeballed him, staring Rubble directly into his eyes. "Dude now you want to speak!? You just sat thewe! And watched.."

"I-I.." Rubble gulped feeling tears sting his own eyes.

"I'm going to find Wocky, and bwing him back."

"But Natalie-"

"I don't twust Natalie." Is all Zuma said, before he left.

Minutes later Ryder accompanied by John came running in, alerted of the yells.

"What happened here?" Ryder's eyes go wide seeing Chase coughing and gasping for air, then Marshall crying in his mates paws. "Everest? Where's Zuma and Rocky?"

She lifts her head and looks into the young leaders eyes, "He just snapped..."

"Who?"

"Zuma..." She replies putting her paws over Marshall's injury, "I've never seen Zuma so mad before."

"Neither have we," both Skye and Rubble say in sync.

Ryder kneels next to Chase and begins to rub his back, as John goes to Marshall.

"Skye what happened? Start from the beginning." Ryder says and Skye nods gulping she wipes tears from her own eyes.

 **...FLASH BACK...**

 _The Rangers had finally found Brad and Kate, both were in a critical condition. Anna had spent the last 4 hours in surgery, trying to save their lives. meanwhile, there was no word from Pedz, and John was beginning to worry, so he, Silvera, Michael and Ryder left the pups with Natalie to go look for Pedz._

 _Chase was fast asleep along with Rubble, while Everest was feeding her pups._

 _Rocky looks over at Marshall who's resting on a bed next to his. "M-Marshall?" He speaks quietly._

 _"Yeah?" Marshall replies turning his head to face the Mix-Breed, "What is it?"_

 _"C-can I talk to you?" Rocky questions curiously, to his surprise Marshall nods._

 _Zuma and Skye both lift their heads sitting on a few feet away from Marshall's bed._

 _"U-um... I.. W-well I..." Rocky closes his eyes and reopens them looking at the dalmatian. "I just wanted to say, I'm so sorry for hurting you... I-I know something's wrong with me, and I want to get my anger problem fixed... But I need your forgiven to be able to forgiven myself.."_

 _"No." Marshall stats harshly. "I can't Rocky... I mean I want too, but I'm scared.."_

 _"I won't hurt you again-"_

 _"You always say that, then in the end you hurt me." Marshall turns his head. "I'm sorry but you've had to many-"_

 _"The last time was an accident! I didn't mean to-"_

 _Marshall snaps his head back at Rocky, "See there you go again, losing you're cool. It's like you do it on purpose."_

 _"What!? no-"_

 _"Forget it," Marshall rolls over with his back face Rocky._

 _But Rocky was determinant, maybe a bit too much, to get Marshall's forgiveness. Without thinking he jumps over to Marshall's bed._

 _Marshall jumps in surprised by Rocky's sudden movements, he stares at the Mix breed who raises his paw in the air, Marshall shuts his eyes tight. But little did he know he was merely inches away from the bed._

 _It all happened so fast, Marshall's back paws slipped off the bed, in an attempt to stop his fall Rocky had grabbed hold of Marshall bandaged side causing Marshall to yelp in pain, fear filling the dalmatian's eyes. But the bandage tore resulting in Marshall falling on the ground with a hard thud._

 _Chase is first to see Rocky standing on the edge of the bed with pieces of Marshall's bandages in his paws, rage turns his eyes red and within seconds he's on top of Rocky causing both he and the Mix Breed to tumble on the floor. "HOW COULD YOU!?" He roars shoving Rocky's face into the hard floor, "I thought you changed!"_

 _"Chase!" Skye yells standing to her paws_

 _"YOU DID IT AGAIN!" Chase continues slamming Rocky's face into the floor._

 _Rocky yelps and groans by each impact, blood soon drips from his mouth, closing his eyes he attempts to rid the pain, but Chase just keeps ramming his head against the floor._

 _"Someone stop him!" Skye screams out, worried for both pups. "Everest do something!"_

 _But what could Everest do? She was still recovering from giving birth, not to mention her pups were feeding off her._

 _Then something happened, no-one could have ever seen coming._

 _Zuma charged into Chase sending him flying off Rocky, moments later Zuma had Chase in a head lock. "You just don't know when to stop do you!?" he growls holding his paws against Chase's wind pipe._

 _When Skye looked to were Rocky once was, he was gone._

 _Natalie had just entered the infirmary when Rocky raced passed her, with watery eyes, bloody face he bolted. She chased him._

 **...Flash back ends...**

Skye wiped tears, but the more she removed the more fell. "Ryder, I saw it, Rocky didn't try to kill Marshall, it was-"

"An accident?" Chase lowered his head, "It's my fault, and Zuma was right, I'm no better then Rocky..."

"It did look like he hurt him on purpose." Rubble speaks up and approaches Ryder.

Ryder lets out a long sigh, "Well now we have another problem, my sister is missing and now two of my pups have ran away."

"We'll help you-" Chase is cut off when Ryder holds his hand up.

"No, you've done enough Chase. Stay here with Marshall and Everest, Rubble and Skye you pups come with me." Before Chase could comment Ryder left.

Silvera walks beside Ryder, "Mate let us help you look for them,"

Ryder shakes his head, "You've done enough."

"Don't be bloody bonkers Ryder." Silvera grabs hold of his hand. "Listen, mate you helped us out so many times before Ryder we owe it to you, and besides this is my Park, I am head Ranger so." Letting go of his hand she pulls out her communicator. "Michael and Mark we're going to need our new equipment."

"Roger that." Mark's voice replies

Ryder raises a brow, "What new equipment?'

"You'll see, now come on." Silvera says, leading them around the debris from Brad's Weather station.

Once outside Ranger HQ, Ryder, Skye and Rubble watched as a dark shadow appears above them.

"Say hello to our new Rescue helicopter." Silvera says pointing up.

A white large helicopter hovers above, it has two sets of rotters each have red marks that look like a cross as they turn.

"It's state of the art technology, was designed by Pedz." Silvera explains waving her hand above her head. "Specially built for search and rescue missions."

A platform is lowered from the helicopter and soon lands beside Ryder, Silvera along with Michael and Mark climb on it.

Silvera looks at Ryder who smiles pulling out his pup-pad. "I have my own," He pressing on the Air Patroller symbol. "Robo Dog, bring the Air Patroller to Ranger Headquarters." he says then hangs up.

Soon the Air Patroller has landed in HQ driveway, just as Ryder, Skye and Rubble are walking to it Chase and Marshall appear behind them.

Ryder lifts a brow, "What are you two doing here? And Marshall you should be-"

"I'm tired of resting Ryder, that's all I ever do. The first time we came to the Park I was always resting, I want to help look for Rocky." Marshall firmly says next to Chase, "We both want to help look."

"I don't care Marshall, you're still injurie-" Ryder is yet again cut off.

This time by Chase who shakes his head, "We're not asking for your permission Ryder sir, Marshall and I are going to look for Rocky and Zuma whether you agree or not."

Marshall swallows hard, afraid of Ryder's reaction.

Ryder turns around and approaches both pups who keep eye contact with him, kneeling in front of them he briefly closes his eyes then sighs. "Look pups-"

"I told you Ryder Sir we're still-"

"You can look in the forest around HQ, but don't go too far." Ryder lets out another sigh, he didn't want them to go but Chase being Chase once his mind is set on something nothing will stop him, Ryder knew this.

"I don't care Ryder we're looking for Rocky, with or without-" Chase stops himself, lifting his head up he looks into his owners eyes. "Wait... You mean we can look?"

Ryder chuckles patting Chase on his head, "Yes Chase, but you have to keep an eye on Marshall I don't want his side wound to open up, make sure you keep in touch with me at all times."

Chase grins and jumps into Ryder's arms who catches him. "Thank you Ryder Sir! We won't let you done!"

"Good pup." Ryder lowers Chase to the ground, "And Chase, I think it's about time to apologize to Rocky."

"You're right Ryder." Chase looks back at Marshall, "You don't have to forgive him buddy, or be scared of him. You know I'll always protect you no matter what."

Marshall smiles with a nod, "I know Chase, Ryder?"

Ryder looks down at the Dalmatian. "Yes Marshall?"

"I-I... C-can.. you maybe help me to get over what Rocky did to me?" He asks with a touch of hurt in his voice.

"Of course I can pup, but be careful ok? I don't want to go through what happened before at the Park, I can't lose any of you." Ryder says then kisses both pups on the head, they nod.

 **Elsewhere, deep within the forest. Rocky sits by a small river, its water runs peacefully by him.**

"Rocky?" Natalie appears from the bushes behind him. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

Rocky didn't turn his head to look at the Poodle, instead he stared at the water.

Natalie walked up to him then sat next to him. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright to you?" Using a paw he removed tears from his cheeks, only for more to fall. "I feel useless, they hate me."

"That is not true Rocky," Natalie touched the side of his face.

This caused Rocky to look at her, "How do you know that? Chase will try to use anything against me, if I look at Marshall wrongly he'll use it, if I breathe the same air he'll use it, they hate me!"

"Rocky-" Natalie suddenly groans and brings her paws up to her the sides of her face. "Ohh no..."

"Natalie? What is it? Are you ok?" Rocky questioned now concerned.

"We must go!" She replies getting to her paws. "Rocky, listen to me-"

Before she had a chance to continue, the ground started to shake violently causing the trees to sway and water to move faster.

"Earthquake!" Rocky shouted lowering himself to the ground.

But Natalie forced him to stand up as the ground continued to shake. "Rocky that is not it..." She pointed her paw towards the river.

Rocky's eyes went wide upon seeing a wall of water heading straight for them.

"Flash flood!"

 **To be continued.**


	25. Race to Dawn (Part 1)

**First of all, I am so very sorry I haven't updated in a month, because of that this chapter is extra long.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Race to Dawn (Part 1)**

* * *

Zuma had arrived at the once small river minutes after the flash flood hit, there were no sign of Rocky nor Natalie.

"Whewe awe they?" He was forced to take a step backwards due to the water rising.

A noise behind him, caused him to jump in the air releasing a scream. He almost landed into the now raging river, until a paw grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him backwards.

"Buddy are you ok?" Chase questions letting go of him, "You nearly-"

"Don't you buddy me." Zuma spat standing to his paws.

Both pups glanced at each other, staring into one another's eyes as though they were having a staring competition.

Marshall cleared his throat. "Um pups, shouldn't we be looking for-"

"H-Help!" A faint and weak voice made all three pups spin around. "C-Chase! H-Help m-me!"

Zuma gasped upon seeing Rocky clinging onto a rock in the middle of the river. "Wocky! Don't wowwy dude I'm-" He went to run passed Chase but Chase grabbed him and pulled him back. "Don't to-"

"Are you crazy!?" Chase yells narrowing his eyes at the Lab. "Look at the river Zuma, if you go in there you'll drown."

"Chase is right," Marshall says walking in front of Zuma.

Zuma takes in a sharp breath before nodding, "What do we do then?"

"What we always do, rescue him." Chase then opens up his communication with Ryder.

Ryder answered straight away, "Chase? Did you find them?"

Chase kept his eyes on Rocky as he answered. "Ryder sir, Rocky needs help-"

The ground starts to shake, and the river's water level rapidly rises. Within seconds Rocky is swept off the rock, Chase, Zuma and Marshall are swallowed up by the river.

"M-Marshall!" Chase yells trying to keep his head above the water while his eyes scan around for Marshall and Zuma. "Marshall! Zuma! Where are you!" His head gets pulled under the water, then his vision goes black.

* * *

"Chase! ... Chase! ... Chase ..." A voice calls, Chase feels a hand on his head. "Wake up!"

Groaning he manages to open his eyes, he looks up at a blurred figure.

"Hey, stay with me." The voice calmly says, causing Chase to blink trying to fix his vision.

At last it works he rubs his eyes, and the figure comes into view. "Pedz?"

She sighs with relief and smiles down at him, "oh thank goodness! I thought I lost you for a moment there, are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so." Chase looks around at his surroundings to discover the were somewhere in the forest. "Where are we? and where's-"

"Marshall is over there, so is Zuma, Natalie and Rocky." Pedz points to John who's attending to the unconscious pups.

"How did you find us?" Chase asks, sitting up with a groan.

Pedz smiles down at him, "Easy, I tracked you using your pup-tags, John found Rocky down from you pups."

"H-how are they?" He asks sitting up as Pedz lights a camp fire.

"Rocky and Marshall both sustained bad injuries, but Zuma has life threatening wounds." Pedz takes in a sharp breath before continuing, "Zuma has a piece of wood lodged into his chest, very close to his heart, he needs Anna to operate straight away."

"He'll be ok right?"

"I am afraid I don't kn-"

"He should be fine," Natalie half smiles scaring Pedz, causing the Super-star to jump in the air putting a hand over her heart. "Oh I'm sorry Pedz I did not mean to scare you." She says wagging her tail.

Pedz and Chase both look at the Poodle.

"I could have sworn you had a broken paw." Pedz says, lifting up Natalie's front right paw.

"Nope," Natalie shook her head and sat down. "Guess I just sprained it."

Pedz stood up rubbing her chin, "Well either way, I suggest you keep off that paw."

"My-Lady, we need to get Zuma out of here." John says, feeling Zuma's pulse. "He's getting weaker."

"Right, John do we know our currently location?" Pedz questions, kneeling next to Rocky and Marshall.

"No My-Lady, I'm afraid our locator is damaged." John frowned covering Zuma with a blanket.

When Pedz checked Marshall's injuries, a frown spread across her face. "This cannot be right."

Chase limped over as did Natalie. "What is it?" They both questioned in sync.

"I don't understand, his injuries are no where near as bad as Zuma's," Her frown deepened, "Marshall is dying."

"WHAT!?" Chase gasp looking at the unconscious Dalmatian. "H-he can't die Pedz! He can't!"

Pedz put her hand under Marshall's neck and lifted it up a bit, "Chase, his injuries are not as bad as Zuma's I don't know what's wrong with him."

Natalie on the other hand, did know. "It is not his physical Injuries Pedz, everything that has happened to him from the very beginning is effecting him, he dying simply because his body cannot handle all the stress."

"How do you know that?" Chase asks looking at the Poodle. "Oh yeah you were trained."

She nods, "Yes but even I cannot save him."

"Natalie, if what you say is true then no-one can save Marshall." Pedz gently placed Marshall's head back down on the ground.

Natalie thought for a moment, "Excuse me for a second." She said walking off to the nearby flooded creek, once she got to the edge of the water, sighing she looked down at her reflection. She saw herself for a moment, then it began to warp and blur, becoming unrecognizable.

Looking back towards the group, she could see John wrapping Zuma's injuries up and Pedz talking to Chase who was crying, she diverted her attention back to her reflection, which was still unrecognizable.

The reflection cleared to reveal... "Natalie my girl, what troubles you?" The image of Silvex spoke, but in a tone only Natalie could hear.

Tilting her head she sighs, "I would say it is indeed very good to see you again, but Marshall is edging close to death I am afraid I cannot help him."

"Zuma too? Shadex can feel death in the auras near you..."

She nodded taking a glance at Zuma, "Yes, Zuma has wood lodged closely to his heart, I cannot risk exposing who I am to them, the time is not yet."

"i can help discreetly. Shadex can take care of the wood, and I can calm Marshall."

"That would be perfect," Natalie smiles, "But Marshall's injuries are not physical,"

"I said, I can calm Marshall. His aura is full of distress and anxiety"

"We will need to be quick, neither one will last by the night." Natalie says looking to the stormy sky, the sun had began to set.

"Don't w-rry. I w-ll t-ke care -f the r-st. C-nnecti-n g-wing w-eak-r... Se- y- so-"

Natalie turned around to see Chase next to Marshall.

Chase sat besides an unconscious Marshall, "He has to live, he can't give up... He's been through so much to just die like this." He placed his paws on Marshall's chest, "Please Marshall, you have to live,"

Rocky had woken up, tears filling his eyes. "I-is he ok?"

"Why would you care!" Chase suddenly snaps.

"Enough," Pedz sighs and knelt besides Rocky, "Let me dress your injuries." She said, Rocky nodded.

Chase could only watch, as Marshall's breathing slowed down, becoming less and less.

 **Inside Marshall's mind...**

 _Marshall meanwhile, could hear and feel everything that was happening around him, but his heart ached and the darkness was growing stronger._

 _'...Marshall...'_

 _Marshall looked around but all he could see was darkness, pain within his heart got more intense._

 _'...Marshall... Don't give up...' A shining light broke through the Darkness_

 _'I-I can't... I-it hurts...' He cried out, visions of everything that happened to him in the past flashed through his mind, all the good, and all the bad, the memories of Rocky attempting to kill him seemed more and more real. 'IT HURTS!' he screamed gasping for air._

 _Marshall felt waves of soothing and relaxing energy flow over him as a figure that was shining brightly walked closer to him. '...I am here for you, I am always here for you, just as i've promised, so long ago...'_

 _He stood shakily to his paws, the voice, he thought he recognized it, then it hit him. 'S-silvex? is it r-really y-Ow!' he buckled over clutching his chest._

 _The light dimmed a little to reveal Silvex. 'Yes, it is I. Do not worry, I am here now," Silvex said, walking up to Marshall_

 _"I'm d-dying ar-aren't I?" Marshall asked, tears now forming in his eyes. "It h-hurts so much"_

 _"I'm not gonna let you die. I will ease your pain," Silvex said hugging him. And true to his word, Marshall's pain slowly faded._

 _Marshall hugged back, while crying into Silvex's chest. "T-thank you,"_

 _"Long ago, I made a promise to protect you. No matter what." SIlvex hugged tighter. wrapping his wings around the dally._

 _Voices started filling the area._

 _"He's alive!" Pedz's voice calmly said._

 _"Marshall might be My-Lady, but Zuma is dy-"_

 _The voices cut out causing Marshall to let go of Silvex, "What's wrong with Zuma?"_

 _"He's not fairing well either, but Someone else is taking care of him. He's my brother, but I would appreciated it, if you kept this a secret. I have already interfered enough in this world, the residue of my powers are the reason why the FBI are so interested in the park and Rocky. And now they'll be even more so after Shadex finishes."_

 _"Rocky? Why do they want Rocky?" Marshall questions slightly confused._

 _"When I use my powers, I leave a little tiny amount of after-energy. Me, Max, Shadex, and someone else have been using our powers a lot at the park, and around Rocky. We also leave background radiation every-time we enter the universe when we slip through the fabric of space._

 _We've entered and left so many times, combine that with the large amounts of after-energy, and that makes something the FBI CAN Detect. And knowing humans, especially the FBI, they'll do anything and everything to find out everything about the after-energy, the background radiation, me, Max, Shadex, that other powerful being, and they'll do it at any and all costs. And unluckily, a huge chunk of the stuff is centered around Rocky, so they most likely think He's a part of all of this."_

 _Shadex, was currently swirling around in Zuma's mind as he vaporized the wood into nothing._

 _Before Marshall could reply a woman's voice cut him off, "Marshall you have to wake up now, you have been there for too long."_

 _"Wake up? How do I wake up?" He asked looking at Silvex then searching for the other voice, "Wait, Silvex can you answer me one question?"_

 _"Yes, what is it?"_

 _"R-Rocky, has he t-truly changed? I-I'm so afraid when I'm near him Silvex," Marshall says, hurt evidence in his voice._

 _"Yes. Yes he has." Silvex said, with no hesitation_

 _Marshall nodded, "I'll try to forgive him, b-but it's hard.."_

 _"It is indeed a hard task, but don't ever give up." Silvex said as he began to fade away."_

 _..._

Suddenly Marshall's eyes shot open, causing Chase to jump backwards.

Chase, shocked, grabbed Marshall engulfing him in a hug. "I-I thought we lost you!"

Marshall coughed a few times before chuckling, "It's ok Chase, I'm here now." he stood up shakily to his paws.

"It is indeed good to see you awake Marshall." Natalie spoke behind him, a smile on her face.

"I do agree," Pedz finished wrapping up a injury on Rocky's side, "There all done."

"Thanks," Rocky says sitting up with Pedz help.

Pedz smiles, then looks over at Zuma, "How is he?"

"He's alive My-Lady." John responded shock filling his voice.

Lightning exploding throughout the clouds, adding to the colors in the orange/red sky from the sunset.

"We better get moving, Marshall can you walk?" Pedz asks, picking Rocky up in her arms.

Marshall nods, standing up with Chase's help.

John picked Zuma up, "The water is rising," He pointed behind them at the rising water.

 **Elsewhere...**

"Mate there's no point in continuing the search, it's getting dark and with this storm around we won't find them." Silvera says through Ryder's Pup-pad.

Ryder pinched the bridge of his nose, "No, I won't give up on them Silvera."

Without warning, Lightning struck the Air-Patroller, causing it to malfunction, Ryder lost control and it began to fall from the sky.

"Pups hang on!" Ryder instructed, doing his seat belt up. "Silvera! We're going down!"

The Ranger Helicopter flew beside the falling Air-Patroller, they could only watch as it plumed from the sky.

"Ryder! Pull up! You're going to hit Scenic Lookout!" Silvera shouted into her Communicator, but she got no response back. "Pull up! Ryder! Pull up!"

With a loud crash, followed by an explosion that lit up the clouds, the Air-Patroller smashed into the Mountain side just below the park's Scenic Lookout.

"Oh no, this isn't good, Mark put us down!" Silvera instructed, getting her rescue gear ready.

When they landed, the Air-Patroller was completely destroyed, flames threatened to engulf the wreckage.

...

"What was that?" Marshall asks leaning on Chase

They all turned as an orange/yellow glow shone in the distance, it was not the sunset.

Pedz looked over at John, "What ever it is, I have a feeling it is not good."

"You are right," Natalie replies, "I can sense-Ohhh Nooo!"

"Natalie?" Chase looks at her in concern.

A call came in on Pedz phone, she pulled it out. "Weird it didn't work before," She said answering it. "Hello Pe-"

"P-d-z mate! It's S-v-era! The - Air-Patroller -crashed-" Static caused the call to end.

"Did she just say-" Chase is cut off.

"That's not all our problems, look!" Rocky pointed ahead of them, then behind them.

They had not realized that, water was now surrounding the group who were standing on a small hill made up of mud.

"Can this day get any worse!?" Marshall groaned, but then the ground began to shake, causing the mud to crumble. "I had to ask..."

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N: Because I love you guys, I'll update this again in the next 48 hours.**


	26. Race to Dawn (Part 2)

**Chapter 26: Race to Dawn (Part 2)**

* * *

Natalie stood on the edge of the muddy hill, her eyes narrowed at the orange glow on the horizon, she heard someone walking up behind her turning around she sighed to see it was just Marshall.

"Natalie? Are you ok?" He asked concerned for the poodle.

She gave him a small smile with a nod, "Yes, but you should not be walking, you need to rest."

Marshall sat beside her, "It was you wasn't it?"

"Huh?" Natalie looks at him confused, "Me what?"

"You called Silvex to save me," He says smiling, "You don't work for the FBI do you?"

Natalie chuckles, "What makes you say that?"

"Well Silvex mentioned another being with power, he didn't say who but I get the feeling it's you," Marshall grinned taking a step closer to the edge of the muddy hill. "If you can use your power, why do you hide it?"

"It is for your safety Marshall, if I were to use my power the FBI would detect it. I cannot risk it." She explains as simply as she can, so he understands.

Marshall doesn't notice but the mud around them begins to break, however Natalie notices this and throws Marshall backwards by grabbing hold of his collar.

"NATALIE!" Marshall screams as the edge completely collapses taking the Poodle down with it, he watches in horror as Natalie falls into the raging water below. "Why Natalie! Why didn't you use your power to save yourself!?"

Natalie hears Marshall, but the water pulls her under, she decides to let the water take her. Then there is only darkness.

A figure zooms through the water, catching the poodle. When Marshall looks up, to a piece of land that hasn't been flooded, he can see Silvex pulling Natalie out of the water.

Natalie opens her eyes, coughing a few times. "Y-you did not have to save me, but thank you."

"Dialga forbid Natalie!" Silvex said. "If the FBI are being such a nuisance, I can help you deal with them,"

"We do not need to attached attention to ourselves, it is too risky," Natalie said sitting down, "Even if I were to teleport, it only adds to the Energy already within the Park."

"I have no problem with the FBI. Even if they do catch me, Shadex is a being that can't be trapped or stopped. A shadow is usually an unstoppable force. But if you insist, I'll be there for you when you need me."

Natalie suddenly clutched her head, a vision of the Air-Patroller on fire with Ryder, Skye and Rubble consumed her. "Silvex... Y-you need to save them,"

"Right," Silvex said as he took off. Of course, first he hovered over the group stranded on the mud Island, and teleported them next to Natalie before flying off

Meanwhile, at the wreckage of the Air-Patroller, Silvera, Mark and Michael landed their Helicopter a fair distance away.

"This doesn't look good!" Silvera says grabbing a fire extinguisher, "We need to put these flames out!"

But, a small explosion knocked the Rangers back preventing them from getting close.

"It's too dangerous! Silvera, there's nothing we can do." Mark says grabbing Silvera's shoulders.

Inside the burning wreckage, Skye and Rubble were trying to free a trapped and unconscious Ryder.

Skye hissed when sparks made contact with her skin, burning her fur. "Rubble, if we can't get this off-"

"We have too!" Rubble coughed out, choking on the thick smoke, "Skye look out!" he screamed as a burn piece of metal flung towards her.

Silvex arrived above the burning wreckage of the Air-Patroller.

"Hmm, Maybe..." Silvex said looking to the sky as his eyes flashed silver. A moment later, he growls out in frustration. "No matter what i Do, Death will happen! What Can I- Oh wait there is that."

Skye managed to duck just as the metal went flying over her, Ryder groaned but still remained unconscious. "Rubble get out of here," She told him.

"Skye I'm not leaving you!" Rubble says shaking his head.

"And I'm not asking you, I'm telling you! Get out!" Skye yells pushing him backwards, "We can't all die in here,"

White thunder crashed loudly, the ground shook, everything went white...

Without warning, Lightning struck the Air-Patroller, causing it to malfunction, Ryder lost control and it began to fall from the sky.

It appears time was just rewound for some amount of time... Except something's different... "Hey-ooo!" Silvex said having appeared out of nowhere next to Rubble

Rubble jumped and screamed at the sudden appearance, something wet dribbled down his back legs.

Skye laughed, "Rubble pee'd himself!"

Ryder cleared his throat, "Skye so did you," He pointed to a small puddle surrounding her. "Oh, Silvex it's been some time since we've seen you."

"I got this... OR rather, we've got this," Silvex said as a Shadow formed under him. Silvex glowed Blue and Purple as he slowed the Air-Patroller's descent.

"Robo Dog see if you can regain control," Ryder said, Robo Dog barked and sure enough the Air Patroller was under control, "Thank you Silvex," He smiled, then tried to call Chase, "Chase are you there?" He asks but got static back, "Silvera, can you see if you can track my pups, pup-tags?" he asked speaking into his pup-pad.

"Sure thing mate, is everything ok over there?"

Ryder looked at Silvex, "Yes, we're good now." He smiled, "But we have to find Rocky, he's in no state to be out here,"

"We'll scan the area now and get back to you,"

"Thank you," With that Ryder hung up, "Perhaps you could assist us in finding them?" He asks Silvex.

"I would love to, but I think the after effects of time travel are starting to kick in,"

Ryder nods, "Well thank you for your assistance, it was nice seeing you again."

Back with Pedz, John and the pups. Marshall had just woken up after his near death experience, Zuma was still unconscious.

Marshall made his way over to Rocky, "R-Rocky?"

"Oh hi," Rocky replies laying down, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Marshall says keeping his distance from the mix-breed.

Rocky tilts head head to the side, "Oh?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say-"

"We have to get moving!" Pedz cuts him off, picking Rocky up. "The water level is rising, and it's getting darker."

Marshall looked behind him, and sure enough the water was rising. As he went to walk away from it, his paw got caught on a log, resulting with it going through his paw. "Ouch!" He yelped landing on the ground with a thud.

"Marshall!" Chase raced over to him, "are you ok buddy?"

"I-Yeah I'm ok," He lied, struggling to stand up.

But when he did, he lost his balance and tumbled into the water taking Natalie with him.

"Marshall! Natalie!" Pedz and Chase yelled in sync. They watched as both pups were swept away by the water.

 **To be continued.**


	27. Race to Dawn (Part 3)

**Cuz I didn't update...**

 **Double update! So please read Part 2 first.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Race to Dawn (Part 3)**

When Marshall opened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself inside a cave with a small campfire in front of him.

Blinking he saw Natalie licking herself clean. "N-Natalie?"

"Marshall thank goodness, you scared me." She smiled and walked over to him, "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh, I'm ok. What happened?"

"We fell into the water," Natalie simply says with a shrug.

Marshall tries to sit up but Natalie forces him back down, "Natalie?"

"Yes Marshall?"

"Why didn't you use your power to save us?" Marshall questions, somehow he remembers she has power. "You could have teleported us out,"

Natalie sits down besides him, "Because, I am a Time Traveler Marshall, I cannot teleport myself and you. Besides there is too much energy within this park as it is, and Silvex's little Time show he just did, has doubled that energy, it would not surprise me one bit if the FBI try and take control over this park."

"But you can stop them right?"

"I can, however this was not suppose to happen.. It was not the future I saw,"

"You can see the future?" Marshall questions the poodle, who nods. "Sweet!"

Faint calls erupt outside the cave, people calling Marshall and Natalie's name.

"Marshall, you must promise me you will not tell anyone about my power," Natalie says quickly. "Promise me, you will keep it a secret even from Ryder."

"I promise," Marshall tries to sit up again but yelps when pain bursts from his front paw, "Ouch!"He looks down at his paw, Natalie had wrapped it up but blood was soaking through it.

"I think you broke it," She says helping him to his paws.

Marshall sighs, remembering the first time he went to the Park and how he broke his paw in the beginning. "Not again," he mumbles.

"Marshall!" Chase comes running into the cave towards the Dalmatian.

"W-wa-" Marshall tries to warn Chase about his injury but it's too late, they collide and tumble to the ground. "Ow!" Marshall yelps feeling his paw get bent backwards in the impact.

"Marshall! Are you ok!? I'm so sorry!" Chase quickly gets off him, his eyes look at Marshall's paw.

Tears begin to fill Marshall's eyes, "I-I'm ok Chase, b-but my paw isn't." he attempts to smile.

Pedz followed by John, who's carrying Rocky, then, Zuma walks in.

"What happened?" Pedz questions kneeling next to Marshall, before she starts to examine his paw. "This looks bad Marshall, we have to get you to Anna right a-"

"A-A-ACHOO!" Rocky sneezes followed by a cough.

Zuma limps over and sits down next to the fire, he harshly coughs as well. So John places Rocky down before feeling both pups foreheads.

"Uh, looks like you pups are coming down with a puppy-cold," John states the obvious. "My-Lady we have to keep them warm,"

"I do know that John," Pedz sighs, throwing some wood on the fire. She takes off her jacket and places it over Rocky, "Keep this around you,"

Rocky nods wiping his nose, "T-Thank you."

She smiles, "No problem Rocky." Pedz then looks at Zuma and asks, "How are you feeliing?"

"I'm alwight, just feel a little chilly." Zuma replies moving closer to the fire.

"Well you and Rocky need rest, so try get some. I'll go find more Wood." Pedz says walking out of the Cave, Chase followers her. "What is it Chase?"

"I'm worried," Chase walks next to her. "Not just for Marshall, but Rocky and Zuma... if it gets colder.."

"I know Chase, but we'll survive till dawn." She kneels next to him, putting a hand on his head. "Have faith."

Chase sighs looking up at her, "I should hate Rocky, but I don't... instead I-I..."

"You're worried for him?" Pedz questions standing back up as Chase nods. "That is a good sign though, maybe, just maybe you're starting to forgive him."

"It's just so hard," Chase sits down on a log and watches as Pedz collects some wood and places them in a pile, she turns and looks at him. "You know what Rocky put Marshall through, the pain, not just the physical either, Marshall's my brother Pedz! How can you forgive someone who tried to take your brother away!?"

"By forgiving yourself," Pedz walks over to him and kneels down, using her thumb she wipes away an escaped tear. "I do know what it's like Chase, I hid myself from Ryder because of our past, a past I dare not to bring back up, I have learnt that in order to forgive those who have wronged you, you must first forgive yourself."

Chase looks at the ground, then back up at her. "Will you help me?"

She smiles and sits besides him, "Of course I will, but first lets focus on keeping everyone alive till dawn yeah?" She stands back up and walks over to the pile of wood.

 **Meanwhile...**

Ryder and the Rangers arrived back at the Ranger HQ.

"Ryder," Silvera walks up behind him, and places her hand on his shoulder. "I promise in the morning, we will find them mate."

"We might not have till the morning," Ryder turns around to face her, "I'm going back out there, Silvera my pups are out there and my sister I refuse to give up on them,"

"Come with me," Silvera says, leading Ryder around the back of her HQ.

She walked up to a small shed, unlocking it she opened the door and stepped in. Ryder followed her, once in Silvera turns the light on revealing a lot of emergency equipment, she goes over to a cupboard and pulls out a small device much like Ryder's Pup-pad.

"What is that?" Ryder questions as Silvera turns the device on.

Silvera grins turning to Ryder, "Oh this? well this is how we're going to find your team."

Rubble and Skye walk in behind Ryder.

"Bonza mate!" Silvera knelt before both pups who blinked with confused looks on their faces. "Stand very still for me, I need to scan you both."

"Um?" Rubble looked at Ryder who nodded, "What is it Silvera?"

"Yeah? What are you going to do?" Skye asks standing still.

Silvera holds the device in front of both pups, she presses a button and the device beeps.

' _Scanning in progress,_ ' a beam of red light comes out of the device, and scans both pups a few times before disappearing. ' _Scanning complete, two life signs detected, both of pup origin_.'

"Wow-" Ryder's cut off by the device.

' _First subject, a cockapoo Female, second, is a_ _English Bulldog, male, both are Members of the rescue team - the PAW Patrol._ '

Silvera types something into the device, "Now watch this."

The device beeps, and and the beam of red light comes out again but this time Silvera turns around in a complete circle.

' _Scanning, scanning stand by_.' Once Silvera finishes the circle, the beam of light vanishes. ' _Scanning completed, retrieving data ... Marshall located, Rocky located, Zuma located, Chase located ... three of those have been injured and requires medical attention ... Location, 10.3kms/6.4miles away from this location in a_ _NNW direction_ ,'

"That's how we find them," Silvera grins.

Both Rubble and Skye's mouth drops to the ground.

"Wow, Silvera thats," Ryder rubs the back of his head, "Impressive,"

"I know mate, it's amazing what technology can do now days," She opens up a few cupboards, "Let's suit up! And move out!"

 **To be continued..**

* * *

 **A/N: Ok I lied, It's a triple update**


	28. Race to Dawn (Part 4)

**Pre A/N: Yeah yeah, I know I haven't updated for awhile, BUT hey I just did a triple update ;) So if you haven't go back and read Part 2 and 3, before this one, or this will make 0 sense to you**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Race to Dawn (Part 4)**

Pedz returned with Chase to find everyone apart from Marshall asleep, she put wood on the fire and sat down.

Chase made his way over to Marshall, "How are you feeling buddy?"

"My paw hurts bad," Marshall whimpered unable to move it, "I keep getting flash backs of when I broke it the first time, I don't want to be like that again Chase,"

"I'm sure your paw isn't as bad as that," Chase tried to insure him. "Have you tried to put weight on it?"

Marshall hook his head, 'it hurts too much Chase."

"Well then, just rest." Chase laid down next to him, "Marshall, I want to try and forgive Rocky."

"Huh? What's made you change your mind?" Marshall questions, lifting his head up.

Chase shrugs, "I don't really know, it's just I want things back how they use to be... But I swear if he ever loses control of his anger and tries to hurt you again, I'll kill him."

"I know Chase, I can take care of myself though, I'm not the same Marshall I use to be." he sighs watching the flames flicker. "I use to be so useless, clumsy, and I'd take things to seriously, I'm not like that anymore."

"But buddy, those things are what made you... well you," Chase looks at him, frowning. "You'll still be that clumsy Marshall I love."

Marshall lets out a chuckle, "Gee thanks Chase."

"You're welcome," Chase rubs Marshall head, "Get some rest."

Both Chase and Marshall drifted off to sleep at the same time. Pedz didn't sleep, she kept watch during the night, but when it got to early hours in the morning well before the sun was due to rise, something got her attention.

Rocky's whimpers started to wake them all up.

Pedz quickly knelt beside the Mix-Breed, putting her hand on his head she frowned.

"What is it My-Lady?" John questions yawning, before looking at her.

"I'm afraid Rocky has got worse," Pedz places her fingers on his neck. "His pulse is extremely weak, we have to get him to Anna or he's not going to make it till Dawn."

"Right," John goes over to check on Zuma, he gently shook the Lab waking him up. "Sorry to wake you, but we have to go. Can you walk?"

"Yeah I think so," Zuma replies wiping his nose. "I feel bettew though dude,"

"That's great Zuma," John smiles then wakes up Natalie and Chase. "We have to leave, Rocky's condition has got worse."

Chase looks at the Mix-Breed who's unconscious, then looks at Marshall. He gently nudges Marshall's side but something felt wrong. "Marshall?"

Natalie opens her eyes up, she takes a glance at Marshall. "His paw is infected,"

"How do you know that?" Chase asks raising a brow.

She sighs, "Remember I was trained,"

"Oh right, sorry." Chase turns his attention back to the Dalmatian. "Pedz, Marshall can't walk."

Pedz has picked up Rocky while John picked up Zuma. "Natalie? Do you think you can carry him?"

"Yes, that will not a problem, Chase can you help me get him on my back?" Natalie asks as Marshall opens his eyes, "It is alright Marshall, we are going to take you back to Anna, she needs to give you some antibiotic's"

Marshall just nodded closing his eyes.

"Buddy do you think you can climb on her back?" Chase asks helping him to his paws.

But Marshall just fell back down, feeling like all of his energy had been taken away.

Natalie knew this, and without Chase or anyone knowing she gently touched his forehead giving Marshall that little bit of energy he needed to climb on her back.

"Great work," Chase smiles, walking beside Natalie.

"Excellent! Let's go." Pedz says leading them out of the cave.

Surprisingly there were stars out in the night sky, but a thunderstorm could be seen in the far distance. The group made they're way back towards the direction Ranger HQ was in, when Natalie got the feeling they were being followed.

"What's wrong?" Marshall weakly asked as Natalie stopped

"Chase help me get Marshall down," She says, Chase goes to speak but she cuts him off. "Do not argue just do it!"

Chase huffs but does as she says, once Marshall is off Natalie's back, Chase helps me lay down then notices Natalie walks off, "Where are you going?"

"Just stay with him," Is all she says before disappearing into the night.

Pedz and John come back.

"Where's Natalie?" Pedz questions looking around, but the Poodle is nowhere to be seen, she places Rocky beside Marshall and John puts Zuma beside Chase. "John something doesn't feel right here." She says pulling out a gun.

"Quite right My-Lady," John nods his head also taking out his gun.

A bright light shines in Pedz and John's face blinding them.

"Drop the Weapons," A males voice orders. "Drop them or we'll shoot."

"Who are you?" Pedz questions gripping her gun tightly.

The light lowers down so it's shinning on the ground revealing a group of FBI agent's dressed in suits.

"We'll be the ones asking the questions," A tall, fattish man says stepping forward, "I'll start by telling you to give us that mutt," he points to Rocky.

"Sir, it's confirmed the energy readings are coming off him," Another guy looks at a phone.

"You're not getting anyone," Pedz stands her ground walking backwards towards the group of pups.

"Just because you're a famous Super-Star doesn't mean you can order us around," The fat one smirks taking a step forward, "Now give us Rocky!" He raises his gun towards Pedz. "We'll kill you all if you don't."

Pedz looks back at Rocky, but as she turns around a gun is fired.

Ryder and Silvera arrive just as the bullet becomes airborne and heads directly for Pedz.

"NOOOOOO!" Natalie appears from nowhere, with the first rays of sunlight beaming through the dark sky behind her, she jumps straight in front of the bullet, it hits her side and she falls at Pedz feet.

"Uh no," Pedz kneels down, "Natalie why?"

"Do not worry about me," Natalie groans closing her eyes.

The fat guy chuckles, "That was a stupid move, this next bullet won't miss." he smirks, but his and everyone else's eyes fall on the Glowing Poodle.

Natalie's eyes suddenly shoot open, with a grunt and a groan a bright light erupts from her blinding everyone, when it fades a woman is standing where the poodle once stood, she's dressed in a white knee length dress, her hair is white and falls passed her butt, she has emerald green eyes that glow in the night.

"Who and what are you?" Fatty asks looking at the phone in his hand, "These readings are off the scale, that's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible," The girl smirks brushing dirt off her dress.

Fatty looks at her raising his gun, "Who are you?"

"Me? Oh I am your worse nightmare."

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: Triple update ^^You're welcome!**


	29. Race to Dawn (Part 5)

**Chapter 29: Race to Dawn (Part 5)**

Ryder sees John with rest of his pups and runs over to them, kneeling down he hugs Chase.

"Ryder sir, what's going on?" Chase questions but Ryder shrugs, "Who is she?" He points to the girl in white, standing in front of Pedz.

Marshall lifts his head up and looks at the girl, "T-that's Natalie... S-she's like Silvex, o-only she's a t-time traveler."

"Natalie's human?" Skye points out the obvious.

"Never saw that coming," Rubble chuckles, turning to look at her.

Natalie stands her ground, in front of Pedz. "I am your worse nightmare," she tells the FBI men.

"Its her sir, the energy reading is coming from her,"

Fatty holds his gun firmly, "Move in! Surround them!"

"Pedz go back to the pups, protect Rocky!" Natalie orders the Super-Star who just looks at her, "Yes I am Natalie, and yes I am a human, I will explain everything later."

"Right," Pedz nods and moves back to Ryder and his pups.

"So you're the one causing all this energy," Fatty says walking closer to Natalie, "And the mutt? Is he like you aswell?" He points to Rocky.

"That is none of your business, now you will leave this park alone or I will kill you." Natalie's arms glow brightly.

"Oh? Because I don't think you have it in you," Fatty walks closer pointing his gun directly at her head, "We have you surrounded and this Park,"

Natalie groaned, she threw her hands out in front of her causing all of the FBI men including fatty to rise in the air. "You do not think I can kill you!? Do not test me! I can send you into the Time Vortex, where you will spend eternity."

"Natalie wait!" Marshall suddenly yells, standing to his feet with the help of Chase.

"What are you doing?" Chase asks as Marshall leans on him.

Marshall shook his head and took a step forward, although it hurt his paw, he kept taking steps. "Natalie you're not a killer,"

"You do not know me Marshall-"

"I do, I know that you won't kill them, no-one deserves to die." Marshall closes his eyes, "Not like this, I died Natalie more then once, and believe me no-one should go through that,"

Natalie closes her eyes, and released the FBI men, they fell to the ground but quickly stood back up. "You are right Marshall, but I know someone who will not hesitate to kill them!" Opening her eyes she sent a beam of light high in the sky, when it faded she turned to Fatty who had picked up his gun. "You better be ready,"

With saying that, lightning erupted from the sky and the beam of light fell hitting the ground besides Natalie.

"W-what is that?" Fatty took a step backwards.

Natalie smirks, as the beam faded it revealed... "Say hello to Silv-" She paused when the Black Husky emerged, "Shadex!?"

"The fuck!?" Shadex looks around, and then at himself. "THE FUCK!?"

Natalie face palms herself.

"Who is that?" Marshall asks now behind Natalie.

"Ugh, I got the spell wrong I guess?" She turns back to Fatty who fires the gun at her.

The gun jams. "I SAID THE FUCK?! WHO HERE SUMMONED ME, AND IN MY PUP FORM NO LESS?!" Shadex roared

"Um, that would be me... It was suppose to be your brother!" Natalie shakes her head, "I guess I got the spell wrong, sorry?"

"I don't know what's going on here, but we're still getting Rocky and this Park-"

"Oh shut up would you!?" Pedz says now pointing her gun at fatty.

"You don't give orders around here, WE DO!" Fatty yelled in frustration.

Shadex just GLARES at Fatty. "And who the fuck are you?"

"I'm-"

"Someone who is threatening this Park, the Rangers and Rocky, not to mention the rest of the PAW Patrol," Natalie folded her arms across her chest, "I was going to deal with them, but I need to get Rocky and Marshall back to Ranger HQ,"

"But I'm fine," Marshall says leaning on Chase, "My-"

"You're not fine mate, that paw looks infected," Silvera knelt down in front of him.

"I am sorry Shadex, I used a summon spell that was suppose to summon your brother not you," Natalie runs a hand through her white hair.

"MOVE IN!" Fatty yells into his phone, "Hate to break up this-whatever it is, but I have a job to do."

"Are you kidding me? The FBI? As if this day couldn't get any worse..." Shadex grumbled

"Rocky!?" Ryder placed his hand on the mix-breed's neck, "I can't feel a pulse!"

Natalie spun around and looked at Rocky, "Relax, he is still alive, his pulse is just weak."

"We need to get him to my HQ, and fast," Silvera says, kneeling besides Ryder.

"But how?" Skye looks around them, "The FBI probably have this place surrounded,"

"I will get you out of here, do not worry about the FBI Shadex can handle them," Natalie walks over to the group, ' _Shadex, I am going to use a mass teleportation spell, but it has effects, they will not remember anything, they will not remember we have powers,_ ' she says to Shadex in his mind.

"Alright." Shadex merely said eyeing the FBI agents in a sinister way

Closing her eyes, Natalie started to glow brightly, a circle of white energy surrounded the group.

"What are you doing? Natalie?" Marshall asks looking up at her.

A single tear fell down Natalie's cheek, "Getting you all out of here, and making you all forget."

"But why?" Rubble questions as the light got brighter.

"Because It is for the best Rubble, by all of you know about Silvex, Shadex and I, it puts you all at risk and in-danger." More tears fell from her eyes, "You all will not remember me,"

"Natalie! Please, don't make us forget," Ryder begged her, "I was going to ask you to be a member,"

"Ryder you do not understand, this PAW Patrol World was not suppose to know about us magical beings, it is one of the few Worlds that should always, ALWAYS remain without magic, but do not fear just because you will not remember me, I will be there in the shadows watching you, just like Shadex and Silvex do." Deep down inside Natalie didn't want to make them forget.

With all of his strength Marshall jumped up into her arms, Natalie instantly caught him. "Don't make us forget you Natalie, please, you're like our family,"

"Yeah! And family should stick together!" Skye says wiping tears from her own eyes.

"We love you Natalie, if you make us forget it'll be like something is missing," Chase was trying to hold back tears in his own eyes.

Natalie placed Marshall on the ground, she stopped glowing and looked at the Team of pups in front of her. "But if I do not do it, I can not get you out of here," She fell to her knees, "You see, I am not as powerful as Silvex or Shadex, I cannot simply just teleport you all away out of danger, my power comes with a price."

"Tell us who you really are," Pedz helps Natalie to her feet.

"I am the Protector and Guardian of Time and Space, a Time Traveler." Natalie looks over at Shadex, "I am alone, always alone, cursed to travel backwards and forwards in time,"

"You're a Hero Natalie," Ryder puts his hand on her shoulder, "If you want to make us forget, can't you just make us forget about your powers?"

Natalie smiles but shakes her head, "No Ryder, I cannot, this is the only way," With that she starts to glow again. "I will miss you, all of you-"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: I know its confusing... The point I'm getting across, is Natalie believes that in this PAW Patrol World, it should remain powerless. Even if it means the PAW Patrol will forget her, Natalie is willing to sacrifice herself for the greater good.**


	30. For the Greater Good

**Chapter 30: For the Greater Good**

Shadex jabs Natalie, stopping her. "Cut it out! I can't see!" HE said, blinded by the magnitude of positive power overwhelming the negative power in the area.

Natalie takes a step back, "Shadex I must do this, they cannot remember us, it in-dangers them all."

"Danger Smanger, If I can't see you might as all consider yourselves slaves to the FBI," Shadex said. "And don't you sass me woman, I am not in the mood for anyone's shit today."

Ryder took a step in front of Natalie pushing her backwards. "Can't you make us just forget about your power? Instead of Natalie making us forget about her?" He asks Shadex, as Natalie frowns. "We've come to like Natalie, just like Silvex and yourself, don't let her make us forget."

Shadex pushed Ryder back. "Watch it! I still can't see," Shadex grumbled rubbing his eyes

Zuma coughed but snickered sitting beside an unconscious Rocky, "Wyder, Wocky needs help,"

"I know pup, but at the moment we can't go anywhere be-"

"That's right, none of you will be going anywhere anytime soon," Fatty smirked and grabbed hold of Silvera's hair pulling her to him, he pressed his gun against her temple, "This freak show has gone on long enough, make one move and I'll blow her brains out, then the Park won't have a lead Ranger."

Natalie spins around, her hands glowing white but Fatty removed the safety off his gun causing Natalie to stop glowing.

"That's right, now we're going to be taking Rocky over there-"

Chase suddenly collided with Fatty causing him to drop the gun, but he managed to remain standing. "Stupid mutt!" Fatty kicked Chase in his stomach sending him flying into a tree. "Now you're making me mad!"

Shadex grabbed Fatty and Roared into his face, loudly, then dropped him. "That, was the bad guy, right?"

Natalie nodded, "Do know what I feel like doing? getting a pin and popping him,"

Fatty blinked at Natalie's statement.

Shadex blinked. "Okay, I can sort've see now."

"Sorry about that," Natalie rubbed the back of her neck, "Got carried away."

"Natalie you can't make us forget-"

"Oh for crying out loud! SHUT UP!" Fatty got to his feet.

"God, you're giving me a headache," Shadex said, picking up Fatty. "Go take a hike," He said, throwing Fatty somewhere far off

Natalie chuckles, but Rocky's coughing made her turn around. "Shadex we need to get them back to Ranger HQ, and fast, Rocky will not last much longer."

"Mortals, and their fragile bodies," Shadex grumbled. "We'll then what's the holdup with the mass teleport?"

"It will make them forget us Shadex, they will not remember anything about us," Natalie looks down at her hands, "But it is for the best, this World was never suppose to know about us,"

"Okay, let's see if I can still do this... Mass teleportation... Slight dose of amnesia..."

"No! Don't make us forget her please!" Marshall frowns as Ryder picks him up.

Natalie turns and looks at the group, "It is for the best,"

The area darkened. "Annnnnnnnnnd..." Shadex said, his hands glowing purple.

In a blinding flash of purple, Everyone, minus Natalie and Shadex were teleported to Rangers HQ, forgetting everything about Silvex, Shadex, and Natalie. However... Chase didn't forget one thing...

Natalie looks at Shadex, "Thank you, my time here is done, I will miss them." She began to fade.

"Alrighty then, Now then I gotta get back to Silvex..." Shadex said, sinking into the darkness of a nearby shadow

* * *

 **Back at Ranger HQ**

Anna was surprised when a blinding light came from inside her infirmary, she ran through the doors not watching where she was going and tripped over Pedz landing on Ryder.

"What in the world!?" Anna's eyes widened, staring down at Ryder. "Where did all of you come from?"

Ryder rubs his forehead, "Huh? What happened?" He looks at Anna who blushes, "Why are you on top of me? And how did we-wait-what?"

Anna quickly gets off him and stands up, as each one of the pups begin to wake up. "Can someone explain what happened?"

"We don't know mate," Silvera says rubbing her temples, "All I know is, I have a killer migraine," She groans standing up.

Rocky lets out a harsh cough, causing Anna to quickly kneel down. "He has a bad cold, I'll put him on-" She turns and looks at Marshall, his paw is badly bleeding and he's unconscious. "What happened out there?"

"As Silvera said, we don't know." Pedz replies holding her stomach, "What ever we did, is making me-Oh god..." She covers her mouth and runs to the restroom.

"Mark help me get Rocky and Marshall inside the Surgery room so I can get a better look at them," Anna carefully picks Rocky up and carries him inside.

Mark nods walking over to Marshall, "They'll be alright, but I think you all need to rest." He tells Ryder who nods and watching him take Marshall away.

Everest sits up, rubbing her eyes. "Where's Natalie?"

"Who?" Zuma questions jumping up on her bed, "Naw youw puppies are so adowable Evewest!"

"I know but where is Natalie?" Everest asks again looking at around.

Ryder walks over to her, "Everest? We never met anyone with that name."

"We did! How can you all forget her!?" Everest groans frustrated, but a voice echo's in her mind. ' _It was for the greater good Everest, now go to sleep, when you awaken all memory of me will be gone._ ' Everest's eyes felt heavy, she laid down and drifted off.

A few hours past and Anna returned with Marshall.

"How is he?" Ryder asks walking over as Anna placed Marshall on the bed, he looked down at a blue cast on his paw. "Is it broken?"

Anna nods, "I'm afraid so Ryder, but he'll be fine. Give it a month or two and he'll be walking again," She looks up at Ryder, "What do you remember?"

"Pieces, I remember we nearly crashed the Air-Patroller, then we found Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Chase, my sister and John in a cave, but I feel like something's missing," Ryder frowns sitting down next to Marshall's bed, he brushes a hand through his hair. "Who would make us forget?"

"I don't know Ryder, maybe the FBI had something to do with it?" Anna shrugs handing him a glass of water.

Ryder took the glass of water, he brought it to his lips but stopped when Marshall began mumbling something.

"Why Natalie, why did you do it?" Marshall said in a near whisper, "We loved you."

Anna placed her hand on Marshall's head, "It's alright Ryder, he's dreaming that's all."

Ryder scratched his chin, "Why does that name sound so familiar."

Marshall opens his eyes to see an outline of a Poodle looking through the Infirmary window, the sun was rising high into the sky. "Good bye Natalie," Marshall smiles, as the Poodle vanished into thin air, closing his eyes he fell unconscious again.

Ryder looked to see the sunlight beaming through the window, "At least everyone is safe," he says looking at his team, most of them were asleep, all apart from Chase. "You ok pup?" He asks motioning the Shepherd to come to him.

Chase sighs and walks over to Ryder then jumps on his lap, "Ryder sir, why does my heart hurt?" He places a paw over his heart, "It feels like emptiness, something's missing, and I have these feelings I don't understand."

"I know how you feel," Ryder kisses Chase's forehead, "We'll work it out pup, we always do."

Chase rests his head on Ryder's chest, "Something happened out there Ryder, I remember talking to someone about Marshall and Rocky, but I don't remember who it was, I-I-just feel I should try to talk to Rocky, I don't know why,"

"Then try," Ryder places two fingers under Chase's chin, and lifts his head up. "Try to talk to Rocky, it might even help you two forgive each other."

"But two forgive him, I have to forgive myself," Chase looks his owner in his eyes. "I don't know how to do that Ryder sir,"

Ryder smiles placing a kiss on the top of Chase's head, "It's alright Chase, we can help you."

Marshall in the meantime was dreaming.

 _In his dream he was standing on a cliff overlooking the Bay, waves crashed on the rocks below him._

 _"You know, I always felt this place was so very peaceful," A voice says behind him._

 _Marshall turns his head to find Natalie in her Poodle form standing there, "You made us forget, why?"_

 _"As I have told you, Marshall in this world there is no Power, no Magic, and that is how it should always be," She walks over and sits beside him, "This PAW Patrol world is so very special,"_

 _"Why is it special Natalie?"_

 _"It is because, no matter the circumstances, no matter how difficult a situation might be, you do not give up. And you still succeed, you and the entire Adventure Bay, do all of this without power nor magic, it is the strength in each one of your hearts that bind you together, it is your love for each other that keeps you going even in the darkest hour, the hope when all things seem in-vain, this world is a world I will always cherish, you are the PAW Patrol, you are one world among others, yet this world will always, always win no matter how hard it is, always remember Marshall never give up."_

 _"But you've done so much for us Natalie, you can't just make us forget," Marshall suddenly hugs her, "We'll remember you eventually you know,"_

 _She chuckles but hugs him back. "I am a Time Traveler Marshall, I see the future and the past, so i do know the road ahead, but do not fear," She separates from him, looking him in the eyes, "We will meet again one day, oh brave Marshall, until that day." Natalie puts her paws on Marshall's shoulders, pushes him gently towards the edge of the cliff. "Until that day, I bid you fair-well." And with that she pushes Marshall off._

 _He closes his eyes watching her become smaller and smaller as he falls down towards the water below._

Suddenly Marshall's eyes shoot open to see a concerned Chase looking down at him, "C-Chase?"

"Buddy! you're finally awake!" Chase instantly hugs him.

"How long have I been asleep?" Marshall questions hugging back.

Chase let go of him, "2 days."

 **To be continued...**


	31. New BeginningsNew Danger

**Chapter 31: New Beginnings/New Danger**

* * *

One week had passed since Marshall woke up. Within that week the Rangers had gotten the Park back on track, with the help of the pups. But something had changed, Silvera saw it, Pedz saw it, yet neither one questioned the Paw Patrol. Anna told Ryder everyone was just stressed, they simply needed to relax and so they did.

Looking over at his mate and his pups, and then his fellow team members, Marshall couldn't help but feel as if something or someone was missing. It was like a hole, no matter how hard he thought, he couldn't fill that void of emptiness.

Ryder stood from his sitting position and approached the dalmatian. "Marshall? You okay pup?" When he received no reply back, Ryder grew worried, he knelt down on one knee to his pups level. "What's been bothering you?"

"Nothing," Marshall bit back a bit harshly. Realising he had spoken wrongly, he apologised. "S-sorry Ryder, I just need time to think." With his head hanging low, and tail between his hind legs; Marshall found his strength and limped out of the infirmary.

"Ryder sir?" Chase has witnessed the scene, his young leader stood to his feet and approached the German Sheppard. "What's happening to us?"

"What do you mean?"

Licking his front paw, Chase sat up. His brown eyes staring into Ryder's, "There's no communication anymore," Chase replied twitching his ears. "Marshall is distant from us, Rocky is never here, Everest rarely speaks, Rubble and Zuma always make excuses up and avoid us and well Skye-"

"Chase-"

"Ryder sir, I know so much as happened and I've probably lost everyone trust but we're changing." He painfully admitted, eyes watching Everest as she fed her pups. "And no one speaks about it."

"About what?"

"We all feel it Ryder sir, we all feel like something is missing!" Chase raised his voice slightly as Silvera entered. "We can't hide it,"

"Chase we're-"

"With all due respect Ryder, don't you want to know?"

Ryder heavily sighed, "No one remembers Chase, but of course we want to know."

"Is everything okay here mate?" Came Silvera's worried voice as the Head Ranger stood at the entrance to the infirmary.

"Yes," Ryder bluntly replied, his own stress levels rising through the roof. "Everything is completely-"

"Not fine! Look at us! We're falling apart!"

Chase, Silvera and Ryder were surprised by Everest's sudden outburst.

Her pups all directed their vision to their mother.

"It's not fine, we've been pretending ever since Marshall woke up but everything is horribly wrong." Standing shakily to her paws, Everest motioned for her pups to stay. "Chase is right about one thing,"

With everyone's eyes on her, Everest continued, "Something happened, and we lost someone dear to us."

Meanwhile outside of Ranger HQ

Pedz was helping Mark put up a small shed which was one of many things that collapsed during the main earthquake.

"A little higher," Mark instructed pedz who was holding a pole.

The Superstar nodded her head, but something-rather, someone caught her attention.

Marshall had managed to make his way outside, although his paw was throbbing he sat under the shade of a half-burnt tree.

"Do you mind if-"

"Go for it," Mark knew what she was going to ask, "We can finish this later, no hurry."

Pedz offered him a smile, which he returned. Brushing her hands on her jeans, she approached the pup. "What brings you out here?"

"Just wanted fresh air is all," Marshall muttered, not wanting to spark a conversation.

Not taking the bait, Pedz pressed on. "I wish I could believe you, but I can't. I've known you for awhile now, I can tell when you're not telling the truth."

Feeling overwhelmed, Marshall suddenly released a whimper. "I just-I just feel like I'm back to square one, with my paw being hurt-"

"It's more than that, tell me what's bothering you."

His bottom lip began to tremble as he let the emotions he had been keeping bottled up, escape. "Everything feels so wrong,"

"I know,"

"You do?" Marshall looked up at the Superstar to find her already looking at him

Trapping her bottom lip between her teeth, Pedz nodded. "I feel it too,"

"Who are we missing?" He questioned mostly himself.

Pedz shrugged her shoulders, "I-"

She was interrupted by Michael who had been out in the park with Rocky and Rubble.

"There you are!"

At first, everything seemed fine, until Michael got closer.

Marshall's eyes took in the Ranger's figure, bruised covered his arms, a scratch was leaking blood on his left cheek and he was completely covered in dirt.

Pedz instantly ran over to him, "Michael? What happe-"

"Where's the pups?" Marshall cut across, noticing the absence of his friends.

"I need help," Michael leant on Pedz shoulder for support while he tried to slow his breathing down. "It's Rocky, he's in trouble."

This was all Marshall needed to hear, activating his pup-tag; he called Ryder. "Ryder! Come in? It's Marshall."

Almost instantly he received back, "Go ahead Marshall, is everything okay?"

"You need to come outside, something happened to Rocky." After saying that, he shut his pup-tag off before turning around to find Pedz talking with Michael. Seeing them both distracted, Marshall gulped and quickly yet quietly disappeared in the same direction Michael had come from.

It wasn't until her brother followed by his pups (Minus Everest) came running out from Ranger HQ, Pedz realised Marshall was gone. "Bollocks!" She face palmed herself.

"where did-"

"Pedz? Micheal? Where's Marshall, he said-" Ryder saw the worry in his sister's eyes and the frown on her face. "He went after Rocky, didn't he?"

"I'm afraid so," Pedz felt a vibration in her pocket at the same time Ryder's pup-pad beeped.

Both pulled out their devices.

 _'What goes Tick tock?'_ Read a message, another came through on both devices. _'Could it be a clock?'_

Ryder furrowed his brows, "What does this even mean? Who sent it?"

Once more his pup-pad beeped, signalling he had received yet another message.

 _'a clock goes tick, a bomb goes tock, but the better question is, what happens when you put them together and strap them to a cliff?'_

The second after Pedz and Ryder finished reading, a loud explosion rocked the park sending a pillar of smoke and dust into the air.

Yet again, Ryder's pup-pad beeped.

 _'Better hurry, the rock is falling and clocks ticking.'_

 **A/N**

 **Guess who's back?**

 **The cookie monster!**

 **Nah, jokes. This story is continuing, and I'm very sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait! Pretty please don't pinch me?**

 ***Coughs***

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I will be updating this story more frequently (I had writer's block for this one, but it's gone now)**

 **To be continued.**


End file.
